Red Mist
by Angels will bleed from pain
Summary: Afraid and confused Naruto runs after yet another mob, but soon encounters a girl named Haku and her master Zabuza. Will Naruto be trained in the art of silent killing? Naruto will be the Red Mist and bring many deaths with his skills.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well another story for now… trying to focus on my new stories for the time being and then I shall work with my old stories that I have not updated for awhile… hopefully you the readers can read all my stories that I have and review them and tell me what you think of them. Future notice as well this story may be a NarutoxHakuxHinata story.**

**Disclaimer: Over and over I say this… I do not own Naruto or any other things I may put here that are not mine.**

**Chapter 1: Come with Me**

"Why!" shouted a young boy as he ran from a group of mobs "Why must they chase me!" questioned Naruto as he ran as fast as he can "I am just a kid only eight year old!"

Naruto ran to the gates hoping to try and hide in the trees and not get caught but luck was not with him today as a Kunai came and struck his back. Naruto landed face first as he tried getting up before he could get touched. Naruto managed and with a yell he pulled out the Kunai from his back.

"Get the demon!" shouted a man with a chunin vest

Naruto gave a growl as without thinking threw the kunai so hard that it somehow gained some of his wind element and with a thud the Kunai had gone through the man's chest out to the back killing the Chunin instantly

Naruto just stood there shock as did the mob "The demon killed him! Get him!" shouted a civilian

Naruto regained his thoughts as he continued running. At last then he made it to the gate and what made him annoyed was that there was no one there guarding the place. "Perfect" said Naruto as he left the gate and the village.

Naruto stopped hoping that the mob stopped but they didn't and again Naruto ran. It was midnight now and still he ran. Naruto knew the mob stopped chasing him after the first two hour, but Naruto kept running and running.

-Outside the boarder of the Leaf-

Naruto had run for two days straight without stopping and when he stopped he wondered where he was. Naruto just went to a nearby tree and cried as he now knew he can never go back home.

-Days Later-

Naruto was starving… he had not eaten much. Naruto had begged for food but the way he looked like with his clothes all dirty and ripped. There were some kind people that gave him some bread, but like his home there were some people who beat him up for no reason. Naruto was now accustom to the pain and didn't feel much for as he soon knew that his body regenerated somehow. Naruto sometimes wondered if it were true if he were a demon since he can heal so quickly. So Naruto continued his walk and walked until he fell on his knees and then face.

"Am I going to die?" asked Naruto in a low voice as he can hardly feel his body "No, I can't (Naruto was shutting his eyes now) I have to become Hokage no matter what." Thought Naruto as he went asleep from the lack of sleep and food

A young girl just then came from the forest with some flowers and saw the boy on the ground. The girl looked maybe ten to eleven year old. The girl quickly went to the boy and checked for any pulse and she was in luck he had one.

The girl using all her strength somehow picked up Naruto and started taking him to her little home with her sensei and father figure. Thank goodness the father figure was not home which she believed he was doing more work.

The girl placed Naruto on a bed and started to make some soup for him and while she did that she also took the clothing off Naruto. The girl was surprised when he hardly moved and when she saw how he looked it reminded of her how she was when she was alone. While that was done she now fully prepared the soup and started feeding him little by little.

-In the Leaf-

It was almost a week that had passed by and Saurutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage was in his desk looking at his crystal orb trying to look for Naruto. After the morning a few civilians came up to him asking for a reward and when he asked why they told him that they got rid of the Demon. Never in his life had the Third been so angry that without thinking he grabbed one of the male civilian and with great power grabbed his throat and crushed it. The male died while the four other people that were there screamed. Hiruzen called his Anbu and asked them to take them to Ibiki to see what else they know.

"Naruto… forgive me." As the Third leaned back on his chair

Many things had happened and one of the major things was the assignment he had given to Itachi by wiping out his entire clan since they were planning to over throw him and control the village. Itachi did what was needed and left his little brother Sasuke all broken.

The strange thing as well was that all the body of the Uchihas was missing, but a day or so later they found the bodies but with no eyes. Hiruzen was wondering one thing but he didn't want to over think it.

"Minato… Kushina… forgive for not protecting him." Said the old man as he now stood up "Anbu!" an Anbu appeared "Send a message to Jiraiya to come here ASAP!" shouted the leader

The Anbu left doing what he was told.

-Two weeks-

Jiraiya had come and was explained to his former teacher at what happened to Naruto. Jiraiya felt horrible at the news and knew he was also part of the blame for if he had taken his role as a godfather then he would have protected and even train the gaki, but now it was too late or so he thought.

Jiraiya quickly summoned a told and told him description of Naruto and with a poof left on a search. Jiraiya told his mentor that he shall find Naruto with his spy network and bring him back home.

For once the old man relaxed at good news… now all he had to do was wait.

-With Naruto-

After a few days Naruto had woken up and was well… he looked around and noticed a girl with black hair and a cute face.

It was strange to Naruto when he noticed he was rescued by a girl and was taken care of while he was unconscious but thanked the girl. After a few days had passed the girl who was known as Haku had become good friends with Naruto.

Haku had explained Naruto of her story how she was the last of her kind in this world due to her village. Naruto was devastated to hear that and gave her a hug leaving both kids blushing. Now Naruto told Haku about his life which Made Haku wants to cry, but due to the training she was going through she couldn't but instead gave Naruto a hug as well. Naruto also explained that there was this girl he met in his home that was so shy that she will fall over each time they were close. Haku gave a giggle and said how cute that was. Naruto said her name was Hinata and also said that her along with the owners of the Ramen stand and his old man the Hokage treated him nice then the entire village o and some Anbus that protected him which he can say were only three… Weasel, dog, and Neko as he remembered their names

Naruto felt in peace with Haku and Naruto had decided to stay around as long as he can and when Haku told him about her sensei and how he may take him as a student Naruto cheered.

-A month Later-

Naruto and Haku were alone for sometime due to what Haku told him how her sensei would do mission to have money. Naruto helped Haku with many things and learned some basic things in order to survive. Haku started training Naruto in the basic needs to be a ninja. And to Haku surprise Naruto learned quick and stared training him in the water and tree climb. Haku laughed many times when Naruto failed on that training, but it was fun for both of them having laughs and talking knowing more of each other.

One day Haku decided to go get some herbs for dinner and told Naruto to prepare the fire and water and also to look for some meat. Naruto and Haku left their separate way.

Naruto walked around the area there were at and spotted a rabbit. With the training he learned he quietly went to get the meal till he bumped into a man with a huge sword on his back and with bandages all over his face.

The man just gave Naruto a glare, but for some reason the man found it interesting as the young blond boy didn't even flinch or feel scare from him. The man just continued his walk as Naruto then went on search for another rabbit.

It was some time and Naruto had captured three rabbits. Naruto did have a big stomach so he went back to the little home he and Haku were living until his ears perked up. His blood boiled as he somehow heard Haku's voice from miles away. Without a single thought Naruto ran to the direction without even noticing that his eyes were no longer the blue eyes he had and that an red cloak was forming around him.

Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon in the Mist was a fierce missing Nin from the Village of the Mist and never was he afraid till he faced the fourth Mizukage and right now. Zabuza had found Haku near a bridge and saw her abilities. So he picked up from the streets and she devoted herself to becoming his tool. Now Zabuza knew Haku would be in the forest picking up herbs for dinner, but when Zabuza noticed some extra clothing and wondered if Haku found someone.

Zabuza then heard a faint yell and was going to check it out till he felt a massive killing intent. Zabuza didn't even have to look back as the young boy he saw an hour ago rushed by him with a cloak similar to what the fourth Mizukage had. The boy was so fast but Zabuza quickly overcoming that killer intent went to follow the boy.

-Haku an hour ago-

The sun was setting…

Haku had gone to a nice area full of life she decided to take her time even though she knew Naruto might make a comment onto why she was late. Haku had to wonder where Naruto put all his food at still at least Naruto loved her food. Naruto wasn't that bad in cooking still he needed some practice, but just then she felt a presence.

"Who's there?" questioned Haku as she pulled out her hidden needles

Haku just looked around and noticed a little shine near a tree and noticed soon it was a shuriken coming at her. Haku deflected the weapons as she then felt another presence and quickly dodged another set of shurikens. Haku aimed and threw her senbon at the first enemy she saw, but then saw her weapons in the air as they were deflected with ease.

"Show yourself!" shouted Haku as four figures emerged from the trees

Haku had wide eyes as she saw the masks and the symbol of the Mist… "Anbus"

Anbus from the mist somehow found her and if they found her they she knew Zabuza would get in trouble even Naruto. She didn't want Naruto to know or even worse get hurt because of her. Haku quickly tried to run, but she couldn't without somehow dealing with all four Anbus. Haku knew she was out of her league, but still she had to try to protect her master and first friend.

With quick hands Haku started using her bloodline "_Ice Style: Ice dragon Justu!"_

The Mist Anbus were shock to see someone with the bloodline and now knew they could not bring the girl back to the Mist alive.

The Anbus evaded the attack and started rushing to the girl trying to at least disable her. They brought their weapons and started throwing it at her. Haku managed to get one of the flying kunais that were coming towards her. One of the Anbu rushed in and tried to cut her only for Haku to parry and hold her ground. Haku smiled as she used one of her hands and started forming hand seals which surprised the Rest of the Anbu as well.

"_Ice style: A thousand needles of death"_

The Anbu that was parried with Haku screamed in pain as thousands of ice shards pinned him as Haku moved out of her own attack. The Anbu was on the ground bleeding, but still alive he was.

The rest of the Anbus came to kill now for sure as two of the Anbus kept coming at her with weapons while one of the other went to the one Anbu that was down. Haku was getting tired of this and knew she didn't have the right time to attempt her ultimate Justu.

Then out of nowhere Haku was hit by a water justu. A Massive wave just hit her on to the ground making her fall on her knees then face. The Anbus waited to see if she was dead yet she wasn't for she got up panting as the force she just received.

One of the anbus threw a shuriken and did a hand seal that created many few shurikens. Haku still having her Kunai she had gotten tried blocking all of them, but some got her cutting her clothes and skin making her bleed in the process as well.

This was the point where Haku couldn't stand up anymore as she fell on one knee. The three Anbus just stood around her and one of them pulled out a Kunai preparing to strike.

"Sir… is you sure it's alright? The purge ended like a year ago." Said one of the Anbus

The one holding the Kunai answers "She is still a demon… and all demons must die!"

"But sir she is just a girl! We can't just Arg!" the kind Anbu that tried defending Haku was stabbed by his other comrade

"Thank you… he was becoming very annoying." Said the captain as the one who killed his comrade just gave a nod "Now time for the Demon to die!"

"Forgive me Zabuza… I was not strong enough." Thought Haku (Haku closed her eyes waiting for death "Naruto be strong."

-Present time now-

Haku awaited her death when all of the sudden they felt something that was beyond human… something that only belonged to a tail beast.

"What the-…" the one who stabbed the comrade was sent flying with its mask broken. The man went to a tree head first snapping his neck in the process.

The captain just backed up to see the enemy. His eyes widen at the scene for there on the ground looking like an animal staring at his prey was Naruto himself with two Tails behind him.

Naruto looks were that of a fox as his whiskers were now thicker and nails on his fingers and toes were now sharper. "Haku…" said Naruto making growling noise

"Naruto?" asked Haku not even scared at seeing Naruto like this

"_Water style: Twin Dragon Justu!" _shouted the captain as two water dragons were formed and aimed at both Naruto and Haku

Naruto thinking like a fox covered Haku with his body taking the hit. Haku had wide eyes as she stared at Naruto with those red demonic eyes. The justu hit Naruto but made no movement as the cloak evaporated most of the water.

Naruto gave a loud growl as he then made a mighty roar and a huge ball of wind hit the captain, but he regained his balance as he tried to make eye contact to the child.

The captain was shock "Where did he go?" next thing he noticed was the ground shaking as he was then hit by a chakra fist and sent to the air.

Naruto then appeared in front of the captain. They were up high as the captain with his mask now shattered looked at the child's eye. The look where they would kill to defend and with one mighty chakra hand that had grew formed a fist and brought it down to the captain. The captain was sent down so hard it created a creator as if a meteor came by. Naruto falling wasn't done as he saw a twitch from the captain and came down hard making a bigger dent with the creator. Naruto started using his claws to attack the down captain.

Blood was now on his nails as Naruto got back up and again gave a roar as if not satisfied from the kill.

Zabuza had just witnessed everything as he saw the two dead Anbus from the mist dead and while one of the other anbu was dead leaving the last Anbu whom he believed Haku had injured near a tree.

Zabuza then saw Haku get up limping herself to the demon and Zabuza was going to stop her when for some reason he couldn't either from the fear or something else.

Haku slowly walked to Naruto as tears ran down her face "Naruto…" she said

Naruto not able to control himself let out a roar sending a gust a wind at Haku. Yet that didn't stop her as she was now near him and holding him in her arms…

Haku winced at the burning sensation she was feeling from Naruto due to his cloak. Then out of nowhere the cloak started to come over her and Zabuza seeing this was shock to see the wounds on Haku heal.

"Naruto I am here for you no matter what…" said Haku as she closed her eyes and kissed the blond demon.

Naruto for his part was shock beyond his life for he now was able to control this hate as he saw Haku kiss him. Never in his life was he kissed… what did this mean to him? So without thinking he too kissed the girl and they stood there for a while as the cloak of Naruto disappeared.

"**It had been a while since I've seen a moment like this… to protect someone is in my nature and it seems you have that same nature as my kind." Said a voice inside Naruto "Soon we shall speak again… but for now I give you this weapon as a sign to show you that with this weapon you shall defend your love ones."**

Naruto still kissing Haku heard the voice and wondered who it was, but he knew what the voice said to him he will get answers.

Haku broke the kiss as she gave a blush and Naruto gave a blush "Thank you Naruto-Kun"

Naruto just gave a fox grin as if nothing happened just now, but he knew he just killed two people now yet he didn't feel bad or anything. All he was thinking was protecting Haku by all cost.

"Naruto what are those?" (Haku pointed at Naruto's hand)

Naruto remembered the voice saying something about a weapon. Naruto examines the weapon on his hand. Gauntlets they were only more detailed… having razor sharp claws for the tip being black while the lower part of the hand having some outer layer lining being gold while the lower layer was a little red. The gauntlets went all the way to his elbow with a. animal design being a fox with nine tails on both sides. The Gauntlets are meant to be defensive and offensive able to protect his entire two arms.

Then the Gauntlets disappeared and on top on Naruto's two hands were the same foxes only curled up in a ball with its tails wrapped around it.

The last Anbu who saw the entire fight was scared to say and tried to get up only to encounter the Demon of the Mist himself. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Zabuza as he brought down his blade and killed the last Anbu.

Both Haku and Naruto got up as Zabuza now holding two masks came up to both of them "I am impressed Haku that you were able to hold your ground with four Anbus." (He stares at the boy) "What's your name kid?"

Naruto stares at Zabuza with those blue eyes "The name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Zabuza could not believe that he is seeing an Uzumaki whom is said to have all been destroyed by Rock and Cloud Nin.

Then Naruto fell on the ground aching in pain as Haku kneeled down to see what's wrong. Naruto opened his eyes once more and to say Zabuza was never this surprised in his life as he saw Naruto with the most legendary eyes.

"The Rinnigan" whispered Zabuza as he saw those eyes

"Naruto you ok?" asked Haku all concerned as she helped Naruto get up

"Ya I'm fine Haku-Chan." Said Naruto as at last got up

"Kid" said Zabuza as he stared at Naruto "You care for Haku a lot do you?"

Naruto stared at Zabuza with eyes of fire "Yes…(Haku gave a mild blush) and I will stay with her with her no matter what!"

Zabuza gave a chuckle "Well then how about I train you on the ways to kill silent?"

Naruto just gave a smirk "Sure thing… sensei"

Zabuza just gave a major grin thinking how this kid will help him take the mist and change the world to be peaceful. Zabuza then hands the two mask from the Mist Anbu and both children just look at each other and smile "Come… we have a lot of training to do with your eyes and skills."

Soon all three of the gang left the field with the corpse not knowing that a old sage was staring at them

"Naruto… I know I can take you back… but I have this feeling that you will be best off with them for a while till you're stronger."

Zabuza had sense the man behind them and looked back to see the great Jiraiya looking at him… Zabuza was surprised to see the sage give him a nod and then disappeared. Truly Zabuza will have an interesting journey with the new kid.

**A/N: Well done! Now again I say this many times if there is a story out there that is similar to this story then I apologies if it sounds the same… I mean no offense for I did not know just let me know. Also I am not sure, but I may make this into a NarutoxHakuxHinata. Haku is a girl in my story and if you don't like it then I am truly sorry. Hinata will soon come into my story but not yet… maybe next chapter I don't know yet.**


	2. A New Life

**A/N: Hello everyone I am still alive and yet very depressed to know that I finally got me a laptop! Yet it took so long to obtain it… depressing indeed but now I can focus on my stories. Now I am going to start off with my other story first which is this one "The Red Mist". Then I'll start on my other stories for instance "Naruto the new nine tail fox" and a "New Life", and lastly "Things will be changed". I feel as though I had sped things up and not think it through much, but now that I have my very own laptop I plan on making my stories nice and long! So without and other words please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: A new Life**

Out in a forest a group of bandits were running for their lives.

It was a simple rob and grab moment where they raid some small village and grab whatever they want and have some fun while there at it. They had soon gone and form a camp so they may rest. There were three groups of bandits in total were twenty and they were drinking with laughs how they killed their victims or how they raped the men's daughters then killed them, they all found it amusing. What they didn't know that on a branch hiding was a figure crouching and looking down on its prey.

This figure was tall for its age. A young boy with mid long blond hair reaching to its shoulders not bothering to tie it up. The boy was wearing an outfit of the mist and would have been mistaken for a hunter Nin. The figure just looked at the bandits with disgust under its mask. The boy went down slowly from the tree but not like a human, no he went down on all fours like an animal. The bandits didn't even noticed him so the figure seeing a bandit dozing off near a tree went to him first. Poor bandit didn't even get a chance to open his eyes as the figure had summoned these majestic gauntlets and with a quick swipe slit the man's throat.

There were only nineteen left and still they didn't notice that one of their fellow men had just died. So the figure waited again standing in the forest not caring if they spotted him. The hunter Nin look alike then noticed a bandit walking towards a bush knowing that the man must have drank too much.

The man stood while unzipping his pants and releasing his liquid and that's when he heard a noise. "Hey man if you're coming to take a leak find your own bush." The bandit chuckled, but noticed that that footsteps kept coming closer. "Hey man what I just told you…" The bandit turned his head to the left a little to see who he was talking to, but with wide eyes tried to scream only to have a hand cover his mouth and with a quick strength and movement the boy who was stalking the bandit snapped the bandit's neck letting the corpse fall down with a thud.

The boy went back to the rest of the group giving off an aura of death indicating that he was just going to end this now. His gauntlets still out were relaxed and clenching waiting to get smeared by its victims blood.

Just when the young boy was near them three bandits caught the site of him and yelled indicating that their camp was discovered. The leader of the bandit just stood up from the rest. He was wearing a black bandana on his head with a white t-shirt and black pants. The leader also had three swords on him which was strange to say the least since usually bandits carried one and well samurais carried either one or two depending on their skills, yet this one bandit is carrying three.

The leader spoke with a calm yet rough voice. "Hey kid…" the young boy who had killed two bandits stood still to look at the leader behind his mask. The leader did a quick count and noticed that two of his men were missing. "It would seem we are facing a ninja boys." The leader noticed that some of his men were silent and most of them flinched. "Tell me kid… did you come here to collect the bounty on my head?" The boy just stood there as the wind blew sending a cold breeze. That is when the leader noticed that the boy had decided to go on all four like some animal. The leader just closed his eyes and gave a chuckle. "I may have a challenge here today." Most of the bandits just gave a shock expression at their leaders words.

The distance between them all was not that far away from each other. So one of the bandits decided to charge with a battle cry and with it a few more bandits came along with the charge, yet the leader himself stayed behind and started to walk back while still facing the boy. The leader for some reason could tell that the boy was more focused on him and not his men. The leader just whispered the words "Fools" as he also noticed that a thick mist was forming behind the boy and with the thought the leader had his eyes wide open for he knew that he would not just be facing any ninja. No! He will be facing the ninja known as the Red Mist.

All the bandits noticed the mist and also noticed that the boy had been consumed by the mist disappearing within it.

"Where is he!" yelled a bandit.

"How should I know? This dam mist is to dam thick I can't even see my own legs!" shouted another bandit. Just then they heard one of their fellow comrade's scream out and while it was quite they could hear the 'thud' of a body falling. "What the hell? Who just got killed!" questioned the same bandit.

That is when everyone noticed that the mist they were in started to turn red. Another bandit that was near the first bandit that shouted noticed the wetness on his face, hands, and well everywhere on him. His face said everything as it was the look of fear, disgust, and most of all… despair. That bandit started shaking and dropped his blade on the ground. The other thug that was with him heard the sword. "Hey what's wrong with you? Pick up the dam sword!" he shouted only to hear the man he was shouting at say-

"It's blood." He whispered. "The mist is blood!" is when he shouted. And with that declaration the body counts of the bandits started to decrease as one by one each bandit started to hear the fellow criminals scream out the pain, to scream out for help. And just like that the mist started to get thicker and thicker with the color red.

That one bandit that had dropped his sword fell on his knees and started to shout to any of his fellow friends hoping to receive an answer, yet there were none. The bandit just shut his eyes hard and started to cry and that is when he heard the footsteps. The footsteps of his doom. Each step was like an antagonizing moment for him. His heart started to pound more and more and yet for some reason he started to laugh.

The figure was now in front of him claws drenching in the blood of the thugs, bandits, criminals or whatever you may call them.

The bandit just heard the dripping and slowing yet steady he lifted his head and saw the boy covered in blood from his fallen brothers and with a firm voice the bandit said "I am ready." The boy just walked behind him and the man could feel the claws on his neck.

The boy finally spoke and with a quiet voice he told the bandit "It will be quick and painless." The bandit smiled and just as the boy claimed the man fell onto the ground his neck sliced off clean.

The mist started to dissipate and when it did the leader just stood there in awe as he saw all his men that followed him on the ground dead. He had heard each and one them scream and die, yet it was just hard to believe that a young kid no older than twelve probably had just killed all nineteen bandits with ease. The sound of footstep alerted him back to reality as he saw the boy walk over the dead and put a distance of five yards between them. The leader just gave a smirk. "It would seem I am the only one left for you to kill…just know." As he was saying this he pulled out all three swords. "I won't fall that easily." He firmly stated as he held his both his blades on his hand and his third blade in his mouth. To say the young boy was surprised was an understatement for never has he seen a style like this, yet it interested him further.

The man with the three blades rushed toward the boy and swung his blade in an incredible speed that could have gotten the boy was it not for his training. The man swung each blade beside the one in his mouth and with each swing the boy would always manage to dodge them and try to counter attack by either landing a kick, punch, or a swipe from his deadly gauntlets that is until the boy was backed up to a tree and knew that he had little time to try and escape. The leader saw this and swung both his blade horizontally hoping the slice the kid in half, but the boy using his gauntlets held firm to the tip of the blades almost piercing his waist and neck. The man applaud at the strength the boy showed yet he smirked and the boy saw this and noticed that he still had his last blade in his mouth. The man just tilted his head in an upright angle and with a strong downright swing aimed his blades to slice the boy's neck. That is when the man's blade was countered by another blade, but the strange thing was that it was not someone else's blade… no this blade came from the boy and by the way the boy moved the man knew the boy was also surprised at this, for it would seem the gauntlet was not just for show with its sharp claws. No it would seem the gauntlets had some hidden blades in them as well that the young boy didn't even know himself.

As the right arm of the boy held the blade no sooner another blade from his left side came out and with a quick movement the man backed away from the boy leaving some space. That blade of his would have went through his neck was it not the fact that he felt a slight movement on the left hand of the boy.

Now the leader just stared at the child that was marveling at his new upgrade to his gauntlet. "Seems like I have to train even harder now with this new set of blades." Stated the boy as he spoke a second time. The man just stood still as he gripped his blades on both hands and teeth for the man was thinking that he was not going to lose here. "Well then…" the man just focused his eyes on the kid as he spoke behind that mask of his. "Let us continue to where we left off."

The boy dashed in an incredible speed shocking the man as he pulled one of his blade upright while the left one on his side protecting his midsection. The boy was hoping to get the advantage on the man by trying to either cut him vertically or horizontally, but this man was quick to react. The boy kept putting pressure at the man, but the man didn't let up as he head butted the kid which caught the young fake hunter Nin by surprised. The boy staggered back a few steps while the man took that moment to bring his blades into an X formation and with a mighty swing unfolded his arms swinging them apart hoping to decapitate the Nin. The boy quickly using some flexibility did a back handspring missing the blades by a few inch, but as the man unleashed his attack he also left himself wide open for he had leaned forward hoping just in case the boy would have gone a few steps back so that he may deliver a combo attack, but was just surprised to know a kid can bend that way.

The boy delivered a back legged kick onto the man's chin causing some of his teeth to shatter somewhat since he was still holding his blade on his mouth. "It would seem that third blade of yours is meant only to give a surprised attack and nothing else I presume?" Spoke the boy as the man just regained his composer. "Just so you know that I will have to end this quickly, but know this that you were a worthy swordsmen that has surprised me." The man could hear the boy give a sigh which angered the man thinking that the kid had this and already won. "I do not believe that you have noticed that while you were busy letting your men die that I had created a clone." The news shocked that man and had totally forgotten that. How could he have forgotten that… the kid was a ninja of course! The man felt a presence behind him and quickly went to strike whatever was behind him only to strike at the kid he was fighting only to turn into water. "It's over…" the man reacted to slow already…

The man felt a sting of pain in his chest and noticed two blades sticking out of him. The man just coughed blood as he dropped all three blades. "So…" he wheezed out. "This is the end?" there was no reply as the boy pulled out both his blades horizontally ending the leader of the bandit life.

The boy stood there motionless as he stared at the body and then walked up to it lifting the head and with a quick motion using his new blades sliced off the head. The boy then grabbed a scroll from his pocket and sealed the head while grabbing another scroll from his hidden pockets and sealed the three blades. The boy just looked around and only saw blood and bodies everywhere and with a slight movement the boy turned into puddle and disappeared.

(Hideout)

A man covered in bandages was sitting near a fire as he sharpened his overly large blade and opposite of him was a young female cooking a meal. The man stopped his task and turned his head slightly to the left and noticed a puddle forming till it had the shape of a young boy. The man gave a dry chuckle. "Naruto… your entrances are always interesting to observe."

The boy that had his clothes still with blood took his mask revealing his spikey mid long hair with whiskers on his cheeks gave a fox like grin as he stared at his sensei. "I have been practicing on my other shushins as well." Naruto said as he tossed both scrolls at his sensei. "That one on your left holds the head of the man with the bounty… his name I totally forgot Zabuza-sensei and the right one holds his weapons."

Zabuza gave a smirk thinking how the man that died by his students hand had a very good bounty on him and surprised him as well since the man was said to be very skilled in his blades. "Boy truly you will surpass me… or I can be wrong." Zabuza gave a wary look as placed the scrolls down and gripped the handle of his blade. "You may have already surpassed me."

Both Zabuza and Naruto stared at each other till they felt a chilling breeze and noticed that the girl that was with them was sending a deadly aura as she was holding onto the wooden spoon with a smile that will guaranteed pain if a fight started when they were about to eat.. "Now Zabuza-sensei and Naruto-Kun… it will be wise that you two don't fight as I am almost done with supper." Both males just froze in place. "I would hate it if my supper was ruined by two males that seem to go overboard whenever they fight."

Naruto spoke giving a nervous chuckle. "Ne Haku-Chan you can be very scary sometimes." Said Naruto as he walked by her and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks."

Said girl just looked at the boy and gave a smile…a smile that made Naruto still nervous. "Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto just blinked many times, "Yes Haku-Chan?" next thing he knew his ear was being pulled by the girl.

"What have I told you about getting your clothes stained by blood?" said Haku as she pulled his ears and hearing how it was hurting.

Zabuza just stared in amusements as he saw two of his students arguing about blood on one's clothing and how it is hard to remove it while washing. The leader of the group gave a breath indicating how he found it strange that two students of his that are by far stronger than him and also dating each other can act like this. Honestly it's like they don't care that they are constantly running and hiding from hunter-Nins or how they have to kill bandits to find money or asked for odd jobs.

Zabuza coughed and got the attention of his students. "Naruto…" Naruto who was now free nursing his ear gave his full attention to his sensei. "You did well today with the bounty." Naruto gave a nod. "With this hopefully we can gather more resources needed to aid the rebels to defeat the Mizukage."

It had been five years now that Naruto had joined the group with Zabuza and his new girlfriend Haku, and in those five years many things have happened. Zabuza had started to train Naruto in the way of silent killing along with Haku and with the hunter Nin disguise it helped to know that they were somewhat safe since some ninjas would pass by them and not question them since they believed that Haku and Naruto were hunter Nin searching for some criminal. Now Zabuza had told Naruto of his plan and even stated that he was using Naruto as his tool, yet Naruto did not find it harsh that he was being used for just like Haku for Zabuza had given Naruto purpose to live and fight. Now as Zabuza trained both him and Haku they also encountered two brother whom named themselves the Demon Brothers who were known as Gozu and Meizu. Young children probably same age as Haku being at sixteen or so. They were at least in Chunin while Naruto and Haku… well Zabuza can just say that those two were stronger than him and he was impressed to know that both kids put everything while training. Haku was faster thanks to her bloodline and Naruto? Well Zabuza confirmed thanks to Naruto telling him how the village he lived in had basically kicked him out kept telling him he was a demon and how he was always called a 'Fox'. That day Zabuza gave a mighty laugh thinking that he was in luck when he was in possession of the nine tail Jinchuriki and not only that but Naruto also had the famous Rinnegan.

Speaking of those eyes Zabuza could see that Naruto had no control over his eyes since they were on 24/7. "Naruto…" said man as his student once again gave his attention to his leader. "How are the training with your eyes?"

Naruto just shut his eyes and released the air he had in him. "All is well I have yet to fully master it… if anything it would have made my battle with that leader of the bandit much easier if I wanted to use them, but I went against it." Zabuza just gave a nod at his words and decided to get up and serve his meal.

Haku looking at the man that was like a father to her just stared at him as he poured his meal and then saw how her boyfriend was doing the same. "Zabuza-sensei…" man just stared at his only female student. "Where are the brothers?" Haku asked this because as she went to get some vegetables and some other ingredients for the meal she came back and noticed that the brothers were not around.

Zabuza staring at the sky noticed it was getting dark, but none the less answered the questioned. "Don't fret Haku… they only went to gather any information on jobs that may need ninjas like us." Haku just nodded and went to pour her own meal as well.

It was a well hour as it passed till Naruto just remembered about his fight and how he unlocked his new set of blades and decided now to tell his sensei and girlfriend. Naruto stood up and unsealed his gauntlets and then focused on his hands to which the blades were now seen. Zabuza and Haku were amazed now that Naruto had new set of blades. Both sensei and student were still amazed at the gauntlets.

The gauntlets were as beautiful as always yet they just noticed that the color had changed. Instead of the color they once were when Naruto first acquired them they were now black with red, and instead of a fox curled up it was now bearing its fang like it was ready to kill. The blade themselves seem to be extending out of the upper hand showing its clean silver shine to them all. The gauntlet as they see it now was black on the finger tips as the claws and the rest were red with a fox head on the side of the hands as if the jaws were part of Naruto's fingers and the eyes glowed a deep crimson color. Naruto knew very well what he contained and he has not once relied on the power within him even though Zabuza tells him to train to use it, for even if he says that Naruto would decline on that training for he feared that if he unleashes that power he wouldn't be able to stop using it.

Naruto began to tell his fight to his sensei and how he was saved by his gauntlets. Zabuza was intrigued by this and was wondering if the fox was helping the kid get stronger if so what would be that purpose. Zabuza wanted to ask more questions till he noticed a tiny looking toad land his feet.

Zabuza face became serious and his two students noticed the change instantly. The two youngsters were about to ask if their sensei was alright but he beat them first. "Stay here Naruto and Haku… wait for the Demon Brothers till I return." Both students question their master but gave a nod. Zabuza gave a return nod "Good I'll return as fast as possible. I have something to do." Zabuza disappeared in a gust of mist.

"Man I need to start practicing on that shushin of his…" spoke Naruto as he and Haku were now alone. "It's so awesome!" Haku gave a sweat drop at her boyfriend's antic but agreed for it was cool to disappear like that.

Zabuza was now following a red looking toad…

(Flash Back)

After that fateful day when he saw Naruto save Haku he was always on guard ever since he saw the famous Jiraiya. He questioned why he gave him a nod and it was after a month that the legendary toad sage had shown himself to Zabuza once more, and when he did Zabuza had his famous Kubikiribocho ready to do battle even though he knew that he may not win.

It was a good thing that the kids were out hunting for their meal so they would have to hear or see this moment.

"Put that blade away boy…" Zabuza did not let go of his blade and still had it ready for battle. The toad sage just gave a sigh and gave a serious look and blasted Zabuza with enough killer intent that it started to make the Ex-Mist Nin sweat. "I only came to talk about the boy…Naruto." That got Zabuza's attention as he placed the tip of the blade deep in the soil of the ground.

Zabuza had his hand on the handle just in case but looked deeply in to the man that can kill him with ease.

The sage just looked at Zabuza "How is he doing so far?"

That caught the Demon of the Mist off guard but regained his composure, "What's it to you pal?" asked Zabuza with his own question as well.

"I'm his godfather…" again that caught the Mist Nin off guard. "And as his Godfather I need to know how he is doing."

Zabuza let go of his blade relaxing now. "He is doing well…" Jiraiya gave a smile. "I have already started to teach him the ways of being a Nin." Jiraiya didn't say anything giving Zabuza the hint to continue his talk. "For a kid his age he has already learned many things that I never knew a kid like him can learn… he trains none stop and always seems to push his limit." Stated Zabuza with a hint of surprised yet pride. "Honestly this kid is like a gold mine-…" Zabuza stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look of Jiraiya.

"If I were you I'll watch what I say about my godchild…" the sage spoke with a hint of anger. Zabuza noticed his hands shaking and knew to watch what he says now.

Zabuza was breathing slowly now as he tried his best not to show any fear, but was failing miserably yet none the less he continued. "Also…" Zabuza gave his own serious face. "I know what he contains." A kunai was near said man's throat as he was shock to see the speed of the sage.

"Does he know?" questioned the hermit and when he saw Zabuza give a nod he cursed himself. "How did he react?"

Zabuza told him how Naruto cried and started to scream at whoever placed this burden on to him. Zabuza told the hermit how each night he would be chased, hurt, beaten, and worst hang by his life as the ninjas and civilians would always try and kill him. Jiraiya eyes were wide and had released the kunai from the Mist Nin neck. Zabuza saw how the man's knuckles were clenched and were turning white.

"Also…" Jiraiya looked up still angered. "He has the eyes of the great sage himself." Never would he guessed that the great hermit would be this shock, but Zabuza heard a faint whisper that sounded like 'He too has it' Zabuza was curious and was going to see if he can get any answers.

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the missing Nin stopping from Zabuza from speaking. "That scroll has Justus for Naruto that he can learn." Zabuza took the scroll and put it away. "Also what are his affinities?"

"Wind…" started Zabuza as he saw the man he was facing smirk. "Water…" This time he saw the man raise his eyebrow. "Fire…" this time the man's eye were wide open. "Earth and lightning." Jiraiya should have known since having the eyes of the great sage was said that the man himself was able to use all elements.

"Anything else?" Said the baffle sage as Zabuza gave a nod.

"Naruto is also combing the elements." Zabuza stopped as he heard the man laugh. "Is there something amusing?"

The sage hermit just nodded saying no. "It's nothing."

Zabuza just ignored his outburst. "That kid is truly a genius to start trying to copy Haku's ability…the ice release." The sage just gave a nod.

"Well that scroll should be good for a good month or two… I'll contact you in those times." The Leaf Nin turned around ready to live till he heard Zabuza say "Stop". Jiraiya gave a slight turn of his head to see the man. "Is there something you may need?"

Zabuza just swallowed the lump in his throat. "I would want funds for this plan I have that will-…"

Zabuza was stopped as Jiraiya gave a smirk as he was now fully staring at the mist Nin. "Don't worry I'll have some of my contacts inform you of some missions that will help you with your rebel to over throw the Mizukage." Zabuza had his eyes wide open as how the sage knew his plan. "I know many things and it's my job to keep track of them since I'm the spy master in my village." Zabuza gave a nod which in turn made the sage disappear in a swirl of leaves.

(Present time)

There were times where the sage himself would appear or random people that the hermit himself sent to meet the ex-Mist Nin. As of right now the Demon of the Mist was wondering what the hermit may need since right now Zabuza was well occupied. Zabuza kept walking till the little toad disappeared and in front of him was the Toad sage himself smirking.

Zabuza found a tree and decided to lean on it. "So what business you have with me now?" asked the missing Nin.

Jiraiya for his part just stood there smirking and gave a nod saying there was no business. "Just here to talk that is all." Zabuza gave an understanding look knowing that it would mainly be about his young apprentice. "I must say… those gauntlets of his are impressive and I seem to recall you not telling me about them?" asked the sage still smirking. Zabuza was about to answer but the toad sage spoke again. "I am to guess that the fox gave it to him?" Zabuza gave a nod. "Now…" Jiraiya's smirk was gone as he placed his right hand on his chin. "The main question is why the fox gave him those gauntlets?"

Zabuza decided to tell the great hermit on when those gauntlets appeared.

"So it was out of protection that those weapons of his appeared… interesting." Spoke the hermit. "It's was also quite interesting of him using his skills that you taught him to kill all those bandits in a swift fluid motion." Zabuza was slightly shock that he witnessed Naruto on his battle since Naruto's senses were sharp that even the kid himself can spot Zabuza without any problem. "From your expression I am guessing that you didn't expect the kid to spot me?" his answer was received when Zabuza gave a nod. "The kid is good, but he still has a long way to go."

Zabuza gave a mild evil chuckle which made Jiraiya question for said man's action. "You have no idea what the kid can truly do… that display you saw was simple for him." Jiraiya felt a shiver for some reason from the mist Nin words.

"Well I have no scroll for the kid right now, but soon I'll take the kid from your grasp and return him home." Spoke the hermit with a serious look.

Zabuza for his part stood up straight and glared at the man. "What?!" shouted Zabuza as his eyes were wide open. "You intend to take the boy back home to where he was considered a demon and a threat in his village?!" exclaimed the Mist Nin as Jiraiya was not fazed by the yelling. "I have taught the kid so many things! I even consider him as my…" Zabuza noticed a tear had fallen from his face and realized he was shedding tears? But why? Both Haku, Naruto, and the Demon Brothers where his tools yet all those times training and being together has made him feel that they are no longer his tools but yet his family.

Jiraiya noticed the man stop in his sentence and knew how he must feel but he had to do what was needed since his own sensei the Third Hokage has been asking for the blond kid for so long and Jiraiya has kept his lie for so long and was afraid that his lies may catch up to him sooner or later. Jiraiya gave a long sigh. "Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Kyuubi and his birth place is Konoha." Started the sage. "I understand that his life was hell there and I am grateful that you have trained him hard for those many years, and because of that I know that Naruto will be able to protect himself." Jiraiya walked up to the swordsman and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Beside I also plan on training himself since it is my right as a God-Father." He said with a smirk.

Zabuza just stood there and without thinking swatted the sage's hand from his shoulder and started to walk back to his camp. "Tell me one thing … _hermit_." Zabuza spoke the ending with hate. "As Naruto was growing I noticed his looks and I must ask…" his face became so serious that it actually made the sage himself flinch knowing what the Nin may say. "Is Naruto the son of your villager's home… the Fourth Hokage?" the toad sage said nothing only having a grim look. Zabuza had his answer and walked off, but then stopped. "You disgrace his legacy by leaving him to suffer." He stated and walked off.

Jiraiya just stood there knowing that the Mist Nin was right. The sage himself could have done something to help the kid, but was too focused on his spy network and well his 'Research'. It hurt the Sage, but he told the swordsman what was needed to be done and with that the sage started to walk off till he felt a massive killing intent.

The sage looked up on a branch and noticed the eyes of the great sage himself with blond hair and whiskers mark on his cheek. Jiraiya cursed himself and was surprised to know that the kid had somehow managed to hide himself from two very strong Ninjas. Jiraiya fixed himself as he stared at the boy. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Said boy jumped off the branch as he stared at the man that helped his family for so long. Naruto just stared at the infamous Sannin. "How much did you hear?" the man said as he stared at his God-child.

"All of it." Was his answer and Jiraiya once again cursed himself for letting the kid get the drop on him. "What do you think then of what I told your sensei?"

Naruto just stood there eyes glaring at the Sannin. He hands were free from his gauntlets and were clenching his fist. His teeth were grinding from the anger he was holding and for a moment Jiraiya noticed a small trace of red chakra leaking out of the boy, but immediately stopped. The sage was sweating profusely thinking that the boy was going to lose control, but it went away quickly just as it came.

"I shall not go my dear _GOD-FATHER!_" shouted Naruto as Jiraiya moved a step back. It was like he can feel the boy's power from just that scream.

Jiraiya took a step forward. "Naruto if you did hear everything then you know that the Leaf is your home! Your own father chose you to be the vessel and be seen as a hero! Both your parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died to bring you to this world!" he shouted as he used his hands to put more feelings to it. "Don't you care about your home? About your friends that you left?" the sage had his head down as he stood there silently. "What of the man you considered as your grandfather?"

Naruto just kept looking at his God-father and then his eyes became calm for just a moment. "I shall cherish those memories I have with those whom have loved me and taken care of me…" he started when his eyes became full of anger once more. "But I will never forget what my own village did to me when I was supposed to be considered their hero!"

Naruto was then pushed back to a tree having the Sage move quickly to place his forearm on the kid's throat. "If we had done that then the enemies of your father would have found out and attacked the Leaf!" still putting pressure but gave a curious look seeing as the boy was not struggling. "The leaf sustained heavy casualty that day the Fox attacked and the Third and I knew that we had to keep it a secret from everyone else. Only a few knew that you were the son of the Fourth." Now confused as the boy was still allowing this and was not struggling, but he kept speaking to the boy and to see if the boy would make and movement put more pressure on his throat. "There were so many that wanted to have you in their clan home, but then there would be rumors or questions if they were going to use you an betray the Hokage. We couldn't allow that to happen and so as I went off with my spy network my Sensei the Third placed you in the orphanage thinking that you would grow up as a normal child." Jiraiya said that part with sadness knowing that it didn't go well.

Jiraiya looked at his God-Child and noticed no life in those pupils of his; no care what so ever like if it didn't matter to him anymore. That is when the sage felt a sharp object on his spine. He could feel the tip of it almost grazing his skin. He turned his head slightly and was shock to see his god-child staring at him with his gauntlets out. The sage turned his head back at the boy he was holding when the boy smirked and turned to water. "And then it was no sooner when I had abandoned my home did you realize the pain and suffering I went through." Stated Naruto as he pulled back his blade and let it disappear to the tattoo on the back of his palm.

Naruto started to walk away till he stopped and bit his thumb and smeared it on his right upper shoulder. A puff appeared and in Naruto's hand was a big scroll in which Jiraiya noticed right away and before he can speak Naruto tossed it to the man which he got it with one hand. "A fool from that village of yours ran near us and tried taking our belongings. He was a fool to think he was able to match my girlfriend back then." It was indeed a foolish thing that man did since it all happened like a few months ago. "The scroll did have some interesting things that I picked up."

Jiraiya just stared at the boy thinking how much he learned since inside the scroll contained many forbidden Justus. "Take the scroll for it has no use to me anymore and I wouldn't sell it since I knew that almost most of those Justus are very dangerous." Jiraiya just did some hand signs and it puffed away.

Naruto continued to walk till he heard his god-father shout to him. "Naruto just think about it… at your current age you are considered a low Jounin and you can easily defend yourself. Don't you know how much everybody misses you?" Naruto said nothing and made Jiraiya serious. "If you don't come back I'll have to use force and… I'll make sure not to stop the hunter Nin from tracking you since I've been delaying them and telling them false information." Jiraiya saw the quick flinch and knew he had it. If the boy was anything like his father and mother he would do what is right and come back to the Leaf even if it meant leaving his girlfriend.

Naruto stood still for a while and slightly turned his head to the right revealing his one eye to the hermit and with a calm yet confident voice he said. "If anyone comes towards those I love I will personally kill them with my bare hands even if it is someone from the Leaf for I will not hesitate to stop them or_**END THEM**_…" Jiraiya's eye were wide open and for some reason inside his head he smirked. Just like his parents. His parents would do what is right, yet at the same time when it came to those they loved they will not stop at anything to protect those whom they love. "And let you know Jiraiya I am cutting all my ties with Konoha for as of today Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze never exist for my new name shall be Naruto Momochi."

Jiraiya kept that smirk. 'That brat will be one tough kid and will surpass all the previous generation…still disowning his last name and changing it? Still that kid will be good I know it for I know for sure he is the Child of Prophecy.' Thought the Sage as he was getting ready to leave.

Naruto walked off and heard the man that was his God-father whisper a few words. "Good luck Brat… you'll need it." The man had disappeared and Naruto just gave his own fox smirk.

(Base)

Naruto was already heading back till he heard his girlfriend scream and shout and with his enhanced hearing heard his girlfriend talk to their sensei.

Before he left he had told his girlfriend and the demon brothers when they came which was like three minutes when Zabuza left that he was going to go check something really quick. Nobody stopped him.

"What do you mean Naruto is going to be leaving us?! How can you say that? He has been with us for so many years now!" Haku was walking back and forth in front of her sensei and the two Demon Brothers. "I will not let this happen!" she shouted.

Zabuza was getting a migraine from the yelling he was hearing, but stared at his only female student. "Look Haku it's non-negotiable. He has to leave whether you like it or not. He is from the Leaf and it is high time he goes back home!" he half shouted losing his temper not at Haku shouting at him but because the sage was forcing him to and had no choice since he knew the sage has been keeping them safe and giving them jobs to survive and have supplies for the rebel.

Haku was shedding tears and the demon brothers were kind of bummed thinking that the blond knuckled head was going to leave their gang. That is when they head something in the bush and got their weapons ready when the person that came out was Naruto himself with a serious look.

"I am not going back to the Leaf and that's final he stated." Zabuza got up and walked to the kid.

"No you have to!" he shouted only to see the boy look at him with those purple ripple eyes. That is when he noticed Naruto mouthing words and instantly Zabuza knew why he said that and without thinking he embraced the boy in a fierce hug shocking everyone in the area. "You spoke to him?" he whispered. Naruto answered with a yes back.

Naruto still hugging his former teacher and someone that was like a father to him. "I promised I won't let anything happen to you guys… I am your tool Zabuza-sensei and this tool shall not abandon you." Zabuza felt a sting at his chest at those words, but none the less felt happy to know that Naruto was sticking with them. It was no sooner that he was still holding the blond Jinchuriki and instantly pulled away.

Zabuza coughed in his hand and made his voice sound menacing. "Well then Gaki… that good and all, but now that all is settle…" Zabuza walked to his blade and heft to his shoulder. "It's time for some training!" Everyone in the area turned white since Zabuza's training was ruthless. Haku gulped while the two brothers held each other crying and Naruto was sweating yet for some reason he can tell that his sensei was happy to still have him.

Things were looking great for them for the time being…

"_Water style: Water Dragon Missile!" _shouted a very excited Mist Nin as four young children started to run for their lives.

Yup things were looking well…

(A Month later)

Kaiza was sitting and tied up to a log all bruised up while two thugs were beside him giving a smirk while holding the handles of their blades. A short man was also there and was in front of him.

Said short man was chubby and looked like the boss of the two men that were between Kaiza. The chubby man smirked as he stared at the crowd that had formed. "Ladies and gentleman I have been very kind to you all and had made sure nothing bad come to this home of yours." He lied and the people knew as well. "But it would seem we have some people here who wants to rebel against my rule." He pointed his cane at the man that was tied up. "This man is a fool and I will show you what happens to those who rebel against me." He gave him two men the signal at which the unsheathed their blades and when to face said man who was down.

Kaiza with his good eye could see many people shock and fearful, yet he can only focus on his beloved wife and step-son whom he loves. Kaiza just gave a strong smile and saw his family crying.

The two men just lifted their blades up ready to strike and Kaiza shut his eye ready for his death.

The wind blew and Kaiza heard something get cut and then that is when he felt something wet hit his face. He opened his eye and it quickly became wide as did everyone else that was there. The look and gruesome way to kill someone made people scream yet for Kaiza made him question…who saved him.

Gato the tyrant that now owns the land known as The Land Of Waves just witnessed two of his men get cut in half in a swift movement that it seemed that they were already cut in half that the wind just made them move thus making them fall apart. Gato panicked more when a Mist started to form out of nowhere. That is when he decided to cut his loss and run for his pathetic life.

Kaiza saw the mist come and witnessed Gato run. "Don't worry." A voice spoke to him as he felt the rope fall off from his wrist. Kaiza tried getting up but would fall due to his injury but was held up by his saver. No sooner he felt himself get hit by the air itself until he noticed he was in front of his house. Kaiza just started to shed his tears right there and then and turned his head to thank his saver when he realized that he was alone. Kaiza was shocked till he heard his wife, son, and father-in-law run to him each crying and embraced him.

Up in the roof of the house Naruto who had saved the man just smiled behind his mask as he disappeared in a gust of mist.

(Few days later)

Naruto cursed as he undid the binds of his two companions as they were defeated by a Jounin Nin from Leaf.

From the Leaf!

He never expected Tazuna to go seek help from the Leaf, but he can't blame him since Gato decided to hire his Sensei and well Zabuza couldn't say no to money since we needed it to survive and get equipment for the rebel. Also it is not like Zabuza was going to kill the old man? He and Haku persuaded him to make it look like they killed him. Zabuza agreed to it but so far the plan was not going as it was supposed to.

Things were not going to go great as he decided to put both the demon brothers in a scroll that he learned from the forbidden scroll he had obtained and given back to the Toad Sage. Naruto placed the scroll containing the brothers in one of his pouch and went to catch up to Haku and his Sensei.

(Few hours later)

Naruto was next to his girlfriend as they were witnessing the sensei beating the Leaf Jounin. They smirked thinking that the Leaf was going to lose in the water prison justu till they noticed some pale looking kid pull out a scroll and draw on it only for some weird animals came out of it. It did surprise them that the justu did manage to destroy the clones Zabuza had made and it surprised them to know an Uchiha was with them.

Zabuza had cursed thinking he let his guard down by a bunch of fresh genins. Zabuza started to do his water style great waterfall justu when he also noticed that Kakashi the Jounin was doing it as well thanks to his dam one eye Sharingan.

For a moment Naruto was shock as he got a good look on the man that was beating his sensei/father.

Both Naruto and Haku noticed Zabuza hesitate for some reason and that is when Kakashi's water style great waterfall justu had been done and was sent flying towards Zabuza who was still frozen due to the shock.

Naruto quickly placed his hands in front of him and visualized if he was in front of his sensei and with his words he spoke "Shinra Tensei" and just like that an invisible force of wall had blocked the attack of Kakashi's which shocked him and brought Zabuza back to reality only for three needles to get struck at his neck bringing him down.

Kakashi still wide eye noticed two figures appear and he would guess they were hunter-Nin from the Mist, yet he found it strange that they looked so young. One had long blond spikey hair and the other had their hair in a bun.

One of the figures which sounded like a female spoke. "Thank you for aiding in distracting him…"

Kakashi nodded as the other started to speak. "We have been following him for some time now." Kakashi went to the body of the missing Nin to check the pulse and found none.

Again Kakashi gave a nod as he pulled down his headband to cover his eye since it was draining him. Just as the two were about to leave with the body of Zabuza he asked them a question. "Was it you that somehow blocked my justu?" he asked.

The female decided to speak since the male was carrying the body. "We believed it was you?" she relpied back knowing that it was her boyfriend's move that had protected their sensei from a serious blow. Haku noticed Kakashi nodding now and with that she shrugged and disappeared with her partner leaving Kakashi to fall face first with his team shouting whether he was ok or not.

Naruto was walking with his cane and blindfold covering his eyes to visit Tazuna and his family with his girlfriend acting as his guide both were wearing casual civilian clothing. It was strange that his mission is to kill the bridge builder, but he promised he wouldn't since it would just hurt the family of Kaiza. Tsunami was the wife of Kaiza and was just minding her own business while cleaning her front door.

Tsunami noticed her dear friend Naruto and his girlfriend Haku walking towards them. For Tsunami they had met them when Kaiza was saved a day or two later. The two couples had come to visit them to ask if the man known Kaiza was ok. The family never knew the kids and asked if they moved in and they replied yes. That is when the family worried for the safety of the kids saying that they should leave before Gato came to them. Tsunami and her family found it amusing how Naruto the 'blind boy' would say that he can beat anyone with one hand behind his back only to fall. The family loved the couples and saw they always smiled and it made her family see hope that one day Gato would pay for his crimes.

Naruto who can sense the area thanks to his training could tell where he was and where the people were at. Naruto decided to run ahead while his girlfriend would say to wait.

"Naruto-kun wait! You don't know where your heading!" the brunet girl half shouted as she tried to catch up to her boyfriend going in a slow civilian speed.

Naruto for his part just knew what he was doing but had to play his part. "Don't worry Haku-Chan I know where I am-…" that's all Naruto could say until he went head first to the wall of the house of Tsunami who was next to Naruto as he hit the wall and fell backwards.

Tsunami rushed towards Naruto and noticed Naruto laughing while rubbing his forehead. "Ouch… who put that wall there?" he asked chuckling as it also forced the half winded girlfriend and Tsunami to laugh.

Tsunami helped Naruto get up. "Naruto-Kun and Haku-Chan it is good to see you." The women smiled.

Haku smiled back. "It is good to see you as well Tsunami-san." Naruto was now up and beside her. "I had heard that Tazuna had gone and gotten help to stop Gato?"

Tsunami clasped her hands together. "Why yes he did and he just came back today with them." Haku squeezed her boyfriend's hand which made Naruto just use his thumb to relax her by rubbing it on her back hand. "If you want you can come in and meet them… they are very nice people." She said as he turned around to open the door.

Naruto spoke "its ok Tsunami-chan we just wanted to know if Tazuna was ok, and beside Haku-Chan and I are kind of busy today and we really need to go." He started to pull his girlfriend away the house while waving silly at Tsunami.

Tsunami waved back and went inside her house. The Leaf team were all sitting while the Jounin was reading his orange book. Her husband was with her son eating a meal and talking about how the bridge will look like and all.

Kaiza heard the door so did the Jounin. "Hey Honey who was at the door?" Inari and the Leaf team also wanted to know.

Tsunami had locked the door and faced her family. "O it was just Haku-Chan and Naruto-Kun visiting as always nothing new they just wanted to know how we were doing and all, yet I do find it strange that they didn't want to come inside to see the people who saved my father?" The words Kakashi heard made him drop his book as he went quickly outside in search for the person whom he has missed for so long.

Kakashi had rushed outside leaving a bunch of confused people behind beside the pale boy who had his eyes narrowed and had disappeared in the shadows intent on following his 'sensei'.

(Clearing area of Wave)

Kakashi was running everywhere and had even decided to summon some shadow clones in search for the blond Jinchūriki. Kakashi can remember the day when he heard news about how a bunch of civilians and chunins had chased out Naruto. Kakashi had cursed that day since he was doing a mission for the Hokage and even went so far to blame the old man for letting this event happen without his supervision. Kakashi even went so far as well in search for the boy, but after a week of none stop searching he was told to head back.

Kakashi searched and searched and yet now he again couldn't find the small boy he considered his brother. Just when he was about to give up he realized one of his shadow clones had dispelled itself and had given him the memories. The memories that would lead him to the boy and hopefully bring him back home.

Kakashi came to a clearing and noticed the surrounding. It was a sight to see as there were flowers everywhere and that is when he noticed the two couple. He could hardly recognized the boy due to how he had his hair long and tied in a ponytail. He can hear them speaking.

"Ne Haku-chan…" Naruto spoke to his girlfriend as he was laying down and resting his head on her lap while using his right hand to caress her face. Haku who was kneeling and enjoying the moment gave an 'hm'. "After this mission do you think we will be able to finally go to the Mist Village?" he asked.

That question shocked Kakashi having already thinking and knowing what he meant when he said the mission. Naruto and this girl known as Haku were the two Hunter-Nin that aided Zabuza. Kakashi wanted to make himself known and possibly stop their mission till he heard the girl speak.

"Well Naruto-Kun we first need to trick Gato in believing that we killed Tazuna so that we may get paid full but due to the battle with Leaf Jounin it may make things harder..." Said Haku as Kakashi can hear the faint sadness.

So they are not a threat instead the main threat is Gato. "Don't worry my Vixen… I got that all cover up." Naruto smiled as he stood in a crisscross and planted a kiss on his girlfriend even with his blindfold still on. He brought his girlfriend up. "Haku go check Zabuza really quick ok? I'm going to go to the store and grab some ingredients for tonight's meal ok?"

Haku stood still and gave a serious look making Naruto look away. "No ramen ok Naruto-kun…" she stated is a stern voice.

Naruto hung his head down in shame. "Buu~t Haku~-chan!" he began his plead only to be stop by a cold stern look that Naruto noticed ice being formed around him which made Naruto shut his mouth. Haku gave a sweet smile and started to walk away swaying her hips in the process. Naruto just gave a chuckle seeing how her girlfriend was acting.

Though he had his blindfold he was still able to see the outside since the cloth was see through.

After Kakashi noticed the girl leave he was about to make his appearance till he heard Naruto speak once again. "It has been a while has it Big brother?" Kakashi froze in place and started to walk slowly towards the boy with fresh tears being made. Naruto didn't remove his blindfold but was now staring at the man who had been there in his life for as long as he can remember before he was chased out. Naruto didn't blame Kakashi for not being there when he needed him since he knew Kakashi was always busy with missions, yet he had other people that aided him.

"Naruto…" Kakashi wiped away his tears. "It really is you." He embraced Naruto in a hug and Naruto returned the hug.

After a while Kakashi broke the hug and ruffled the boy's hair messing with it. "My, my Naruto you sure have grown." Kakashi chuckled as he noticed the slight blush from Naruto. Said boy swatted his hand and smiled none the less, but that is when Kakashi got serious and reached for the blindfold on Naruto's eyes.

Naruto jumped back. "Sorry brother, but I can't show you what is behind these cloth."

Kakashi wanted to know and was curious as to why Naruto was covering his eyes. "Naruto…" he started. "Do you really plan on heading to the Mist?"

Naruto did not answer. "I said all those things knowing you were hiding brother and I meant everything. I will not return to the place that had chased me away just because of what I hold in me." Kakashi gave a shock look and held sadness. "I am really glad to know you are well and alive and was surprised that Tazuna came for you to ask for help, but know this brother we plan on helping the people here no matter the cost. I have trained hard each day so that I may protect the people I love and one day become the Mizukage." Kakashi slumped his shoulder for he knew Naruto always spoke about being Hokage, but now wanting to be Mizukage? He knew there was no way in changing his mind now. Naruto always did what he wanted and nothing would stop him from completing it.

Kakashi walked to Naruto and just placed a hand on his shoulder and gave his signature eye smile. "Ok Naruto I won't stop you, but I'll still try my best to persuade you to return back ok?" Naruto just gave a genuine smile. "Now." He stood straight facing his little brother. "What do you plan on doing about your mission?"

Naruto walked to a tree and placed his palm on it while facing it. "Just as you heard brother… I plan on tricking Gato in believing that we killed Tazuna and suck every ounce of money that old bastard has and then kill him so that he may not terrorize anyone else." Kakashi then noticed that the tree started to freeze shocking the Copy Nin and then Naruto punched the tree shattering it.

"Naruto… if you can… can you tell me all that has happened to you since the day…?" Kakashi hesitated for a minute, but Naruto had faced him now and spoke.

It was silent for a while and all you can hear was the wind brushing the leaves on the trees, and for a moment Kakashi was sure that Naruto would not tell him anything… yet he was wrong when he saw the boy smile.

"Ya, I'll tell you." Kakashi smiled at the response. "But first…" Naruto moving his mouth spit a needle behind Kakashi and heard something move on top of the bush. Kakashi took out a kunai ready for anything and was now beside Naruto. "Seems like you have a Nin who is not what he supposed to be." The student of Kakashi came out revealing it to be Sai.

Sai came out (**A/N: **Clothing from Shippuden only longer since he is younger) having his fake smile on.

"I applaud you in sneaking your way and not allowing my brother from noticing you." He faced his brother with a disappointing look. "You have gone down brother since you left Anbu." Kakashi nodded at that. "Still I noticed you were there just as I noticed my brother there as well… so head back to your client's house before I decide to kill you." Naruto sent a good amount of Killer Intent which made Kakashi sweat a bit, but for Sai his smile disappeared and his eyes went wide to feel such fear it was like he can see his own death as well, but none the less he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stared at his brother. "Any idea?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I can tell you that things may not end well now once this mission is over."

Naruto nodded and started to trade information's to each other over the past years that have occurred. Kakashi hearing this was really shock to know that Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki has been put in the Bingo book as the Red Mist, yet it depressed the one eye Sharingan to know that Naruto has been living a life like this. Having to kill and run to make a living, but hey at least Jiraiya came along to help them and knowing that Naruto now knows his parents made things better for him.

Kakashi now decided to tell Naruto of the events that have occurred in the Leaf. Some of the news didn't matter to Naruto much but was glad that the Third has decided to pick up his slack and do something about the village.

All was said and Naruto who was sitting with his big brother decided to speak. "Brother…" Kakashi stared at his little brother. "I want you to train your students for the incoming fight." Kakashi had an idea what he was going to say, but let him finished. "I'll give you a week to prepare because in that week hopefully I would have found the base of Gato and when done I'll kill the midget and all that followed him."

Kakashi just started to think if he should do anything, but decided to let it be. "Sounds a reasonable plan." Naruto gave a nod. "And don't worry about my 'student' I'll speak to him later on."

Naruto just walked off and waved off as did Kakashi knowing that in a week's time things will get very interesting.

A week has passed and Naruto decided to let his sensei know of what has transpired and well at first Zabuza was shock and furious, but soon after a while Zabuza came to think that what Naruto did was going to help them on their mission.

Haku along with the Demon brothers had gone and searched for the base of Gato which was four days after the encounter with Kakashi. They had laid down their plan and would strike when the team met with Kakashi's team. The Demon brothers would start and raid the area knowing that Gato would go and double cross them since they found a diary containing all the fat man's plans.

Seriously who would have a dairy and hold all the secrets in a book?

But what disturbed them the most was that in the book Gato had written how he had to hire someone else just in case worst comes to show… that did not settle well with the Mist team.

While that had happened Naruto and Kakashi had been speaking time to time. Kakashi wanted Naruto not to hold back and to show him his true strength and to test his students in a real life death situation. Still they were going to have to play this along and hope that the kid Sai doesn't spill anything.

(Un-finished Bridge)

Kakashi was reading his porn as usual and Sasuke along with Sai were there guarding Tazuna and Kaiza while Sakura had stayed behind with Tsunami and Inari.

Kakashi then noticed the fog and knew that it was time to play their part…. Well his part of course along with Tazuna and Kaiza since it was only fair they know the plan as well so that they wouldn't fear of what may happen. "Tazuna… Kaiza!" the two men stared at Kakashi knowing what must be done. They stopped what they were doing and Sai went up with them creating three Ink clones each covering their blind spot.

Sai knew what was going on and was contemplating whether or not to go along with it or just do his other mission given by his Lord. He frowned and wondered about the boy known as Naruto. Chased and hunted yet he has trained and is far stronger than him and if he can bet probably stronger than some of his upper comrades. What was it that made him so strong? Was it the bond he had with those around him? Sai's face showed confusion and irritation but ignored it and focused on his mission.

"Well, well, well Kakashi." Said a voice in the Mist. "Seems like we will have our little rematch after all." Kakashi was not startled at this at all since Naruto told him that he told Zabuza of the plan. Still it was always good to play a role in an act.

Sasuke was beside Kakashi and noticed Zabuza had created some Water Clones. Sasuke started to shake. "Seems like your student is afraid Kakashi." Zabuza gave an evil chuckle.

Sasuke for his part stared at the clones. "I'm shaking from excitement." Kakashi gave a nod and Sasuke disappeared in a blur of speed that was probably Chunin speed and had destroyed the water clones.

Zabuza laughed hard. "Seems like you may have a rival Haku." Haku appeared out of the mist wearing her Fake Hunter-Nin outfit. "But I doubt he will be any challenge to you at all." At those words Sasuke seethed. Haku disappeared in a speed that Kakashi was quite surprised since this was his first time witnessing any form of ninja skills from the girl.

Sasuke followed the girl in their own little battle allowing Kakashi and Zabuza to start their own fight.

"Is the plan being set into motion?" asked Kakashi as he noticed the Former Swordsmen pull out his famous blade the Kubikiribōchō.

Kakashi quickly pulled out his own Kunai. Zabuza had charged at the Copy Nin and when they clashed he gave his answer. "The plan has already been in motion soon all of this will be over." Kakashi was struggling but gave a nod. "But let's not worry about the plan for I really want a rematch from the last fight." Both Nin smirked as the broke the struggle and began their fight once again.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was sitting down complaining how she wanted to be with her Sasuke-Kun, but here she was babysitting the client's family along with this strange boy who showed up. Sakura had to admit that the boy was cute, but shame he was blind. She really wanted to see his eyes for some reason. Still all she can think about was her Sasuke-Kun and how awesome he is and that knowing him he will finish this mission in no time.

Tsunami and Inari were sitting down watching television enjoying their time while Naruto who had come along as the 'Blind boy' was sitting next to the kid playing with his hair and laughing at the sound of the T.V. since he can tell it was a comedy show.

Naruto showed up just in case any of Gato's goons decided to show up. Still nothing was going on so he decided to chill and relax until he noticed the pink hair girl. Naruto groaned hearing the girl complain about her Sasuke-Kun and how she wants to be with him.

Fan Girls!

Why would they allow these types of girls into joining the Ninja Ranks? All it's going to do is get them killed, get in the way of the mission, or just be used in a way where if they use her they can get away.

Naruto gave a deep sigh till he felt the chakra spike from his team and knew the plan was set in motion and just when he was about to get up he heard the door knock. Tsunami was going to go get it, but Naruto insisted he go check since he can feel two signature behind that door.

Naruto playing as the 'Blind boy' walked ever so slowly to the door where he opened it revealing two thugs smirking. "Hello? Can I help you?" asked Naruto knowing who he was staring. The two thugs smirked and one of them punched Naruto right in the face sending him flying to the floor right next to Tsunami and Inari.

Sakura got up and pulled out a kunai holding it with both her hands shaking in fear of the two men. The men noticed the girl and knew she was a ninja, but seeing her shake made them lick their lips. "Hey I get the little girl and you get the mother." His partner didn't complain and started to walk to the mother while she pushed her son screaming to run away. The little boy stayed and rushed at the man hitting his stomach hoping for a miracle to happen. The man just slapped the kid hard sending him to the ground.

Sakura was so afraid that she didn't noticed the other man right in front of her already and slapped the kunai away. The man gave a short chuckle. "I am so going to enjoy myself with you little girl." Sakura screamed and tried running only to get grabbed at the wrist and forced at the wall hitting her head in the process. Sakura was feeling dizzy now and the thug just pulled on her red dress to the side and laughed this time. "What is this?" The man was revealing Sakura's chest exposing it. "No bra? Were you expecting me to come get you then?" he said sarcastically. Sakura screamed some more till she was slapped by the man. "Shut the hell up! Your voice is irritating!" he shouted at her. Sakura was crying now thinking that she was about to get raped by some thugs.

Sakura's hands were being held by a hand from the thug. 'Sasuke-Kun help me…' she thought as she closed her eyes hoping for this nightmare to end.

Time seemed to slow down for Sakura as she was just thinking of herself for the time being and not the family till she heard the familiar voice. "Man that sure was a pathetic punch that you threw at me." Sakura opened her eyes and noticed the boy known as Naruto standing up like nothing had happened. The two thugs also noticed this and the one that was about to have his way with the mother walked up to the kid blocking the view from his partner.

"You better stay down kid or else I may end up cutting something." The thug said as he pulled out his blade and had it over his shoulder tapping it with his skin indication that it was out and ready.

The partner didn't see anything from his fellow man as he then noticed the blade of his comrade fall. "Hey! What the hell man?!" the thug that was still holding Sakura yelled. That is when he saw blood dripping on the side and that is when his eyes were wide open from shock that he let the girl go.

The man that was facing Naruto turned his head with eyes wide open. The thug that had released Sakura saw his partner's throat ripped open and saw the man gurgling from the blood that had reached his mouth. That is when the man fell on the ground dead.

The thug stared at the blond boy and saw his eyes for the very first time. Purple eyes with ripples on them and to make it more fearful the boy had a look that said 'You're going to die a slow and painful death'. The thug ran for his life only to hear the boy say _"Banshō Ten'in" _and next thing he knew he was sent towards the boy as he was now being held by his throat.

The man was gasping for air as he stared at the boy and had fear at looking at those deadly cold purple eyes of his.

Who knew this boy had such strength that he was able to lift him up. The man gripped the boy's wrist trying to loosen the hold only to soon have his neck snap instantly and fall to the ground dead.

Naruto for his part just stared at the body and gave a shrugged as he walked to Sakura who was now shaking more as she just witnessed her first scene of death. The boy whom she thought was blind was actually not blind at all and was coming to her. She closed her eyes thinking he was going to take advantage out of her due to her state only to soon feel her shirt come back up and covering her now. She opened her eyes only to notice the boy was no longer there.

Sakura just started to look around frantically and just saw the mother and son holding each other while whispering "Thank You" to their saver. Sakura regained her self, yet still shaky went to inform her Sensei of what just happened not too long ago.

(Battle)

Haku stood victories as the boy named Sasuke lay on the ground full of needles, thou not dead but down for the count.

Haku also noticed her father figure standing with a few scratches while his opponent was on his knee panting hard. Haku smiled behind her mask as she went to Zabuza's side. Haku noticed that the boy that was extremely pale stood on guard as he was still protecting their client.

"Seems like I win Kakashi." Smirked the Ex-Mist Nin as he held his giant blade on his back.

Kakashi for his part felt horrible that he had lost. Seemed like quitting Anbu has made him a little bit weak. "So it seems." He spoke as he tried to get up only to fail due to his injuries.

Before any more words can be said they heard clapping as the very man they were hired by came to view. He was surrounded by many of his hired thugs each holding their own weapons, yet what caught all the Nins attention was one that has a cloak on him.

"Well done Zabuza… well done indeed." Spoke Gato as he released the smoke he had inhaled in to the air. "Now kill him and the two bridge masters and you shall have your reward." The fat man said as he gave a full blown smirk thinking he had won only to feel sharp claws on his neck.

"I don't think so Fatso." Said a voice that sent everyone around Gato on full alert seeing how a young boy had passed them all and had gotten behind the man that pays their meal.

Gato was scared now thinking how this happened. "Your reign ends here." Just as Naruto was about to end the man's life he jumped away just in time to avoid his head being cut off. Shame that Gato was now on the floor with half his cranium now cut off and dead.

Naruto had jumped to a nearby pole as he stared at the figure that had attacked him. The man revealed his face and as he did Zabuza's eyes were wide open and his teeth were grinding.

Zabuza spoke the man's name in a way that made it seem he just wanted to kill him.

So this was the man that Gato had hired just in case….

"Kurosuki Raiga…" Both Haku and Naruto were now seeing one of the other seven swordsmen of the Mist.

Raiga just gave an exciting laugh which made all the thugs back off and a few drawing their blades as they now lost their meal ticket. Raiga pulled out his Blades known as Kiba and started to generate lightning from them. He stabbed them on the ground and gave a smirk. _"Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!" _Everyone that was around Raiga soon screamed in pain as lightning was coursing through their body and in a few second they all collapsed dead on the ground.

Naruto had just joined his father figure and brother figure along with his girlfriend. The two bridge builders had already gone home hoping not to get in the crossfire thanks to Zabuza and Haku.

Raiga just walked on the many corpse that he killed and stared at one of his fellow swordsmen. "Zabuza! O how long has it been?" questioned Raiga as he was about to continue his talk only to block to attacks that were aimed to stab him and cut him. The two attackers were the Demon Brothers as they had finished raiding Gato's place and had all the money he had. Both brothers struggled at the shear strength this man had and were pushed away. "My or My! So many people here gathered for a wondrous Funeral!" He laughed as he held his blades together. "Just being in a funeral makes me so happy!" He eyed the Brothers as they had just gotten on the side of their mentor.

Raiga decided to make some lightning and water clones. "Now let this Funeral be a blast!" as he charged at all the Nins.

Zabuza saw Kakashi and knew he wouldn't stand a chance with him. "Gozu! Meizu! Take Kakashi and get him out of here!" Both brothers turned to look at their mentor and were going to question his statement only to avoid a lightning ball that would have hit them were it not for Haku creating an Ice mirror. Both boys did what they were told. "Take the dam Uchiha as well since he is useless laying down like that!" the brothers went off carrying both Leaf Nin to a safe location so that they can return and help their friends. 

Zabuza eyed the man with hate. "Raiga what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Zabuza as he and Raiga were now alone staring at each other as Raiga's clones were facing the young Ninjas.

Raiga had his blades ready to kill. "It is quite interesting you see. I was on my own little land hosting Funerals when some thugs came along with the short guy." He pointed at the dead Gato. "He told me he had a job for me and that I would be paid very well." He shrugged and not cared what was happening around him. "At first I was ready to just kill the slob till he told me he also had another ninja…said that his name was Zabuza." Raiga smirked. "That is when I decided to accept his offer even knowing already he was going to try and kill me in the end." He laughed at that thought and had one of his blade pointing at Zabuza while the other one was relaxed on his side. "Now I must commence the funeral of many young kids and the funeral of the great Demon of the Mist!"

Raiga charged forward and brought the blade he had set ready to deal some damage only for Zabuza to quickly twist his body and swing his mighty blade in a circle hoping to at least cut the man, but Raiga anticipated this from one of his old comrades. Raiga got on his knees and slid under the massive blade and got ready to deal with his strike only to get his head grabbed by the 'Demon' himself and pushed to the ground hard, yet somehow which confused Zabuza Raiga had assured that his back didn't touch the ground.

Raiga had his eyes wide open at the unexpected move while he saw Zabuza bring his blade high up ready to cut the lightning user's head off. Raiga quickly extended his leg and aimed at Zabuza's knee cap hoping to try and break it only made him wince and let go of Raiga.

Quickly as possible Raiga landed on his feet and went back charging at Zabuza.

Zabuza regained his footing and placed his hands in a form only both Mist Nin knew. _"Hidden Mist Justu!" _

The area around Zabuza and Raiga was covered in Mist and all that can be heard now was blades clashing.

(Other Group)

Just before Raiga and Zabuza had begun their fight the clones of Raiga which were six in total had come to them rushing with blades set.

Naruto, Haku, and Sai had taken their own weapons out ready to engage.

Naruto with his own Fox gauntlets, Haku with her senbons ready, and Sai with his Tanto and brush in his mouth clenching them with his teeth. Two clones facing each and one of them.

Naruto wanted to end this quick but hardly knew much of the man's ability and didn't want to use his eyes ability yet since he still can't control them.

Naruto parried his blades with one of Raiga's blades and the second came from above with lightning on the blades. Naruto quickly pulled out the blades hidden in his gauntlets surprising the clone and was stabbed right in the throat turning it to water. Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid a lightning blade pierce the ground. Naruto went in to some hand signs and pulled some water under the bridge as it formed a dragon. _"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" _the dragon went and chased the clone.

What Naruto didn't see was the clone had dispersed and had become lightning itself indicating it was a lighting clone as it formed a lightning style dragon and had clashed with his Justu sending sparks everywhere. Lucky him they were not close to him, but to Haku and the other kid yes. Naruto saw his girlfriend handling the clones so decided…which he had to decide was either help the Leaf Genin or just let him die.

Naruto gave a long sigh as he decided to help the boy known as Sai.

(Sai)

Sai was currently struggling against his two opponents as they didn't even let him make a single Justu and had to stay on the defensive. Still having his brush in his mouth and his tanto on his left hand Sai kept dodging and moving trying not to get cut by the blades of his enemy.

Sai was now on the edge of the bridge and noticed he was trapped now and had no way in escaping. The two clones were in front of him smirking and ready to deliver the final blow was it not Naruto jumping in the air with his blades out from his gauntlets ready to end them.

Both Raiga's felt the blond presence and evaded the blow that would have ended them.

Naruto was next to say to Sai as Sai took the time to recover himself and get some air into his lungs.

"Thank you." Said Sai with his usual look, but Naruto knew he was grateful for saving his life.

Naruto gave a nod and focused on his new enemies. Naruto was lucky that he was able to disable both clones that had chased him, but now he had to use some of his hidden skills in order for them to survive. Yet Naruto didn't want to since the Leaf Genin was here and can give out his secret.

Sai also staring at his opponents had just realized Naruto's eyes and was baffled on how they looked like. Never has he seen those kind of eyes, yet he must report them to his master if he survives.

"You think you can make something big in order to deal with these two clones?" asked Naruto as he kept glancing back and forth from the clones and Sai.

Sai put his Tanto away and had his brush ready. "Yes, but it may take a few minutes in order to draw what I need." Naruto gave a nod and decided to make his own clones.

Summoning two clones by his side Naruto charged forward facing the two clones. The two Naruto clones went to the opposite sides of the Raiga clones while Naruto himself went forward having his blades ready to attack.

One of the Raiga went off to face the two clones while the other clone went off to face Naruto himself. Both clashed in blades as they kept pushing each other. Naruto went with a right swing after releasing his hold on one of his enemies blades hoping to at least hit him, but a skilled swords men knew what was coming and the clone easily blocked it while kicking Naruto in the gut making said boy skid a little on the watery bridge.

Naruto didn't even noticed the water on the Bridge till now and saw the clone rush him once again parrying blows after blows. Naruto then noticed that both his clones were dispelled now allowing the other Raiga clone to come and join the battle. Naruto using each hand to block the killing blows and trying to think of a plan until he heard a roar and turned his head slightly to see the boy known as Sai brush off his brush from his scroll allowing a drawing he drew come to life.

Now said drawing was a large Chinese dragon that if it was for his training Naruto would have been eaten by the dragon. So Naruto pushing the blades from both his attackers to that side jumped a little and sent a kick to the right clone and a punch to the other and landed on his feet before gracefully doing many back handsprings allowing the dragon to come by and destroy the clones, but it didn't stop there as the dragon went on and was going after the clones that were facing Haku.

Haku on her part saw the dragon way before the two clones and had back flipped out of the bridge and landed on the water just in time to see the dragon turn to ink as she also saw the two clones turn to water.

Haku was back on the bridge with her boyfriend and the Leaf Nin.

"Thanks." Was all she said to both her lover and the Leaf genin that had saved her as well?

The three Nins then turned to the sound of blades clashing and went off to where the mist had formed. Naruto made them halt and went through some hand signs and inhaled a huge amount of air as he said. _Wind style: Great Break Through!" _the giant gust of wind sent the mist away and saw with their eyes wide open that their sensei was now with one arm as his good arm still had his Kubikiribōchō. They can also tell that he was extremely tired and in pain since Raiga had cut off his left arm.

Zabuza was panting no thanks to the short battle he had with Kakashi and now with Raiga. Zabuza was also trying not to show the pain since he had lost his arm due to Raiga allowing himself to be seen wide open only to trick him and slice the arm off. He was losing a good amount of blood and he knew that he needed to somehow end this, but each time he would try and land a killing blow on the twin blade user somehow… just somehow he would anticipate it and escape from it.

Also what Zabuza noticed was that Raiga kept on protecting his back side as if it was something there.

Zabuza felt the wind and saw his student Naruto blow the mist away and had already along with Haku and that other Nin coming to help him.

Just as Naruto was ahead with his eyes revealed and a little red Naruto went to try and pierce Raiga only for Raiga without even looking to jump six feet away.

Haku was the first to be at her adoptive father's side as she used her bloodline to freeze the stump that was there to stop the bleeding. Zabuza grunted at the cold feeling, but none the less the pain was now bearable.

Raiga was just standing there and saw how Zabuza eyes showed caring to the kids and wondered what made the Demon of the Mist to change so much? Was it the kids that changed him? Obviously since he too had changed thanks to Ranmaru who was on his back and helping him.

Still it felt strange seeing one of his fellow swordsman smiling like that. Raiga gave a shrug as he was about to try and end this before it ends up taking longer than it suppose. He was outnumber and knew that even with Ranmaru on his side he would still be in a disadvantage.

Raiga was also planning to run and re-think his plan till he and the rest of the gang heard a loud yell and when they turned to see who gave that awful yell, well let's just say Raiga found a way to probably win this match or at least die trying. He noticed one of the Leaf Nin and the two other kids give a surprised look and guessed that they knew the girl.

Raiga smirked.

Sakura had just came upon the scene of all the bandits dead. She was lost and had no clue where she was going till now. She quickly wished she had stayed and noticed her teammate Sai along with the enemy? She was also staring at some guy with two weird looking blades that was coated with lightning. Sakura was scared now and was in place and can only hear Naruto yell at her telling her to run.

Naruto for his part stared with wide eyes as he noticed Raiga coat one of his blades with Lightning and knew what he was planning and Naruto hated himself what he was about to do and hoped that he can make it.

With speed that Haku, Zabuza, and even Sai never knew went to Sakura in a fast blur just as Raiga threw his blade at the pink hair girl.

For Sakura time seemed to slow down as the blade was thrown at her intending to kill her and just like that she noticed the blond boy whom she thought was blind come in front of her with arms stretched.

Naruto was in front of the girl now and was already saying the Justu he was about to use. _"Shinra Ten-!" _

Everyone beside Raiga had their eyes wide open and within a few seconds Haku broke it with a dreadful scream. "NARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto had his eyes wide open as he felt and tasted the blood that was leaking from his mouth. He looked down as saw the lightning coated blade in him and could tell was sticking out from the other side. He turned his head and noticed Sakura was ok with only having a speck of blood on her face. Naruto felt the pain… so much lightning coursing through his body and felt he was on fire. Never has he felt this not even the villagers did something close to this to him. All he got was beatings and some cuts, but this was something new.

Naruto fell on his knees and held the blade and saw Raiga smiling. Instantly Naruto used a small amount of his Shinra Tensei and pushed Sakura away from him just in time for Raiga to snap his fingers.

Naruto saw the white light emitting from the blade and let out a gasp as he was now covered in lightning that had struck from above.

Zabuza and Haku can only stare in shock that Naruto had moved so fast to save a girl like her and then to be shocked double time when he was struck by the blade. Haku had screamed for her boyfriend and was already running towards him ignoring Raiga and was at that distance when the lightning had exploded on Naruto. Haku can only stare in utter disbelief as she watched first hand her boyfriend get struck by a lightning Justu.

The Justu was on for five second and after it was done Naruto still stood there only he looked black and one could smell the smell of burned flesh.

Haku numbly wobbled towards her boyfriend's body and threw her mask away as she knelt and fell in front of him. Haku was hesitant to even try and touch the body, but instead the body fell forward on her.

In that moment Kakashi had arrived at the scene with the Demon Brothers trying to hold him back. Well one that is since Gozu was holding on to the unconscious body of Sasuke.

Kakashi was tired indeed but none the less worried for his little brother and was worried more when he heard lightning in the area.

Only a few that he failed has he felt ashamed of himself and this time he hated himself more for as he came to view he witnessed a lightning strike at the young boy whom he loved as his little brother and saw how the young ice user went to him shaken and scared.

Kakashi's only words were "No…"

That is when she let everything out and with it her bloodline as well as it went out of control sending spiked of ice towards Raiga hoping to kill the bastard.

Raiga on his part was surprised that the boy's body was not turned to ashes and surprised again to see an ice user alive. He had to dodge so many spiked that would have impaled him were it not his skills of being a ninja.

Raiga was so distracted on dodging that he did not sense Zabuza until he turned his body facing him. Raiga surprised instantly pulled the bundle he had on his back and threw Ranmaru to the side just in time before Raiga was stabbed by the huge blade of Zabuza.

Raiga coughed a huge amount of blood, yet he smiled. "O Zabuza…" he coughed. "Are you upset at me?"

Zabuza just pushed the blade deeper hearing Raiga wince at the pain. Zabuza was crying hard as he witnessed a boy that was like his son get killed in front of his eyes. "You Bastard!" seethed Zabuza as he still held the blade in his only arm.

Raiga could only laugh. "At last… the time has come." Zabuza confused at this saw how Raiga with little strength plunged his blades on the shoulders of Zabuza and made said Mist Nin wince in pain.

Ranmaru who was up and staring at the man whom has protected him for so many years was scared for the man. "Raiga?" the young boy asked.

Raiga just looked at the boy with a sad look. "I am sorry Ranmaru… I promised we will have a funeral together, but it seems I would have to do it alone." Raiga coughed some blood and stared at his fellow swordsmen. "Now Zabuza let a new generation take our place as we finally move on with our life!"

Zabuza could only gasp as how he was about to end his life along with his, but he knew he couldn't escape. This was the end for him so with one final look he stared at Haku. Haku stared at him as well and started fresh tears. "I am sorry Haku… sorry for so many things." Zabuza's body along with Raiga was then consumed by a lightning and all Haku can see was the smile her sensei/father had before his life ended.

It was strange to say the least for the only thing that was left behind were the blades themselves, but all Haku could do was hold her dead lover and know that she was once again alone.

Kakashi on his part stood there… did nothing what so ever to try and help along with the Demon Brothers whom had left the Leaf Nin side in order to go to Haku's side. Kakashi left Sasuke on the ground and saw how his other student Sakura went to Sasuke's side crying. Kakashi can only give a small sigh thinking that from all that has happened she can only think of Sasuke.

Kakashi started to walk to his dead brother's corpse and would have fallen due to his weaken state were it not his other student Sai.

Sai had no emotions showing, yet inside he felt sad and surprised on all that has happened. So Sai held his second mentor making him stand. "There is no point now." Sai said which made Kakashi understand what he meant as they walked to Naruto.

They were all there hovering over Haku and the dead body of Naruto. Haku had not let go of him crying of she had already lost so many.

There was silence in the air and it felt hours that they were there only then to hear a gasp.

Everyone around Naruto were surprised and had wide eyes. The skin on Naruto that was once black started to peel off and underneath it new pink flesh was appearing. In less than 30 minutes Naruto was back from the dead and looked good as new. The sword was out and his wound was closed. Kakashi had to guess along with Haku that it was the Kyuubi that had revived him and healed him.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing his legendary eyes to everyone and noticed Haku crying over him. Naruto placed his hand on her cheeks and saw her smile as Kakashi smiled behind his mask, but Sai was shock yet he will keep his word and not say anything to his Lord.

Sai questioned that though… would he really keep this a secret from his Lord?

Slowly Naruto got up and still felt the pain, but with the help of Haku he was up.

"Where-… where is Zabuza?" ask Naruto as he noticed the area and how it looked like a storm came by and that is when he saw the Kubikiribōchō and one the blades of that one guy named Raiga which was being held by some kid.

Haku looked away and could already tell what the answer was. Naruto gave a sigh and walked passed them as they stared at him seeing what he was going to do.

Naruto walked slowly to his father figure's blade and walked pass the young boy who seemed afraid since he saw the blond boy get killed and was now walking like nothing had happened. Naruto also noticed the boy holding on to the blade of Raiga and since he had the other blade of Raiga in his hand he placed it near the boy.

With some stress and effort Naruto lifted the giant blade and walked to the boy. "What is your name?" Naruto asked.

The boy looked scared and Naruto saw that so he smiled at the boy. "Ranmaru." He said. Naruto gave him his hand and for a while the boy did nothing till he grabbed Naruto's hand.

"You have a gift…" Naruto said and Ranmaru could only nod. "Come we shall go home and make sure you are protected."

Ranmaru on his part felt confused. "Why? I am your enemy!" he began to shout and let go of Naruto. "I helped Raiga kill someone that was close to you!" He started to cry. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Naruto gave him a hug that made Ranmaru cry even more. "I know that look in your eyes… for I had the same look before I found Haku-Chan and Zabuza-sensei." He started as Ranmaru stared at the blond boy's eyes. "Raiga loved you as his son just as Zabuza loved us like his own flesh and blood and I know for a fact that Raiga would want you loved and protected." Naruto pull away. "Besides… you are his legacy now…" Naruto pointed to the blades the kid held. "You will be the one that will inherit his skills and title." Raiga stared at the blades and smiled and looked back at Naruto and gave a strong nod.

Naruto along with Ranmaru walked back to the group with Naruto smiling at them. "Let's head back and rest… we got lots to talk about."

(Week Later)

The people were celebrating at the creation of the bridge which was named in the honor of Zabuza Momochi and those who fought with him. The bridge was called the Momochi Bridge and everyone cheered for it.

As the people were celebrating Naruto with his group along with Kakashi's were saying goodbye to their new friends and wished them luck.

They had begun their walk when Kakashi spoke. "Naruto…" Naruto looked at him with his eyes revealed. "What do you plan on doing now?" Kakashi knew the answer yet it didn't hurt to ask just in case.

Naruto gave a deep sigh and looked at Ranmaru who had both blades from Raiga on his back and Haku who had decided to claim their mentor's blade making her the new wielder. "As I said I plan on heading to the Mist Village where I shall do everything I can to become the Mizukage." Kakashi gave a sad look but put a smile behind his mask and gave a nod.

"Alright team… time for us to head off back to the Leaf."

Just as they were about to head off Sai went up to Naruto which made said blond look at him with confusion. "Momochi Naruto…" Naruto smiled at his new name. "You are a strange ninja that I have now come to respect and for that I shall not inform those who I follow about your where about."

Sai tuned around ready to leave till Naruto called his name and when Sai turned around he saw Naruto with his hand out. Sai slowly took his hand and shook on it. "It was a pleasure working with you Sai and I hope in the future we can meet once again and work together." Never in his life has Sai felt this feeling and without knowing he smiled… a real smile and with that he left with a nod.

Everyone said their goodbyes besides Sasuke as he remembered the beat down he had received by a female and vowed to kill her next time and take their weapons.

Team 7 left leaving behind the three children on their own.

"Well guess this is it." Ranmaru and Haku looked at him. "It is time we begin our new life!" They all smiled and left to their new home.

**A/N: I have at last done my second chapter and it has taken a long ass time due to work and school. Now I don't want to take that much time so please Read and Review and know that I will delete some of my stories and re-write them!**


	3. The New gen

**A/N: Hello everyone I am glad that you the readers enjoy this story and honestly I did not expect this at all. I honestly don't find myself to be a great writer so I do my best in trying to make these stories good. Now I will do my best and update this story as soon as possible for I have returned to Texas and thus again began working. Now I know I would get some reviews from this story and do my best to make you guys love it more. Now to get to the main point this story will be only a NarutoxHaku story. Also I don't usually think of what I am going to write so I mainly just roll with it. Also Naruto has no clue of the other abilities his eyes can give him. So as I said I am going to roll with it and see where it leads off. All I can say Zabuza and Raiga would not be coming back for if you can remember Raiga final justu just obliterated their bodies, but who knows I may just come up with a way to where they may come back. Also it be very appreciated if you guys can read some of my other stories I have posted like "A new Arc", "My Friends" I think that is what I named it….(Shrugs) It was known as Venom but I was like eh to…. Just eh. And "Best of the World". It would mean a lot if you guys can read it and review it as well and let me know how it is. I still have many other stories to write since I deleted some awhile back. So without further ado…. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The New Gen…**

Kakashi was not in a good position as he stood in the middle of the council members and the Hokage himself.

It was a few days later when Team 7 came back to the Leaf Village to report back on their mission and what had occurred with Sasuke giving his short report how he was ambushed by some unknown ninja while Sakura had agreed with him saying that they did not even let her Sasuke-Kun get a chance to show his power.

Sai on the other hand had gone to inform his Lord about the boy. Even though he promised he wouldn't say a word he had to due to the seal on his tongue.

Now Kakashi was in the middle as the people around him started to bicker about Naruto and how he was still alive and were plotting ways to end him… while the clan heads were talking about how they need to bring him back to ensure that nobody knows what he carries and inform the other main villagers and attack them.

Sarutobi was rubbing his temples as he gave a deep sigh. The only person that was not saying anything was his old rival Danzō whom he was worried about since Naruto was out of the village and knew that the old war hawk would do anything to obtain him and make him his own personal weapon.

Now as for his other two teammates well they had other important businesses to attend…

"Silence!" the Third Hokage shouted as everyone started to lower their voices. "Now Kakashi please tell me why you did not bring young Naruto back with you after you had found him?"

Kakashi felt like shit for he really wanted to allow his young brother to live in peace and not be hurt by the people here in the Leaf. So hopefully he can bend the truth a little. So with a heavy sigh he stared at his Leader. "The reason I was not able to retrieve Naruto was due to our mission Lord Hokage… as you have read Zabuza from the Mist was there and so was another who was known as Raiga." The people read the reports and were glad that the Uchiha was still alive while disappointed that the demon brat was still breathing. "I was wounded by Zabuza on our fight and was left behind after the two Mist Swordsmen clashed with each other. It took me awhile to try and get up and when I did it was already over with both swordsmen dead."

One of the council people who was a women named Mebuki Haruno mother of Sakura Haruno decided to speak. "And what of their weapons?" She got the scroll of his report and started to re-read it. "You did not put any information on their weapons or say that you had obtained them… do you have them on you and had plainly forgotten to write them down on the scroll?" she asked thinking that she can persuade the Hokage to give the weapons to Sasuke and further increase her chances in allowing her daughter in having her way with him.

Kakashi though trained many years and knew how the words sounded already guessed why she was asking. "No…" that made Mebuki not happy of course, but he did not care. "Naruto along with Haku and their new companion Ranmaru took the weapons with them."

Another council member whom Kakashi did not even care for a name decided to voice his opinion. "So why did you not take the weapons from them Kakashi? Were they not easy to defeat?" he questioned thinking that the Demon brat could not be so tough.

Kakashi had a smirk but threw that away so no one can see it from his mask. Only trained ninjas were able to get a glimpse of that… even Mebuki saw it and glared at the scarecrow. "Naruto and his new team were able to defeat Sasuke and be able to go toe-to-toe with Raiga, but…" he held it in for a moment. "He was also trained by Zabuza if you haven't forgotten who was considered an A rank Nin. And what truly made me not want to get them was because from my encounter with Zabuza he had told me that his two students were already above him."

That got many surprised looks but not Sarutobi or Danzō.

The war hawk who already got the information from Sai knew what the boy was capable and made it even sweeter for him since the brat has the Rinnegan. If the boy cannot be his weapon then he would just steal the eyes of the sage himself and rule the Lands!

The Third saw the slight twitch of his old comrade and knew right away what must be done. He would hate it but it must be done for from what Sakura explained the boy A.K.A Naruto had purple eyes with ripples on them. The old Kage knew what Naruto had now and needed a way to ensure that no other villagers got their hands on the boy. Also from the way Kakashi withheld that information made it more complicated. Kakashi was doing his very best to try and protect young Naruto and understood that feeling, but the boy belongs to the village and must return at all cost. The Third can care less what the people in the village did to Naruto now so long as the Kyūbi and the eyes of the first sage are within these walls.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and thought of the plans needed for this to happen and knew when to enact it if the time ever comes, yet he wasn't the only one who were thinking of a plan as two other people were as well.

Danzō spoke now after all this time and decided to ask where the boy may be now and see if he can capture him. "Kakashi-san…" he spoke with false respect. "Would you happen to know where the boy may be right now?"

Kakashi clenched his knuckles and knew he cannot try and bend the truth now less he wants Inoichi to go through his head and find the truth. Kakashi gave a glare to Danzō who was not at least effected by the look. "From my knowledge he should be heading to the Hidden Village of the Mist."

Sarutobi got up in shock but sat down as soon as possible making his rival open his good eye.

Shikaku Nara didn't do much as he just gave a dry sigh. "That village is in a Civil War as we know…" most of the council don't know much beside the clan heads. "The Fourth Mizukage was in charge of the extinction of the Kekkei Genkai in their village. It was bloody from what I could tell and many lives were lost…." He said as he stretched his back. "As far as I know there is a group of Rebels trying to over throw the current Mizukage who had ordered the blood purge killing thousands of lives, but that is not the scary part…" the people around him mainly the civilians got closer wanting to know more. "From what we came up with the fourth Mizukage is also holder of the Sanbi which is the three tail Bijū."

Chōza stood up from his seat. "Then should it not be wise to send some Anbus to Aid the rebels and ensure that Naruto is returned!?" he asked as many did agree with that fact also add that it may form an alliance with the Mist _if _they won.

The third mulled over the thought but disagreed with it. "It is a well thought to add but we must think if they lose that battle then the possibility of the Mist attacking us is very high and without Naruto here they will soon know that we no longer carry the Kyūbi." Everyone got concern about that.

"Now this meeting is adjourned… Kakashi I thank you for the information you have provided for us." Kakashi saw it instantly as the third gave him a look that showed him that the old man knew he was holding information. Kakashi just left among the rest of the people. The only person left was Danzō.

The old War Hawk just stared at his rival. "I know you seek my assistance Hiruzen…" the Third could not deny it and gave a nod. "I will send my best operatives in search of the boy and bring him back." The old Kage gave him a glare warning him not to betray his trust. Danzō did not feel so threaten and hid his smirk very well… the old fool he was.

The old one eye Nin left leaving the Kage to stare at the window thinking how the events will play out.

xxxxxxx

Blades can be heard clashing as blood were being spilled by those who were being cut.

A bunch of Nin are wearing the headband of the mist were facing a bunch of other Nins that had ribbons with the symbol of the Mist. It was a battle to see as three people were the main power house. Mei who was a beautiful women with an amazing bust and gorgeous red hair. She was the leader of the Rebels and alongside her were two young kids who she was thankful to have now because with them the tides have been turned.

Naruto Momochi alongside with his girlfriend Haku….

Both had their weapons out and were killing as much enemies needed to ensure that their new home returns to its former glory. Naruto had his fox gauntlets with his two blades out and his eyes revealed so he can get a better look on his surroundings, while Haku who had little time to train with her new blade the Kubikiribōchō. It was heavy for her but she was getting the hang of it already when traveling with her boyfriend, the demon brothers, and their new member Ranmaru. It would seem that the blade had some strange ability that when chipped or almost looked like it was about to snap it repaired itself whenever it cut the enemies and was drenched in their blood, which also made the blade stronger and more durable then the last few times when it chipped.

Mei, Naruto, and Haku were in a triangle formation that allowed them to cover their blind sides as they worked in sync to attack the enemies and allow the fallen or wounded to be recovered as soon as possible.

Mei was using her blood limit that allowed her to fuse her two elements and form Lava. While Naruto used some of the new justus he learned to devastate the area while even going so far into creating the same blood limit as Mei, but he was still testing them out of course. Haku would isolate herself in order to trap her enemies in her demonic ice mirrors.

Both Naruto and Mei went into many hand signs and together spewed out lava at an incoming wave of enemies as they were forced to break out of their formation while a few were killed by the justu.

A hail of kunais and shurikens were soon sent at them but was blocked by an ice mirror that Haku had formed in front of them. As that had happened another wave of enemies came rushing out from their west side and hoped they can end them, but they still did not know the capabilities of their enemy as young Naruto spread his arms and shouted his infamous Shinra Tensei that blew away the enemies killing most of them if not crippling them.

Naruto was panting hard as he never thought after walking so far that he would end up to know that the village he wanted to go and call home soon was in the middle of a war.

(Flashback)

Naruto and his gang were walking when they witness a bunch of Mist Anbus that were on their path and held their weapons out. Naruto had asked that they were not seeking any trouble, but when they asked about the weapons of the late two swordsmen Naruto had told them that they had fallen and they were their disciple. The Anbus then stated that they should hand over the weapons less they wanted to die.

That was not what Naruto wanted to hear and so with Haku and the demon Brothers they went and faced off the five Anbus that were there. The demon brothers where facing off one Anbu while Naruto was dealing with two and Haku as well. Ranmaru was hiding behind a tree trying and doing his best to support and not get in the way. He didn't want to lose the only thing that was left of his only friend to a bunch of strangers, and besides Naruto said that once they get situated in their new home that he will help train Ranmaru in the arts of swordsman and silent killing.

The young boy did not care if he had to kill for as Naruto and his first friend Raiga had spoken before… it is kill or be killed.

Ranmaru was watching the scene before him as he saw the moves of the enemies before they can happen. He saw how Naruto was dealing with his two enemies with ease as he had his weapon out and was clashing with the enemy with their own kunai or Tanto. Naruto would easily evade and counter attack. It helped to know that Naruto had almost the same ability as him that allowed him to see some of the enemies attack before they happened.

Now Ranmaru was more focused on Haku since she was still carrying the blade of her former master/father figure. She was not using it in this fight since she still hasn't had time to practice with it. So in the mean time she was using her senbons and her quickness to disable her enemies and aid the demon brothers who were faring well for now.

That is when the young boy heard the sound of flesh ripping as the Demon brothers had gotten their enemy in their chain and ripped the Anbu to shred.

Number one lesson is the Ninja world… never underestimate your enemy.

The demon brother now free went to help Haku, but it was not going to be easy now since the other Anbus saw what had happened and needed to end this. One of the Anbus had quickly send a kick to Haku on her stomach making her skid back some while the brothers held on to her so she wouldn't fall allowing the two Anbus to regroup and begin their justu.

"_Water style: Giant vortex Justu!_"/ _Water style: Water Dragon Justu!" _shouted both Anbus as the first was the Dragon justu that went first.

Haku quickly formed her Ice Mirror creating a shield to protect her and the brothers, but then came the second justu which made her create two more ice mirror due to the force around her. This made her lose sight of her enemies…

Now the surviving Anbus were shock to see someone with the Ice Release and made it more desirable to kill them all.

The Anbus saw the chance to attack thus allowing the one creating the vortex justu to hold it down while the other went up a tree and jumped high going over the ice walls and allowing him to bring out his tanto. The Anbu would had succeeded were it not the young boy who shouted out his presence a few second earlier.

The demon brothers were on the case as they covered Haku's blindside by blocking the blade with their chain. The Anbu cursed at this misfortune and tried to push down the brother with force only to feel thousands shards of ice pierce is back as he coughed up a huge amount of blood and fell sideways dead.

Haku was thankful of the brothers and Ranmaru and took the time to use her other hand to create her thousand ice needles and end the Anbu.

Yes it had its perks to know that Ranmaru can warn his fellow friends of any impending attacks, but that made him now open view to the two Anbus that were facing Naruto.

One of them decided to go after the boy to kill him. Naruto was going to go after him but the other facing him had prevented that from happening.

The blond Nin cursed as he tried ending the Nin by using Shinra Tensei. The Anbu had no idea what happened till it was too late. The impact was so hard that it killed him instantly since it was point blank, but it was still too slow and Naruto had yet to master his skills on his speed since it was pure luck that he had managed to save that pink hair girl on his mission on Wave.

"Ranmaru!" he shouted as he tried to catch up from the gap that was left.

The brothers saw the Anbu and were ready to intercept the Nin when the Nin instantly jumped high and sent a Kunai to the chains imbedding it to the ground. The brothers cursed at how this was the second time happening to them again.

Haku wanted to go and save young Ranmaru but if she let go of her justu the Anbu would hit her hard with his justu.

The Anbu pulled out one last Kunai and was about to kill the boy as he was stuck on fear… yet before anything could happen a young women came out of nowhere and round house kicked the Anbu on the Mask shattering it and sending him flying to the ground.

The other Anbu who was already getting exhausted saw who it was and was about to end his justu to run and inform his leader when he just collapsed on the ground with his head turned sideways.

A middle aged man who had an eye patch on his right eye had appeared behind the Anbu snapping his neck.

The women bent down seeing the scared boy as Haku, Naruto, and the brothers were behind the women while on guard with the middle age man behind said women in fighting stance.

"Do not be afraid young one…" she said as she reached out for Ranmaru who hesitated at first, but seeing that smile that the lady showed made him feel safe. So shaking a little Ranmaru reached her hand allowing Naruto and his gang to settle down as did the man.

That moment Naruto and Haku had informed many things on what has happened in their life and the death of two swordsmen which in this case Mei had known and gave her deepest honor on Zabuza and Raiga.

(Present)

Since that day they had gotten information on that Anbu that Mei had kicked thanks to Naruto.

At first before anything could have happened Mei along with Ao were shock to see the eyes of the great Sage himself, but Mei did not want to bother the child and start bringing bad trust between them so she left it be for the time being.

Now the Anbu that was still alive did not want to speak of course, but something in Naruto made him get in front of the Anbu and place his hands on the man's head. Next thing they knew they saw the soul of the man leave his body making the body die right there. Naruto for his part blinked many times before he started to ask Mei on the things in his head and was shock on what he did.

None the less the info that the Anbu had served its purposed and allowed the rebel team to form a well thought out plan that could help them in the war.

Now that plan was in action and it was showing the entire rebels that hope of their fallen village may return to a beautiful place soon.

xxxxxxx

The battle ground was littered in dead bodies of Anbus or Jōnin. What was also depressing was that young children maybe fresh Genin and Chūnin were among the dead as well.

There were still enemies there holding their weapons while some were shaking… the trio already knew that they were afraid. Mei casually controlling her breathing went up to one of the many dead corpse who had its eyes wide open and just closed them as Mei gave a silent prayer to all those who have died.

"Enough." One of them whispered but could be heard by everyone. Some can even hear the tears forming from that person. Mei saw that person to see a young man who had a vest indicating he could be Chūnin or Jōnin. "I-…" he choked at first and dropped his weapon. "I never wanted this to happen… all we wanted was peace in our lands and-…"

The young man did not even sense the presence of someone in front of him as someone put a hand on his shoulder. The young man saw the women who had killed so many of his comrades stare at him, and for a moment he believed he was going to die right in the spot. "Then help me end this bloodshed and aid me in making our home anew." The young man did not know what to do at the moment but fall on his knees and weep… weep for all the pain, weep for all the loss, but lastly weep for a new beginning.

Many who were not scared just dropped their weapons allowing all who were still fighting behind Mei to bear witness a new future for all of them.

Still there were still some Nins that will not bow to Mei or any of the rebels. It was a few of course as some of those people were old veterans and held grudges against those they considered demons.

"Fools!" one of them shouted. Old man he was as he held his blade high and mighty trying to bring back his forces. "She is tricking all of you! The moment you all turn your backs she and those dirty demons will kill you all!" Those words did not help much as still only a few were there. "Xu!" the old man shouted indicating that the one who was touched by Mei was somehow related to the man. "You take your dam sword and kill the _Whore_!" he shouted, but the young boy would not do such a thing and got up and gave the man who was soon known as his uncle a disapproving nod. The uncle did not take that to kindly as rage filled him up. "You ungrateful little bastard! After all I done for you after your parents were killed by the very people you are siding with this is how you repay me!" he questioned his nephew.

Xu just walked past Mei along with many others that wanted this battle to end. Those who did stay were shock that their own comrades would just surrender like this.

"Men!" the man shouted as his eyes were fixed on his nephew ready to end his life and those that have given up. "We are the last line of defense and we shall not give in to their words or ways!" those who were behind him were now beside him. They were blinded by their hate of the past to let go of it and to move on.

Mei gave a sad grim smile and turned around exposing her back to the enemy. The uncle saw that as a form of disrespect and charged with his fellow haters and just when they were near the women they were attacked by their own men that had joined the rebel side. The uncle had the look of shock as the one that brought him down was his own nephew.

One by one they died as they did not stand a chance against them.

The rebels and those that saved Mei cheered for the new future… but it was stopped by one mere presence, and the presence was someone that brought fear to everyone besides those who had the power to back it up.

The Fourth Mizukage had arrived…

He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. Also wearing a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

He walked a good distance as he started to clap. "I must say I am fairly amused at the fact that your little rebellion had motivated so many people that it even reached to those that were under me." Naruto on his part with his eyes saw something in the eyes of the Mizukage and the aura that was around him. "Still it would assume that I must be the one to take out the filth that raids my land and bring back order to those that have disregarded there position in this war."

To those that had joined the rebels had begun to regret on the decision that they made as the killer intent that was leaking out of the Mizukage was so strong that it was making all those in the rebel as well feel the need to end their lives.

A foot was placed on the soil of the land hard as the leader of the rebel stood her ground. "You will have to kill me in order to do what you desire!" she shouted as she got onto her stance, but she was not alone as two more people joined her side.

"As I as well!" claimed Haku as she pointed her Kubikiribōchō at her opponent.

"Now don't forget little old me as well!" shouted Naruto as he placed his hands on the ground and got on all fours ready to pounce on his foe.

Next thing the trio knew was that many of the Nins that had joined their side had decided to join the battle as well.

"We shall fight as well!" shouted Xu as many of the rebel teams that were still there went on their respected side with their leader.

The host of the Sanbi gave a deep chuckle which then went into full blown laughter which made many of the Nins there uneasy, but then he stopped…

"So be it then-…" his body began to form a cloak and behind it was forming a tail. "I shall not-…" two tails began to swing as Mei's eye got wide as did the couples. "Hold back on you filths!"

Three tails were now swinging as a massive explosion erupted from the Mizukage.

Dust and debris were scattered as many who could not handle the power had to cover their eyes and when they opened their eyes they wished they had left it closed for what they witnessed now was one of the many nine creatures they feared the most…

Everyone coward at the sight but not those who had made up their mind.

"**Isobu…"**

Naruto blinked a few times.

"**My dear little brother… I shall set you free from the chains that control you."**

Now Naruto knew where he heard that voice. It was the first time he met Haku and how he obtained his weapon…

'Kyūbi.' Thought Naruto.

The nine tail fox who was behind the cage that held him can only look sadden to witness that the same man that had controlled him has now gotten his hands on one of his siblings.

Naruto had no idea what was happening, but he knew that he had to stop this less he wants his precious people to die.

The three tail Bijū jumped in the air and began to roll. Mei saw this and was about to make the people retreat till multiple mud walls were formed in front of them preventing the Bijū from heading their direction.

"We shall fight to the end my lady!" Xu shouted as he was one of the few that had formed the mud wall.

Mei gave a smile to him and to those that were staying behind to help. She then took a quick glance at the Bijū that was putting more force onto the walls sending some walls in the air. She knew that those walls were not going to hold. "People that Bijū is a water type element! Use Lightning base justus if you know any and Earth base justus to hold it down!" Everyone gave a 'Hai" to her command as each one of the Nins formed a perimeter sending all the justus they knew at the beast.

"Naruto! Haku!"

Both teens were at her side as they gave a nod at what had to be done.

Haku had gone with a group of the rebels and started to encase the limbs of the Sanbi allowing yet another barrage of lightning justus to hit it, but for Naruto he stayed. "Mei…"

Mei averted her eyes a bit from the Sanbi to look at one of her allies. "I am not sure how to say this to you but the chakra in that Bijū is disturbed…"

Mei's eyes widen at that information. "It can't be! Who can possibly control a Bijū?" Naruto did not know either and gave a nod of uncertainty. "Could this explain the whole reason as to why he has been the way he has?" she said to herself as she started to think.

Mei than stared at Naruto. "Is there a way to break the hold on whoever is controlling the Mizukage?" Naruto mulled at that thought, but Mei decided to just answer her own question instead. "Either way the only way to end this is by ending him or beating him to submission."

Naruto agreed on that… so both Nin ran towards the beast who was swinging its tails trying to hit some of the pests that were hurting it.

It was luck that none of the Nins had gotten killed less hurt due to how everyone was covering their backs with defensive type justus.

Naruto ran next to Mei as Naruto shouted at his girlfriend. "Haku let go of him now!" Haku did not question him and did as such releasing the limbs of the Bijū which started to get its feeling back but could do nothing as Naruto when into some hand signs. _"Ice release: Ice pillar justu!" _A cylinder of ice shot from where the Sanbi was and sent him up high in the air. "Everyone! Make a ditch big enough for the Bijū!" Everyone that knew earth justus did what they were told and no later the Sanbi landed in the hole.

Naruto gave Mei a look and instantly Mei clasped her hands together then placing one hand with a finger near her mouth and sprayed a huge chunk of Lava on the hole where the Bijū was in. She poured so much that she felt all her chakra leave her instantly. She was exhausted as was everyone else, but the sound of the Bijū hissing and trying to escape made them feel relive to know that they succeeded in stopping the beast.

Many of the shinobis were surprised to know that they had defeated one of the Bijūs and started to celebrate. Mei as well smiled seeing how the three tail turtle was sinking in the lava. She knew that not even a Bijū like that can survive in a lake of lava. Now her only worries was to wait for the Bijū to be reborn.

She can see everyone smiling and laughing as enemies became allies. She even saw Naruto and Haku together talking and holding hands. 'Young love… maybe I should find me a young suitable man as well' she thought until she remembered some certain words that one of her trusted friend said to her.

"Mei you… old."

"Lady Mei please you… not suitable."

Those words caused her to smile as she stared at the sky. "Ao you will die a painful way…"

Xxxxxx

Ao who was supervising the rebels and taking care of the injurers as all of the sudden he shuddered for a moment. Two young boys one with googles who had light blue hair and the other who was still young and had red eyes looked at the man and second in command for a moment.

"Excuse me Ao-san… but are you well?" Ao just gave a quick nod as he thought to himself. 'I will not live long enough if this continues to happen to me…'

The two boys just accepted the quick answer and went back on to helping the injure people by moving around supplies and stuff.

Mei walked her way to the people of her home till something started to shake on the ground. She wasn't the only one to feel it as everyone started to panic and question was happening. What they got was a rude awakening as the Bijū they thought they killed started to climb its way up from the hole.

Mei turned her head slightly and looked shock with fear as the Bijū's was finally revealed with its one good eye staring at them all. Steam was coming out of the body as many can see the burns on the body of the turtle.

"Impossible." Were the thought of many as the Bijū had finally gotten out of the hole and with a mighty roar it had sent those that were near it flying in the air as those that witnessed it tried their best to catch the Nins.

Mei and the rest at the moment had covered their eyes and when they opened them up they noticed the Bijū gathering some kind of ball near its mouth. It was sucking up so much dirt and air that it started to expand little by little. The entire area full of people were scared shitless and could not move due to that fear.

Next thing they knew the beast had swallowed the ball.

"**Run!"**

Naruto was the first to react as he shouted to everyone to run and find cover. Everyone did that but Naruto knew it was pointless.

Mei was frozen as she witness all the deaths come to her mind and saw herself dying as well, but saw Naruto move ahead of her and later Haku.

"Haku I need you to gather as much ice and hope that we can deflect that bomb of his!" Haku did as she was told by her boyfriend and together they went in sync. _"Ice release: Demonic ice mirror Justu!" _

A gigantic mirror was formed in front of everyone as they witness something so large be made by two young kids.

The ball in the turtle's mouth was opened and out came the dark ball which then collided with the mirror.

The ball and mirror was at a stalemate as it could later show that Haku about to fall to her knees. "Mei please get Haku out of here!" Haku was going to object at that but one look from her boyfriend told her everything. The only thing she hoped was that he come back alive. She did not want to see her boyfriend die once again in front of her.

Mei quickly just took Haku and went back with the rest of the group that were hiding from the Bijū bomb.

Naruto now was struggling as doing this by himself was taking a huge amount of chakra, but with a might battle cry he pushed more into his justu as the bomb finally blew up in front of Naruto shattering the mirror and sending him flying past the entire group of Ninjas.

They could not believe that the boy had managed to protect all of them with that justu, but it was not over yet as the sound of stomping brought them back to what was happening.

The Bijū walked… no stalked its way towards them as the entire group started to pray to Kami herself to somehow help them.

"People of the Mist!" Mei shouted. "Do not show fear or defeat!" The people around her could see her standing proud along with Haku who was still exhausted from the drain of that justu. "We were saved just now and for that we must now fight back with everything we have!" the people all shouted in unison as they were given their courage back and when it cool down they heard something… something that did not come from them or the beast itself.

They all felt something way stronger than that of the Bijū they were facing right now as they could clearly see that the Sanbi was also terrified from the roar that just came behind the people of Mist.

The trees started to fall one by one as the people moved out of the way that was soon to come. What they did not expect was the boy that had saved them come out of the forest with two tails swinging behind him.

Mei was shock… no she was beyond shock as she is witnessing another Jinchūriki arise, and it was someone she was working along with! Mei then looked at Haku as she was calm as ever indicating for her that she must have known that Naruto was a holder of a Bijū… the question was though which number did he carry?

Naruto on his part had control over his form somehow as he can stare at everybody and see the fear they had in their faces, but when he went to look at his lover she only smiled which reassured him that she was not afraid. He could care less on the other people so long as his girlfriend was not afraid.

The growl of the Sanbi brought him to stare at it as the three tails stared at one of its own siblings contained. Somehow it knew which one was contained as it hesitated at first. Naruto took this time to disappear causing everyone to wonder where he went. Only Haku was able to catch where he went as everyone saw where she was looking at and noticed Naruto high in the air with one of his arms ready to strike down the Sanbi. What the people did not account for was that the cloak of Naruto's arm grew five times the size almost the size of the Sanbi's body.

What came next was the roar of pain from the three tail Bijū as it was smashed to the ground sending it deep to the mud.

Naruto landing in front of the Bijū waiting for it to rise and when it did the turtle rose up strong making Naruto soar in the air. The Bijū saw the opening it needed and started to unleash its water bullets on Naruto in midair.

Multiple shots were thrown at Naruto as he did his best to avoid any of the bullets. He was faring well as he was close to the ground only for the three tails to turn its body quickly and slam Naruto with one of its many tails sending Naruto to a nearby building as the beast started to spin and head towards Naruto.

The people of the Mist could not take it anymore and did not want to move from their spot as some decided to head back to their main camp and retreat for the time being. Mei did not mind at all since she did not say anything on them leaving as she too believed they should leave in order to prevent any causalities.

"Naruto-kun."

Mei turned her head slightly to see Haku limping her way to where the two Jinchūriki were battling and at first she wanted to stop the young and last ice user, but Mei saw something in that girl's eyes.

She saw the look of determination…

Haku on her part was already heading to the battle field to try and help her blond boyfriend until she felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed it was her Rebel leader…

"Don't get in my way."

"…"

"…"

"I wouldn't even dare try."

Mei smiled as she helped Haku get to the destination faster as they felt and witnessed many explosions occurring in front of them.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the current Mizukage were battling it out.

Bijū vs cloak Naruto

From the looks of it Naruto cloak seemed to be forming another tail now, but Naruto now felt himself lose himself little by little and knew as well that he had to end this. The unfortunate news for him was the Bijū still had some fight in it.

The turtle and fox stared eye to eye as if they were communicating… and in their mind they were.

(Mindscape)

Naruto saw himself in a gray area where he can hear the chains rattle and heavy breathing from behind him. That is when he saw a huge gate and behind it was the very thing that was sealed inside of him.

Naruto held no fear at the beast and the beast stared at the boy back with an intense glare only to back down for the time being as its sight went ahead of Naruto.

Naruto turned where his tenant was staring and was shock to see the very same beast he was fighting not too long ago wrapped in chains. Naruto can see the chains embedded on its limbs and covering its torso multiple times only allowing the head to be seen. The look in the eyes can show the pain it was in as if it was seeking help and freedom.

"**Isobu…"**

Naruto went back to the look of Kyūbi as if wondering what is going on even though he knew that the Mizukage was being controlled somehow he was still confused on how the Sanbi he was fighting was in this condition.

"Hey…" the Kyūbi looked at one of its youngest holder. "Mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

The Kyūbi gave a light growl at the blond teen which had no effect on him which made it more to respect the boy… also add the fact that the boy had the same eyes as its father. **"Just as you claim…" **the giant fox started. **"The Mizukage is being controlled and due that that fact my brother here is also being used by whoever is deciding to control both of them." ** The great nine tails had a suspicion on who could probably be the one controlling them.

The Kyūbi had a slight flashback on the day it was released and was controlled for a short amount of time on which it had caused havoc on a certain village till one man… one man was able to stop him and reseal him in the body of this boy.

Naruto wanted to ask so many questions to the fox but knew that there were was a time and place for that. For now he had to settle for the most obvious. "So what can we do to set you brother free?" The Kyūbi didn't show it much but was kind of shock the boy didn't start asking questions of anything… but it was to be somewhat expected after all being trained by a missing Nin like Zabuza had a reputation and had taught it to his students very well. Still The Kyūbi was trying to figure out what was the best way to free its brother for the only possible solution was to use a seal of some based just like the fourth Hokage had used on that man that one faithful night.

Naruto was waiting for an answer from the oversize fox but got none and started to think of a way to try and make this easier for him so he started to think…

And think…..

…..

And think some more….

Yet nothing was coming to his head and to make matter worst! The dam fox still has not said anything! All that fox was doing was stare at him as if expecting something from him!

"Tsk!" Naruto gave an annoyed sigh as he sat down to meditate. 'There has to be a way to free this Bijū, but how is the main question!' he thought as he went to every possible solution that he can come up with, yet in the end of it all he could not think of any way to free the Sanbi. 'Come on Naruto! Think!' That is when he decided to just head to the beast.

Naruto looked at the Sanbi and just see its eyes roaming at him as well. Naruto went around in circles to see anything abnormal, but as all the results he could not find any.

"Man this is just a pain in the ass!" he shouted. Still nothing from the fox as it just followed its every movement. "What can I-…" that is when he touched the head of the Sanbi that was down low and saw a glimpse of a certain memory.

'Where the hell am I?' thought the blond boy as he noticed he was staring at many different looking beast each with different tails. 'No way it can't be…, they look just like.' that is when Naruto came face to face with the two creatures he had so far met. The Sanbi and the Kyūbi in their small state. Then a different set of memories came where it showed many battles occurring and whom these eyes have met.

The last few memories was something Naruto cannot understand as it showed how the owner of these eyes started to do these weird things with his hands. Some of them were the Justus he knew like his Shinra Tenshin and some other ones in which he did not know.

Naruto was filled with many memories of a certain man that he did not even know, and after a while Naruto was back with his hand on the head of the Sanbi.

Naruto gave a deep breath as he knew what to be done all the while the Kyūbi just needed saw the eyes of the young teen glow.

(Reality)

Naruto was no longer in his chakra cloak as it would seem as though times had not moves much when he was in the mindscape, but he also noticed the Bijū still out and ready to attack.

Naruto noticed how it was holding back its own body and knew that he needed to act fast so without further ado ran to the Sanbi and jumped in the air to land on the head of the Giant turtle. Naruto quickly placed both hands on the head of the beast as his eyes glowed. "Human Path!" Next thing that happened was a human like soul coming out of the Bijū and when Naruto tossed the body away it gained its color and form revealing to be the body of the Mizukage unconscious.

Naruto backed off from the beast as the aura that Naruto first saw in the battle was now gone in both Mizukage and the three tails.

The Bijū did not give no indication on anything but go limp and land on its round stomach as it gave a low rumble. **"Thank You young one…" **it spoke for the first time and Naruto somehow very exhausted gave a nod. **"Those eyes of yours remind me of my…" **He stopped as he stared at Naruto. The Sanbi remembers very little since it was being controlled but instantly the three tails can sense the Kyūbi inside the boy.

Naruto on in his state gave a confused look as the beast stopped talking all of the sudden, but then felt two presence come to him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned his head to see his love and leader come to him in a slow pace. Naruto smiled and when he took his first step forward he fell but was caught by both women. They held on to him and noticed he was sound asleep now, yet as Mei left Haku in Naruto's care Mei who stood up could only gulp as to see the Sanbi out in the clear and the body of the Mizukage laying on the ground.

It was clear to know that both females saw at that moment on what Naruto had done in the distance and could not believe how the young boy was able to pull out the current leader of the Mist out of the Sanbi.

A moan was heard as the body of the Mizukage woke up using his staff which was still with him to lift himself up. He looked around his surrounding and saw the beast. He panicked and noticed he was still alive somehow and saw the young boy with the teenage girl with each other as he stared at Mei. He could remember everything somehow and who had controlled him.

"Mizukage…" spoke Mei as she got into a battle stance ready to fight if needed.

The Mizukage just gave a disapproving nod. "There is no need to battle young one. I am free and thus can do what I please now." He looked at his staff with sadness as he tossed it at the leader of the rebels. Mei caught the staff and was curious as what he was doing. "I can no longer show myself towards the people of the Mist…"

Mei could sense the feelings on his words. "No you can't but you can speak to them… ask for forgiveness." She stabbed the staff on the soil of the ground. "You were manipulated by someone and was forced to do something that you had no control of." The young looking Mizukage stared at the women. Mei can already see the light fading from those eyes. "Please!" she shouted as she used her hands to indicate what she was trying to say. "You can still be needed here in the village! You can undo the wrong you have done and help rebuild the village to its former glory!"

The Mizukage smiled at the young woman. "You're right… but I can't at the same time." Mei gave a disapproving look. "My actions either controlled or not has already left a history here in the Mist that cannot be undone. I have shed too many blood over these past few years… caused so much pain and hatred." The Mizukage started to go into hand signs slowly which made Mei want to stop him, but the smile on the Kage stopped her. "History will show how a leader went so far in his village that he purged those whom were considered demons only to show that those who helped purged them were the true demons, yet in time people will come to soon learn that someone who was meant to die in that purge survived and in those passing years grew to become a fine woman who lead a group of brave people to end the tyrant of the demon Mizukage." Mei had her head low as the Mizukage's justu that was about to preform was close to the ending. "You young one along with those who fought alongside you will be consider hero's and worshiped to the very end… that is why before I end this act I hear by appoint you as the new Fifth Mizukage." Mei never considered herself as the next Mizukage at all and was shock to hear that from him. "I do hope you bring this village back to its glory and make this past history into a far off distant memory so that the people may live on with dreams and hope to where my name will no longer be known as well."

Just when he was about to end the Justu Mei spoke out. "You're wrong!" she shouted which made the Kage look at her. "History will know that you were a monster or demon that had caused the lives on thousands! But History will also know that even though your act was pure evil due to your control it had allowed those who was feared by you to overcome it and fight you to the very end! History will know that you were controlled and the people will remember the good acts you had done before all these events had occurred! They will see how you had become Mizukage and how you had done everything you can to help the people…" she started to shed tears which she had not done for a long, long time. "I will do my very best to make sure that History will not go down knowing you as a demon! But as someone that fought to the very end and died like a true Kage would!" The eyes of the Kage went wide. "Dying by serving this village and its people!"

The Mizukage now held no regrets at her speech. "I wish you the best then 'Mizukage'." He added with pride in his voice. "But be warned now…" he frowned. "Beware of the ones with red clouds… and most of all the one with the spiral mask." Mei gave a nod to that valuable information as the retired Kage now stared at the beast. "I am terribly sorry for what I have done to you Isobu… I wish none of these things would have happened to you and only hoped I was stronger to protect you my old friend." Isobu gave a low hum.

The Mizukage gave his last smile to both the beast and the new Mizukage as a blast of water came underneath him as Mei can see the body of the Kage be vaporized by the pressure of the water.

It lasted for two minutes and when it was over the body of the Kage was now gone leaving no trace of anything. Mei bowed her head and prayed to Kami herself that he be forgiven and be sent to a place of rest. She only wished he could have been buried, but she thought that he could have been correct as some may hold ill intentions on him and defile his grave.

Now as for the Sanbi he only stared at the sky and with its one eye shed a lonely tear. **'Good-bye old friend…' **

"Soooo… Isobu was it?"

The three tails just looked at the female. **"You may know my name, but I will not allow you to use it freely for us Bijūs only allow those we trust and honor use our names." **

Mei just gave a tired smile and nodded as she saw Haku look at the entire event. "What now Lady Mizukage?"

Mei just gave a sigh. "Well first thing first… we must set down on what has happened here and tend to the injured and begin to establish a new and better order into the village." Haku gave a nod, but stared at the beast which Mei saw as well. "It may take some time as well with you along just to let you know." The beast held no disrespect on that due to its past moments on the village itself and its people.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard at first of course explaining to the entire people of the Mist of what had transpired a few moments ago. Some did not want to believe that someone was capable into controlling the Mizukage and the Bijū for the only two people that were able to do such a thing have been dead for almost a hundred years now, and what made it awkward now was that the very same Bijū that was fighting them was right next to them over hearing the conversation as it allowed young children to play with its tails by using them as a slide.

No one can ever forget the feeling of death, but with the Sanbi speaking to them made it easier for them to handle the situation.

Now as for Naruto he was up and running utilizing his shadow clone justu to help the people get settle back in their home and help rebuild some of the buildings that were destroyed during the battle. Even Haku did her own part by creating some defensive walls with her blood limit and helping heal some of the people as well with her knowledge of herbs.

Ranmaru was on his own for the time being as he couldn't do much now but keep the Sanbi Company as he was seating on the floor with the beast right next to him.

During the whole battle the young boy had asked if he can be trained in the ninja way by his new friend and mentor, yet Ao told him something that the boy knew that Naruto knew as well that Ranmaru could not mold chakra so easily. Ao stated that he could not understand what was wrong with the boy's body, but described it as if the boy's coils were damaged besides his eyes.

Ranmaru was sad to know that even though Naruto and everyone else told him that he can still train in the way of swords play he will never be able to perform any ninjustu.

The boy was so down and out of it that it took him awhile to notice that one of the tails of the Sanbi was petting him. **"Whatever it may be that is troubling you young one… you should not let it affect you." **The turtle spoke to the young child whom were staring at each other.

Though the words did reassure him somewhat it still didn't help him much. "But you don't understand!" exclaimed the young red eye boy which made the Bijū stop petting him and began to listen to him. "All my life I have been defenseless to where I needed someone to protect me… now here I am knowing that I can't do the one thing that everyone can do." He semi shouted at the beast which from the view of the Sanbi he can see tears starting to form.

The beast spew water at Ranmaru who was shock at how the great Sanbi just threw water at him like that. **"As I have said to you child do not let it affect you." **The Sanbi just stared into the sky as if seeing something there as Ranmaru just looked in confusion. **"Many people are born with abilities that cannot allow them to do things that other can't, yet at the same time some people are born with said abilities that others can't even do." **The Sanbi then stared at the boy and for a moment the boy thought he was able to see the three tails turtle smiling. **"Did you know that the Mizukage was who he was before he became Kage for his village?" ** Ranmaru could give a negative nod since clearly he didn't know much of the elemental nations or the five great Villages themselves. **"We Bijūs once sealed in the body of a human are able to see the memories of our host and see who they really were… for you see as far I can remember I have been in two host. One was from the Leaf Village who was used by the Mist so that once she set foot on her village she would explode due to my chakra being unfit for her, but she was stopped by one of her own." ** The beast gave a low hum at that memory. **"She was young and had a promising future, but because of me she was killed." ** Ranmaru felt sad all of the sudden. **"Now when that had happened I had died with that girl and was reborn after a few years, yet it wasn't long till I was captured and sealed into the young Mizukage. Now he may have looked like a child but was indeed a man… see Yagura was a talented young man when growing up he parents had Kekkei Genkai in them yet Yagura was born without. It was tragic though when one day both his parents were killed on a mission." **Ranmaru looked down at that information thinking that he was cursed when even the fourth Mizukage was the same spot as him.** "He had defended many people in his time and had gotten so far in helping other villages. Now when the time came to where he got news that he was to hold me now he was furious about it. A fresh Jōnin was now to hold **_**ME**_**! Still it was rare to see how he had managed to survive the sealing when so many couldn't and because of that they nominated him as Mizukage at the age of twenty-three." **Ranmaru was shock to hear this from said Bijū about the history of Yagura and now knew that he shouldn't complain about his life and how he can't mold chakra right. **"So you see little one even great Kages are born with or without abilities from others for the only thing that matters from what I have seen you humans is the heart and the need to protect others for that is where one's true strength comes from…" **The boy was awe struck by this lectureand didn't know what to say, and for that moment the Sanbi once again went back to the moment he was born along with his other eight siblings. How his father each gave a name to them and how he loved them to the very end.

A sound of clapping was heard indicating Naruto had heard everything. His Rinnegan eyes glowing in the dark as it was already night time as he made his way towards the boy and three tail turtle. "Did you learn a lot from the Sanbi himself Ranmaru?" asked Naruto.

Ranmaru just gave a nod. "Ya, I know for a fact that I should just appreciate on what I have and what I can do and not complain since there are others out there like me that can do things while others can't." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair in acknowledgement.

"Still there are ways that one can fix your problem…" stated Naruto as the young boy got up and wanted to know what it was, but the Sanbi knew one of those problems that can be fixed.  
>"Well the first is to find the legendary Tsunade who is said that her skills on medic are unlike anyone in this world, but we have no clue to where she may be or if she will be willing to help us."<p>

Ranmaru was bummed out on that answer. "So what is the other way?"

Naruto was about to speak only for the Sanbi to speak. **"The other possible solution is to have a Bijū sealed inside you." **Ranmaru stared at the beast with wide eyes at that answer.

Naruto did nothing as he saw the boy. "So far from what I know thanks to Mei all other Bijūs are already sealed in a human with only the Sanbi being the only one free."

Ranmaru would not accept that. "Then we must find the legendary medic and see if she can heal me!" the boy shouted hoping that this was the only way.

Naruto gave a sigh. "It isn't easy as you think kid… we have no leads as to where she may be and even if we began searching, the main question would be where to search."

The child looked like he wanted to cry thinking that his hopes on ever performing justus were lost.

"**I will not mind being resealed…"**

Naruto turned his head slightly at the three tail while Ranmaru jerked his head so hard it looked as though it would have snapped.

"D-do you really mean it?" asked the new to be user of the Kiba blades. The Bijū gave a small smile at the boy. "Wait! Won't we need someone who specializes in seals in order to do this?"

Naruto gave an affirmative nod.

"And we don't have anyone in this village that knows any kind of seals!" denied once again in hopes in doing Ninjustus even though as he stated he should be grateful on that he will be able to train in the ways of a swordsmen, but deep inside of him he really wanted to have that ability to further aid his friends and new family.

Naruto gave a chuckle confusing both boy and beast. "No worries on that." They gave him a look. "and no I don't know any seals for I haven't received any sort of training or found any kind of book involving seals." They gave him another kind of look. "But there is one person I know for a fact that knows about sealing…"

"Who?" shouted the young child as Naruto turned his head to the right where he stared at an orange red like toad that was near a pond to where they were sitting at.

"Bring my _Godfather_... I have words to speak with him." The Bijū then noticed it was a summon type beast while Ranmaru saw the 'poof' and wondered how Naruto knew that was a summoning beast. "That toad has followed us since the mission of Wave." He gave a deep sigh. "Seems like that old man doesn't want anything bad happening to me just in case…" he went and looked at the new wielder of the Kiba blades. "Ranmaru go and inform Mei about how we are about to have Jiraiya as our guest here." The boy gave multiple nods as he started to run and trip many times earning a chuckle from Naruto.

It was silent for a while till Naruto spoke once again. "So-…"

"**Isobu."**

Naruto smiled at that seeing how the Sanbi is allowing him to use his real name.

"**You have earned my respect during the fight and honor due to you freeing me from the chains that once held me."**

Naruto just gave a fox smile and wondered if he should one day have a chat with his own Bijū and see what his name is.

Naruto shook his head on that. "So tell me Isobu are you truly alright with having to be resealed once again after you have finally obtained freedom?"

The turtle went to stare at where the boy would have been. **"He reminds me a lot of Yagura when growing up though not a lot but similar in a way…" **Naruto gave a strange look at the turtle. **"The boy wants to get strong no matter what and would do anything to obtain it, in some situation that would have been bad to others, yet for him his intentions are pure and if I have to I will do all I can to help him achieve that goal of his."**

Naruto did not know what to say to that response but smile at the turtle and rub the head of it. "So be it then Isobu for the time being we shall wait for that 'Godfather' of mine to arrive."

The turtle gave a low hum to the rub which remind him more of his father…

So they waited for the Toad sage to appear.

Xxxxxxxx

The Toad Sage was relaxing on a tree not far from where his Godson was while writing up some new chapters for his Icha-Icha Paradise Love Untold. He tapped on his chin with his pen as he started to giggle at the thought on what he was about to write as he had his pen ready to write down when all of the sudden his little toad U~otchā came back to him. That is when he put his stuff away and landed on the solid ground.

"What is the news U~otchā?"

"He wants you to meet him."

"He knew I was following him!?"

"Seemed liked it boss… I mean he was speaking to his new friend and just stared at me and told me to bring you to him."

The Sage just gave a proud smirk and gave a nod. "Alright seems like your job here is done my friend." The small toad just gave a croak and poof away allowing Jiraiya to begin his fast walk to where his Godson was at.

Xxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the great Toad Sage to enter to the field where the new Mizukage along with those she trusted were at her side. The hermit had to hold down his perverted side due to how the first female Mizukage looked.

'Such perfection! The Bust on her chest can even compare to Tsunade!' thought Jiraiya as he quickly wiped the small tinkle of blooding leaking from his nose.

Yet all that changed as he got closer as his face became serious. His Godson was like his old man when something had to be done and the face alone made him look just like his father. The eyes were cold and held no time for fun and his posture showed that he was always ready to move and attack if needed.

Jiraiya made it to the people and saw who was clearly there as he can see eight people along with… 'Wait is that the Sanbi?!" shouted Jiraiya as he just noticed the beast yet seeing as how everyone there and the people of the village it seemed as though it had no ill intention.

"Jiraiya-sama" spoke the Mizukage as she gave a respectful bow as did everyone else even his own Godchild. "Allow me to introduce my closes friends and trusted supporters… This is Ao." She gestured at Ao who was at her left and had his arms folded. "Beside him is one of the few to be swordsmen in our village Chōjūrō." The young boy has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as the Sage himself knew. He currently is wearing a square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He also was wearing his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei which Jiraiya must guess was one of the legendary swords from the seven swordsmen. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible.

The sage gave a humble bow which made the boy squirm at his presence. "Chōjūrō! Show respect to the man in front of you!" the boy stammered as he gave an apologetic bow. "Honestly you will never be graceful or humble towards your elders… how do you expect to succeed in life acting like that?" shouted Ao as he gave a short lecture to the shy boy.

Unknown to Ao Mei had heard once again certain words that did not suit her well… "**Never be Humble… Graceful." **

Mei turned her head towards her second in command with a deadly sweet smile. "Ao…" the man just felt death touch him for a moment as he stared at the new Mizukage. "Shut up or I'll kill you…"

Everyone even Jiraiya felt pity for said man as he shut his mouth and allowed Mei to continue her talk. "Well then as I was saying… on my right you will see the Demon Brothers." Both brothers still had the same outfit but now had new headbands on their foreheads. "Now we also have here is Ranmaru." Said boy gave a short bow but when the hermit saw his eyes he questioned if those were the Sharingan themselves… only difference were that they didn't have the tomoes. "And lastly which I believe from what these two have told me, well mainly Naruto himself that you should know them?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Ya I know them… been awhile hasn't it kid?" he asked his Godson.

"You could have saved him…"

Everyone gave a look to Naruto. Haku said nothing as she knew what he was saying for the Hermit himself knew as well what he meant as he gave a sigh...

"Save your response for later."

Truly the boy knew when to set aside personal feelings and business itself.

"Right well then as you can see I think it be best I debrief you on what the current situation is since Naruto claims that we can trust you even though you belong to the Leaf."

The Godfather stared at his Godchild bewildered at that answer, but just like his past apprentice and godchild he set aside personal feelings and was in business mode…

(Two hours later)

It was already past Midnight now as everyone was situated in their camps since they have yet to finish the reconstruction of the Village itself.

Jiraiya was informed on the events that has occurred over the past few days and was shock to say that his past student's child was able to go toe-to-toe with the Sanbi himself while using some of the Kyūbi's chakra. The Sage had asked the boy about the usage of the fox's chakra but Naruto had told him it was on accident that he didn't realize he was using it till he started to lose consciousness when he was close to using three tails or more. What baffled the hermit more was how Naruto was able to use some of the techniques of the Rinnegan on the beast and which ones he had used in battle as well. It was also new to know that Naruto told him about some of the visions he saw when he was in the mind of his where he spoke to the nine tails and the three tails as well. So with that Jiraiya also kept the powers of the Sage himself in his head just in case…just in case.

Still the most important information was the one he had been searching himself and he had someone to help him with that since there was only one man he knew that was in that organization, yet it was scary to know that someone was able to take control of the Sanbi just like the Kyūbi back then.

The man with a mask with swirls…

Still the Godfather felt rather good knowing that his Godchild was trusting him with these secrets and knew that he will keep them away from anyone even his own sensei.

Naruto knew this as well since he spoke to his Godfather about keeping it a secret since he apologized for his action when they first met… Jiraiya wasn't convinced that Naruto had the guts to say this as he saw Naruto keep staring at his girlfriend as she gave a smile that Jiraiya knew what it meant.

Young love.

Still he was glad that there was a chance that the bond between him and his godchild can still be made and with it he would do as much as possible to aid him.

So with that being said Jiraiya started to make the seal needed to begin the sealing process since it will take time for the sealing to be done.

The Sanbi was in one circle while Ranmaru was in another circle on his back without a shirt.

Jiraiya knew the concept on how to begin the sealing but never in his life did he ever have to seal a Bijū! Like he knows for sure that his sealing won't be top notch like his late apprentice but he can sure as hell try! Besides the Sanbi wouldn't fight back since it was willing to help train the boy which Naruto grumbled about being lucky that their Bijū was willing to help you since he was obviously referring to his own since in Naruto's case had yet to speak back to him. Still Naruto was glad that with this he will be able to complete part of his dream.

Naruto walked by next to Ranmaru as the boy looked very nervous. "You ok there?" he asked the young boy. Ranmaru just smiled as he was preparing himself for the sealing to begin. Naruto then walked next to the Sanbi who was laying on its belly relaxing and waiting as well. "Last chance Isobu… you sure you want to go through this?"

The three tail turtle with its only good eye stared at Naruto. **"Your concern is not needed, but greatly appreciated."** That was all Naruto needed to know as he went to his God-father who was re-checking the seal making sure there was no flaw.

"How is it going?"

"I do believe that it is ready…"

"…."

"Do you still not trust me?"

Naruto gave a low growl.

"If you are worried about me sending this to the Hokage then don't."

"….."

"Come on kid! I mean ya I abandon you and all but I am trying to make it up by helping you as much as I can ok?"

Jiraiya eyed his God-son as he had to show a smile at how the brat acted just like his father. "How about this…"

Naruto's ears perked at this.

"When this sealing is done how about I personally train you some justus I know?" Naruto went and sat in a crisscross position. "I mean I did personally train your old man and he did become Hokage… who knows you may reach the title of Mizukage soon with this training."

Naruto closed his eyes thinking this through and well and after a few seconds or so he got up. "Where will this training take place and begin?"

Jiraiya after done with the seal got up and dusted dirt that was not even there. "As I stated it can start after the sealing is done but I should let you know that the Chūnin exams are coming up in three months, and though you are right now better than any Genin in the world there are some that may yet surprise you when you battle them."

Naruto gave a deep stare at the hermit. "The exams… there being held at the Leaf isn't?" The smile that the Toad Sage was now gone. "So training me to beat my opponents isn't the only reason but also to defend myself from those that wish to take me back…" He nodded. "Why help me then? If your leader were to know that you are aiding me but prevent them in capturing me would they not consider you a major traitor like your old teammate Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya was stunned at that little info and was about to speak. "I too do my own research God-father." The way he said it didn't sound like that few times he spoke to him. It almost sounded he was really caring for him which made the hermit cry inside as he made a fist pump thinking that there was truly a chance for him to reclaim the title as a true God-father.

Jiraiya went to try and ruffle the boy's hair only to have a blade near his throat. "Don't push it Jiraiya… I am allowing to give you a chance in my life once more, but know this if I ever find out you have betrayed me or anyone I care for… I do not care how strong you are I will fight you to the death." The Rinnegan glowed as he spoke those words. Jiraiya had no doubt that Naruto would make him use some of his stronger justus or skills when the time came yet even with the threat Jiraiya moved his throat from the blade and still ruffled his late student's son hair.

"I don't doubt it that you will keep you word brat." Naruto went right away to blush and pushed the hand away as he walked away.

No sooner though the new and first female Mizukage came. "I am still very grateful for what you doing for us Lord Jiraiya…"

The hermit waved it off. "No need to thank me just trying to make the world a better place somehow." The Mizukage just smiled at that. "Now I think it is time to begin the sealing process."

Both S-Rank Nin went to the position where they were meant to go. The Mizukage was with her fellow people whom had decided to witness the event that has yet to be shown while Jiraiya went in the middle between the boy and Bijū.

Naruto was with his girlfriend and the demon brothers near the Mizukage as they too when to an area to witness the first sealing process of a Bijū.

"Alright kid let you know this may hurt a lot…" he told Ranmaru as he then looked at the beast and gave it a nod. The Hermit inhaled the exhaled as he began the many hand seals required which took a good two min. _"Sealing Art: Soul Transfer!" _

Jiraiya had to admit it… a new justu he just made that did not require any item, some kind of dark art of sealing, or using the Reaper justu.

Everyone saw the Bijū give a roar as its body glowed and dispersed into what everyone can guess… chakra or was it its soul. The chakra or soul of the Sanbi moved in the air for a few seconds till it went to Ranmaru and went straight to the stomach.

Ranmaru gave a startle jerk as the entire soul of the Sanbi went inside the boy and after a while as it was quite till Ranmaru started to scream out in pain as he started to thrash around as everyone can see a cloak appearing. Naruto decided to intervene by holding down the boy as Haku came as well forming some ice on the boy's ankles and wrist to help hold him down as well.

Everyone was on guard now just in case something were to happen they were going to protect their lady Mizukage. Hell even Jiraiya was prepared as his fingers were on fire ready to place an extra seal and the boy.

"Ranmaru you need to control this power now!" Naruto shouted as the thrashing started to ease up right away as the cloak began to recede back into the seal.

Ranmaru stopped moving as his breathing went back to normal as Naruto and Haku let go of him as they saw the seal appear and then disappear. "It is done!" he shouted to everyone that was able to hear him. Everyone was at ease as a group of new Medics came to get the boy and place him at a medical room.

Mei gave a relief sigh as she once again walked to Jiraiya and gave him a humble bow. "We are in your debt Lord Jiraiya for this momentous moment you have just done for us."

Again the Hermit just waved it off and just looked at the night sky. "Well I guess it is time for me to head out for a while…" Naruto knew what his God-father was going to try and do. "Naruto." Said boy stared at one of the legendary Sannin. "Remember what I said ok?" Naruto gave a nod. "Well you already know how to contact me so I'll give you three days to think of your answer alright?" Naruto gave a respectful bow along with those that were with him. Hermit just poof away as everyone started to return what they were doing.

(Three days later)

The days went by slow and steady allowing the people of the Mist to get situated in their home by rebuilding lost homes or helping others.

Mei had her hands busy most of the times but was always smiling knowing that she can make a difference in this land. It also helped a lot that Naruto was making things go faster by using his Shadow Clone Justu. It was also amazing to know that Haku was using her Kekkei Genkai to fortify the walls of the mist and form bridges to cross land instead of using boats since the land consisted in being water.

Still her mind right now was either in helping the people of the Mist or thinking of the upcoming Chūnin Exams which was still a good ways to come, but none the less she had to have some teams or some ninjas to represent the village and prove that they are still strong as ever even if they just got out of a civil war.

Mei was so focused on her assignments that she did not hear the door being open.

"Well seems like the new Lady Mizukage is doing well…"

Mei looked up and saw the Toad sage looking down on her… what she didn't know was that he was also looking under her shirt and made Jiraiya lucky that she did not see his lust like face before she stared at him.

"Ah, Jiraiya was a pleasant surprise…" she stopped her work and gave a relive sigh that she was able to stop her paper work. "I assume that you are here to get the answer from Naruto?"

Jiraiya pulled a chair that was near the wall and sat in front of the Mizukage. "Yes, even though I already know what his answer may be I am here just to let you know…" he gave a deep sigh. "I know for a fact that Naruto would want to bring Haku along and you already know that in the Chūnin exams there are three Genins and a sensei to be with them…"

Mei already knew what was coming. "So Naruto and Haku with definitely be together… the question remains who else can be in the team?" Mei started to think who can be in the team and she noticed that most of the Genins here in the Mist were not so ready yet and she wanted to send Ranmaru out with them, but he was still resting. That is when it hit her and even though he was shy she knew that with Jiraiya teaching him he can be a fine swordsmen later on. "Chōjūrō can be a fine candidate to join them…"

Jiraiya mused that idea… he has trained four people. One was a wielder of the same eyes of the great Sage himself whom he had no idea whether those first three he trained were still alive of not, then was Minato who later became Hokage, and now he will be training the soon to be seven swordsmen of the Mist along with another holder of the Rinnegan. He liked this idea already. "Now who will be their sensei?"

"Ao?"

"Not a good idea… with the Hyūgas there they can easily realize he has one of their eyes and would want to retrieve that eye of his at all cost." Mei forgot about that and knew as well that if those Hyūgas were to find out she would lose one of her trusted men and possibly have another war for who knows what the people of the Leaf would think if they knew this.

Mei got up and went to a cabinet and pulled out some files that had Jōnin on it.

Jiraiya saw the title and wonder who she was looking for until she pulled out one paper and handed it to him. The Toad Sage looked at the name and remembered the young lad that was one of the main people that caused the end of the civil war. "Xu?" She smiled and gave a nod. "Well then looks like it is settled!" He writes down in a paper and hands it to Mei. "Give this to Xu… it will be the location to where we will rendezvous and he will take the kids and head to the Leaf." Mei gave another nod. "Well then if you can excuse me I plan on heading to see the brat and let him know what is about to happen."

Jiraiya was about to leave till he heard Mei walking behind him. "Please allow me to accompany you so that I may tell him my words to him as well." The hermit said nothing as the ventured through the village in search for the blond boy.

(Training ground)

It didn't take long to find Naruto as the two found him training with Haku and Chōjūrō as they were battling against each other using their own blades they have with Ranmaru sitting near a tree observing them.

Jiraiya smiled seeing as how Haku and Chōjūrō were gaining up on Naruto since he was stronger than the two as of right now. It also made it interesting that Naruto was not using his Rinnegan and had them blindfolded in order to use his other senses, yet it was amazing that the other two were also blindfolded.

Naruto was holding both blades from the other two in each hand and right away when Mei made herself known they all stopped what they were doing and went on a knee in respect. "Mizukage/Lady Mizukage/My Lady!" they shouted at once while Ranmaru quickly got up and went beside them but tripped, yet got up once again quickly and took a knee. "Mizukage!"

They stayed like that for some time till Jiraiya spoke. "It great to know you are all here which makes my job easier, but first thing is first." Naruto knew he was about to speak. "Naruto what is your answer?"

"You already know my response to that question…"

"That I do my boy and because of that I will allow those two next to you to come along with me in this training." The face on Naruto was noticeable as were those two who were next to him."

Yet the one that felt left alone was Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru do not feel left out for I have some special training for you ok?" The Mizukage spoke allowing Ranmaru to smile at that info. Naruto just ruffled the boy's hair really quick.

"So if anything prepare some bags because this training will take almost the entire three months right before the Chūnin Exams begin." All three swordsmen gave a nod.

Now Jiraiya looked at the first Mizukage which allowed her to speak next. "Now I know this is quick for you three and I wish that I could send more Genin to the exam, but due to how the war was I didn't want to risk some of the next Generations to lose to life yet… that is why you three shall represent this Land and let those whom you fight that the Hidden Village of the Mist is still strong and shall not bow to no village!" she declared as the trio stood up only Ranmaru still on his knee. "Now get ready my Ninjas and make this village proud!"

(Boarder of Mist)

"Lord Jiraiya I've been meaning to ask…."

Jiraiya looked at Chōjūrō as he was carrying his bag and had his sword on his back.

"You posture had changed when we set off to get our belongings… and well I was curious to know what had happened?"

The Middle age man had to admit that the boy was shy but very perspective on his surroundings hell even Naruto and Haku seemed to have noticed it as well but didn't bother to ask.

"Hmmm just some pesky bugs got on my nerves and had to get them off me… nothing else." Naruto for some reason knew what he meant but left it as it was for the time being. "Now without further ado we have a long three months training to do so no slacking off alright?" he said as all three Nins gave a nod and started to run off to where their training will be.

What no one noticed though that somewhere off the distance where dozens if not more dead Ninjas that had blank masks with the Kanji sign for Root each killed in a most brutal way possible.

**A/N: Four months it took and I am sorry… work, life, and games tend to make me lazy add to the fact of the Naruto Manga going on with how all is happening I was debating in stopping with my writing till the series ended… Also I am just going to focus on this story and when I am done with this I shall work on my other ones as well. Just another Notice please if you can read my other stories if possible and let me know what you think. Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying this story and I hope that most you also read some of my other stories I have. Either you did or didn't it is up to you the Readers. Now I will say this in this story a lot of things will change… certain characters may die, some will join the Mist, or some other crazy stuff. My story I make it the way I want to… muahahaha**

**Chapter 4: The Storm to Come.**

Three months as passed since Naruto, Haku, and Chōjūrō had gone on their training trip with Jiraiya of the Great Sage.

During those three months much has changed for the three young teenagers. Their outfits for one had changed…

Naruto no longer had what he wore during the Civil War and now had decided to wear what his father-figure had worn the first time they met Kakashi. Naruto was no longer wearing a shirt, but was now shirt less and had dark gray cargo pants while also having the bandages covering most of his lower mouth. The only thing that was off was the forearm warmers. He didn't need those since he would just summon his weapons, yet over all Naruto was built now due to his training. His hair was longer now which made him look like a beast with his eyes still covered using his headband while also not wearing sandals since it allows him to feel all kind of movements.

Haku was the same… her hair grown and her beauty never changing. Haku decided to take the look of her father-figure as well only she took the look of when they encountered Raiga. Short sleeveless shirt with wrist warmers and long cargo pants. Naruto loved her look but did not agree with it totally due to the fact that her bust were well known now. She also had a matching belt to carry her blade the Kubikiribōchō. Along with the look she took the style as well when she fought and had the bandages around her neck as a scarf with her headband on her forehead.

Lastly was Chōjūrō who unlike his two teammates did not change his appearance beside his hair which had grown a little reaching under his ears and was no longer wearing the googles, but his attitude was better. No longer was he the shy boy but now he was a trained ninja who would do what was needed.

As of right now those three where walking with their needed sensei Xu who had met up with them at the meeting point to where they would walk together to the gate of the Chūnin exam. Jiraiya had gone ahead so that it wouldn't look to suspicious that he had come with a team from Mist.

Xu was a young man probably in his early twenties whom was growing a little bit of a beard. His appearance consisted of having short brown hair, his face looked shy but was not in fact. He had a well body that allowed him to still move gracefully when facing opponents.

The outfit he was wearing was a long overcoat that was dark navy blue that covered his eyes along with a mesh armor. He wore dark standard Jōnin pants with sandals, and fingerless gloves.

The Mist team stopped as they were in front of the gate…

"This was your home Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said nothing as he stared at the gate as he was able to see himself as a young boy running from the mob that were trying to kill him that fateful night… "Ya, home sweet home I guess."

Xu and Chōjūrō didn't know much on the life of Naruto, but what they can guessed it seemed as though Naruto had a horrible life here in the Leaf…

Xu didn't want to ruin the moment that was happening but spoke his mind. "Come let us proceed to check in…" they all moved forward where two Chūnins were sitting. "Hello we are here to participate for the Chūnin Exams?"

One of the two men spoke. "What village do you hail from?"

"Mist… here are the slips from our Kage." Replied Xu as he gave them a slip of participation from the Mizukage allowing them to enter the Exam.

One of the Chūnins took the slip as they read what was in it which had the sign of the Mist Kage and signature on it. He then passed it to his partner who also read it.

One of the Chūnins who had a bandage over his nose looked at the names that were listed in the paper. "Xu Owari; Jōnin Sensei along with his Genin team Chōjūrō Yūkan'na, Ketsueki Momochi, and Haku Momochi." The man looked at the two kids whom he thinks that are somehow related to each other and stares at the boy for a awhile and started to think if he ever seen that boy…

"Excuse me sir but we would like to head our way so that we may find ourselves a hotel and prepare for the Exam as well." Interrupted Xu as he noticed that man looking at Naruto.

"Sorry please proceed."

The team left leaving the two Chūnin alone again.

"Hey… was it me or did that boy with blond hair look familiar?" said the one with the bandage.

His partner just looked the back of the boy as they team of Mist just passed the gate. "Nah, I think it was just you." Both Chūnin just gave a shrug and continued their daily routine.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Team Mist saw everything that was happening as they can see many Leaf Nin jumping around from houses to houses and saw many civilians roaming around which was strange because they hardly had any none shinobis roaming in their village.

They hid their amusement very well, but for Naruto he was struggling because every part of the village he saw he would see himself as a child getting picked on, chased away, or worst getting beat to death. O how he loathed this village and wished to Kami how he should not have agreed to come here, but he came here for some reasons.

First he came to see if anything had changed, second he wanted to see some old friends of his even though he might eventually kill them, and lastly he wanted to also test his new found skills that he has been training on with his team and God-Father.

The only thing that was upsetting Haku was the look that the females were giving to Naruto but she just ignored them so long as they don't touch him.

The team kept walking till their Sensei spoke. "Alright you three I'm going to go ahead and get the papers needed to sign you three up on the exam and search us a hotel to stay…" he started as the three supposedly Genin stopped to listen what he had to say. "Also do your best not to try and get attention to yourself or reveal any of your skills no matter what… understood?"

The Genins just gave a nod as they saw their Jōnin Sensei head off to the main tower of the Hokage to get everything settled.

"Ketsueki I wish not to bring any painful memory you may have here, but will it be well if you may show us a little of the Leaf since this was once your home?" asked Chōjūrō using as well the false name of Naruto knowing that if anyone from the Leaf were to hear Naruto's real name they will probably get into some serious mess.

Naruto for his part knew that his good fellow Mist Nin meant no harm in that question and gave a smile. "Sure why not…"

They began to move as they were side-by-side looking around when they turned to a corner and saw Team 7 in their view and witness a team from Sand holding a small boy from his scarf.

"Let him go!" shouted Sakura from what Naruto and Haku can remember from that girl.

"Make me pinky!" countered the one with purple make-up who had a black one piece clothing and something on his back.

Naruto can also see a blond hair girl behind the boy, but what team 7 and the two Sand Nin didn't notice for some reason was the red hair boy who was standing on top of a branch.

'Interesting…' mused Naruto as he just stared at the red head boy who was concealing his own chakra, but also felt another source within the boy.

"**Another of my brothers trapped within a mortal body…"**

Naruto didn't bother to reply as he can tell that the Bijū that the red hair boy was holding was weaker than Isobu, but even so he would be cautious just in case.

The quite one in Team 7 and one Naruto came to respect right away noticed him and his team…

The pale looking boy opened his eyes and gave a nod and smile as team Mist came into the scene.

"It would be wise you un-hand the Third's grandson…" Spoke Naruto as he was a good distance between them all.

The other two teammates of Sai noticed them and were about to say something till the make-up boy let go of the kid and gave a glare at the blond hair boy. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do punk?" questioned the sand Nin.

Naruto just stood there as he allowed the wind to speak to him. "Who I am is not important…" That response just annoyed the Sand Nin more and was about to start a fight till Naruto spoke again. "But I will allow you to know my name and you will forget it later after this Exam is over… My name is Ketsueki Momochi Son of the former Demon of the Mist; Zabuza Momochi."

Sai knew why he changed his name and would like to speak to his first true friend after so long since joining the organization he was in if possible. Sakura didn't remember much of the boy so went along with his name being that, but Sasuke squinted his eyes wondering why he would name himself something differently yet it didn't bother him the most because he wanted to fight the girl once again to show he can beat her and then the blond boy.

The Sand Siblings said nothing but knew who the Demon of the Mist was. The one who started the fight just gave a grunt. "I know of the man… dead from what I heard after he lost to some other Ninja… didn't know he had kids that he left behind." He laughed not realizing that he was disgracing the memory and Honor to the three Mist Nin. "For a father to leave his kids like that alone… he must have been a complete and utter-…" he said nothing as the fame sword that the former Demon of the Mist had once wielded was being pressed against his neck as Haku held it with one arm as if it was a stick.

The blond girl who didn't see the girl move quickly grabbed her fan only to have a hand grip he arm as she saw the blue hair boy standing next to her. She again didn't see this boy move and winced as the boy held her strong, and blushed a bit to know that he was this close to her.

Team 7 themselves were shock to see such speed be performed as did the little boy who witness it all.

Naruto walked to the boy and was in front of him and turned his head slightly to the little boy. "Go home boy…" The little boy did that as he ran off as Naruto put his attention back on the teenager. "You are in this position for a few reasons... but one of those reasons is that you have disrespected someone that was hail a Hero in the Mist, who was one of the many swordsmen who held Honor when facing someone, and lastly you have said words that make _us _his children…" he gestured Haku and himself. "Want to kill you over and over… so I will ask _YOU… _Would allow your brother to die right here right now for disrespecting someone in our village who meant a lot to us?" he asked and stated in a way.

The boy who was in a very bad position just gave a confused look as if he was wondering if the blond boy was talking to him or his sister.

Just then a swirl of sand appeared before them and the red head boy that Naruto had sensed revealed himself to everyone.

The red hair with his dark raccoon eyes stared at his brother and sister which made Naruto wonder why they seemed scared of him, yet Naruto had some ideas to why they would fear him.

The one with the giant blade on his neck had a look of fear. "G-Garra!"

The Bijū holder of which Naruto has not known yet gave a sigh. "Kankuro… Temari…" both siblings gave a gulp. "You disgrace our village with your foolishness."

The way the boy spoke showed he did not care for his two siblings and made Naruto feel bad for whatever way the boy lived in his village.

Naruto gave a silent order to his two teammates to let the Sand Genin go in which they did and went back to the side of the strongest member.

"Mother wants your blood Ketsueki…"

"….."

The Sand Genin team went off to where they were going to stay leaving Team 7 and Team Mist.

Naruto stared behind the sand Genin till he heard a certain someone gave a grunt that made his team turn around to see a certain Uchiha with an annoyed look.

"Is there something you need Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke just gave a glare that would say 'show me respect or else' but it did not affect the Mist Team what so ever.

It kind irritated Naruto. "Speak now less I leave now because I have very important things to do."

Sasuke was about to speak till his number one fan girl decided to speak for him…

"Don't you dare speak to Sasuke-kun like that!" shouted Sakura as she wanted to punch the boy hard but decided not to as she still had some faint memory of what he can do.

No sooner did she say that did the air around them start to get cold as a killer intent started to rise.

Naruto gave a sigh. "Haku please control yourself… I know how you feel but we don't want too much attention to our self now do we?" Haku gave a cold deep glare at Sakura that made the pink hair female shut her mouth the entire period till further do.

Sasuke was shock at this feeling as he couldn't remember this during his fight with said girl. "I don't know who you are Ketsueki, but your teammate there has gotten stronger than before… and if she is stronger than that would mean you and your other male teammate are strong as well."

"Yes… so what of it?" replied Naruto

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I can't remember much on what happened during that mission when we encountered you people because for all I know from the briefing I received when I returned to the village was that your sensei and another man both died in battle and heard as well that you were able to go toe-to-toe with this man… am I correct?" A nod was his response. "How is it that you have so much strength?"

He heard it… it wasn't a statement or question in a way, but curiosity that made Naruto smile at the Uchiha which in turn made the Uchiha feel uncomfortable.

"That Uchiha is something we all have yet we don't realize it till later on when we are about to lose it… you have it as well but will not admit it or show it to the world because I can see your eyes and the pain they have been through and the sorrow you have… the anger that burns in them."

Sasuke was taken back at this and grit his teeth. "You know nothing about me!"

"Oh you are right indeed but I can say that I had my own share of pain, loneliness, sorrow, and anger." He started to walk in front of the boy now and was inches away from his face. "And let me tell you this… if you allow this to continue then it will consume you and kill you." He leaned back a little. "Form bonds Uchiha for those bonds will be the strength you will need in order to become more powerful."

Sasuke gave a serious look. "How will making bonds with people make me stronger?"

Naruto turned around and started to walk back to his teammates. "You fight for yourself am I correct?" A Humph was his answer. "There is so much you can go when you fight for yourself, but…" he pointed to his teammates and Sasuke's teammates, then the village. "If you fight for others… rivals, friends, family, love ones, or anyone else for the fact!" he turned his head slightly to Sasuke. "Then you will become a force to be feared for no amount of enemies, no special bloodline, no fancy justu… will stop you from doing the impossible." He tuned once again facing Sasuke with arms opened. "Which is protecting those you cherish!"

Sasuke stood there shock… he never allowed anyone near him due to that very incident. He stood there staring at the boy as he questioned himself about what he has been doing all this time and was almost at the verge at shedding tears which he had not done in years!

He lowered his head. "What if those people brake those bonds?" As he said this part of him really wanted to just ignore this boy's speech and continue to use his anger to get revenge and end his brother.

Naruto allowed his arms to go limp. "When that moment comes then you have to choice to fix the bond or end them for it is up to us to form or break the bond in one's life."

Sasuke was expecting something complex but all he got was a simple answer as he closed his eyes and thought of his brother and all the times they smiled and had fun together to the moment when he destroyed all those moments. Sasuke didn't pay attention to when the blond boy placed a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder which made the Uchiha open his eyes to a smile.

"Allow me to be the first to form a bond with you… Sasuke Uchiha." But he wasn't alone as Haku and Chōjūrō also joined. "Think of us as friends or rivals that would push you to the limit… but also think of us as family that you are willing to die for and protect to the very end for that is where one's true strength comes."

Sasuke wiped his tears… tears of joy for the first time in his life that made also made him forget his revenge. "Thank you Ketsueki…" Sai and Sakura were shock of this event! For Sai he was told by his higher ups that the Uchiha was cold and heartless and wouldn't take no one's help, and for Sakura to see her crush whom she had tried doing everything she can to make him smile or show any interest at her just went down the drain to know that a random boy from a different village just did something she been trying to do for so many years!

"What are friends for…?" Naruto smiled at his new friend. "Come let us walked together to the entrance of the exam!" Naruto gesture team 7 and his team, but with hand gestured he told them to go on without him as he gave Sai a sign as well.

Team 7 and Team Mist left ahead of them as Sai and Naruto were walking slowly behind them.

"I know from the look of yours that you have something to say to me."

Sai gave a rare sad smile for ever since he met Naruto he has been having this strange feeling inside him that he didn't even wish to ask to his Lord. "Na- I mean Ketsueki… I wish it was possible to tell you what I have to tell you, but I can't."

Naruto kept walking.

"You have a seal placed on you from your Lord Danzō." Sai was shock to know how Naruto knew who he was working for. "I have my ways in finding out things understood." Sai gave a nod. "Listen Sai I know you are obligated to tell your Lord any information he ask of you, but I will tell you this that I have trained in the ways of sealing and am here to let you know I can remove the seal that is placed on you that prevents you to speak of any highly confidential information that you may know."

Sai was blown to know this and wanted to end this talk less anyone sneaks up on them as he kept looking around which Naruto knew as well to be wary.

"You want me to join your village." A declaration was made as Naruto gave a nod.

"You are a very interesting person Sai and a 'Tool' as my former Master/Father would say. You have so much potential that your Lord is only allowing you to use less than half of that because he wants it like that unless he knows he can control you." Sai knew this as well for there were only a few selected that his Lord Danzō would allow to become strong enough only if to be used by Danzō himself later on. "Your skills can be used greatly in the Mist so…" Naruto pulled out a familiar Kunai that Sai knew right away and connected the dots. "When the time comes throw this anywhere and I shall be there to take you to my village."

Sai stared at the kunai and smiled… Kami knows he enjoyed this feeling as he hid the Kunai away. Who knows when the time may come when he would leave this village and start making true friends?

"What of the seal?"

"It shall be removed the time you decide to come with us for I know that the moment it disappears will be the moment your master suspects something." Sai said nothing as Naruto was right.

They were silent for a while and Sai wanted to say so much more but didn't know how to start it. "Sai…" Said boy turned his head slightly. "Just do what you have been doing till now for in time you will make the right choice because I believe in you my friend." Sai let go the air he held in and just gave a nod. "Now come let us catch up to our teams!"

Both teens went off to reach to fellow teammates and see what else awaits them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Mist and Team 7 were together walking in the doors when all of the sudden a boy in green spandex appeared out of nowhere. Team Mist went on guard without showing it as if waiting to see what will happen.

"Greetings!" shouted the teenager whom had very large eye brows. "My name is Rock Lee! And I wish to challenge you Sasuke Uchiha to a battle of Taijustu!" Sasuke was about to reply and sound arrogant thinking that he can win till the boy in spandex started to flirt with Sakura whom was dodging heart flying kisses?

Sasuke was about to accept the challenge till 'Ketsueki' raised his hands. "Sasuke remember what I am about to tell you…" Sasuke was about to retort but Naruto knew what he was about to say. "Do not allow your clan names make you feel invisible because no matter what even a nameless clan can beat the strongest if trained well." Sasuke just gave a sigh and gave a nod which surprised Sakura and wanted to say something, but remembered a certain ice user and decided to shut her mouth once again.

The boy was waiting for the response and notice what the blond hair boy said.

"Rock Lee was it?" said boy gave a nod. "I would enjoy it if you fight me instead of Sasuke… if that is ok with you?"

Lee did not like this. "No, I am terribly sorry Mist Nin, but I would like to see my skills in Sasuke and see if the Uchihas are said to be true genius!"

Naruto saw the reason in that but didn't let up. "I understand you determination to face an Uchiha… so let us make a wager." This got the bushy brow genin's attention. "If you can defeat me then you may challenge the Uchiha, if not well…" he let that hanging for Lee to think.

"But you are blind folded." Stated Lee.

"Indeed I am."

"Do you have a disability to your eyes?"

"More or less but I've trained myself to not try and depend on my eyes, because in this world we live in we must hone on our other senses just in case we lose of the other."

Lee started to shed tears from what Naruto could hear. "Truly you must be a genius yourself if you train yourself like this each day!"

Naruto smiled as he heard the boy jump away a few yards to where he must guess where they will fight.

Naruto began to walk only to hear his girlfriend's voice. "Ketsueki…"

'Ketsueki' turned his head slightly. "Don't worry… just want to see where I am in Taijustu." Haku didn't argue as she allowed her boyfriend to face her opponent.

Team 7 and Team Mist saw the two Nin ready to face showing that Team Mist had no worry for Naruto while team 7 were curious on how this will end.

Naruto and Lee stared at each other….

"Ketsueki Momochi."

Lee gave a bow. "Pleasure to get a chance to face you Momochi-San!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

Lee got into his stance as he had one hand in front of him face him and the other behind him. Naruto just stood there which confused Lee thinking he had no stance but went straight to him in a speed that only Team Mist was able to trace.

"What the? Where did he go?' questioned Sakura as Team 7 noticed Lee disappeared quickly.

Lee in fact was in front of Naruto and was crouched ready to deliver a heel upper cut to the blonds chin only to have said blond hand grabbing the heel before contact.

Lee was shock to know that this person not even looking just grabbed his attack. 'How it possible is that he was able to see my attack?' thought Lee as he can feel the strong grip on his ankle as Naruto took a better hold on it.

"Impressive… Such speed." Naruto still looking ahead. "To train your body to reach this level and yet-…" Naruto can feel the weights on Lee's leg. "You are holding more speed? Truly a Genius at work you are!"

Lee was complimented at this and felt amazing but didn't let that stop him on what he was going to do now for thinking fast Lee used his other foot quickly surprising 'Ketsueki' as it made contact to his chin and sending him in the air. Naruto was about to react only to again receive another kick to the chin as he went higher and higher as again he was kicked in the chin!

Air born Naruto felt the teen wrap his arms around Naruto. "This is the end Ketsueki-San!" only to be head butted hard from the back of Naruto's head making space for Naruto to turn around and grab Lee's right arm and use the momentum to throw Lee across the small arena. Lee went spinning in air and would have hit the wall hard were it not his quick reaction to land on his feet as he saw Naruto falling down and landing on the ground safely.

Lee took this moment to fly at Naruto with a signature move from his Sensei. "Dynamic Entry!" shouted Lee as Naruto felt the change of wind and put himself on guard by having his arm in an x position and felt the force behind the kick. Lee again amazed to know that his opponent was able to withstand his attack.

Naruto pushed Lee back and the spandex boy did a backflip and went back on his stance. Both looked good and not even tired from the quick, yet short battle they just had.

Lee was about to again attack only to have Naruto beside him as a turtle shell almost hit Lee were it not that Naruto had grabbed the shell with his bare hand and threw the shell back as it revealed itself to be a ninja turtle.

"Sorry but I don't enjoy it when someone interrupts my fights." Stated 'Ketsueki' with an annoyed look.

Just then an older looking version of Lee stood on top of the Turtle with a pose that Made Team 7 look disturbed, yet for Team Mist to find it strange.

"Yosh!" shouted the older looking version of Lee.

Everyone stood silent for a moment….

"….."

The look between the two spandex users was intense, but Naruto decided to calm it down by going in front of the man and gave a deep bow.

"Greetings." The man gave a perplex look. "You must be the man's sensei or father I presume?"

Gai wanted to shed tears to be known as the father of Lee, but regained his composer. "Hmmm! I am Gai-Sensei! The Green Beast of Konoha!" he shouted as he placed his fist near his hips. "And whom may you be?"

Naruto even though blind folded stared at the man. "I am Ketsueki Momochi and I was given the honor to battle you student and I must say his form and way of fighting is indeed impressive and has caught my attention, for truly he must be a Genius! To train his body and have an excellent teacher that makes his Taijustu deadly!"

Gai couldn't hold in anymore as he started to cry and quickly went to Lee and he placed both hands on his shoulders. "You hear that Lee my boy! A Mist Nin has complimented on your hard work and has gotten his attention!" Lee started to cry as well for the attention he had received from his challenger. "Lee! You must not allow yourself to lower your training! Continue to train hard to gain the attention of more ninjas from different villages!"

Lee kept shaking his head up and down as he shed more tears. "Yes Gai-Sensei! For because of this praise I shall do five-hundred push-ups with only my thumbs! And if I cannot do that then I shall run around the village with only my bare hands!"

Gai too shook his head up and down. "Yosh! I too shall train with you my boy! And if I cannot train you to defeat this magnificent boy later on then I too shall run the around the village with my bare hands while carrying an old lady on my feet!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sense!"

"Lee!"

Just then a sunset was somehow brought onto the background of them which made the Leaf Nin question how the hell this happen and disturb them even more from this sight, while leaving the Mist Nin very curious since this wasn't any sort of Genjustu and questioned if it can be replicated to surprise the enemy.

Naruto broke the moment between both males. "Forgive me but my team and I must continue on now…" Naruto stared at Lee. "I do hope we meet again Lee for I hope to fight you once again and see your true strength."

Lee gave a salute as Gai smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang plus the Team 7 passed the minor part of the exam which was to identify the hidden Genjustu, but on the way the met two new people whom one he knew was a Hyūga due to his eyes. Sasuke and the Hyūga boy didn't seem to get along well, yet the girl with buns was something else since he didn't see anything special of the girl. If he was still in this village from the beginning he would had thought the girl was weak, but he knew better of course.

Finally they made it to their destination in which they spotted another team from the Leaf. One had tattoos under his eyes, the other was wearing a high neck jacket with some shades, and lastly was a girl whom Naruto was sure he remembered. A girl he saved when he was younger from a couple of bullies.

There were other teams as well speaking and laughing and having no care what so ever on what is going on.

Just then the boy with a feral look and tattoos under his eyes caught his eyes on Haku and went to her.

"Hey! You must be from the Mist!" shouted the boy while making it look like he was top dog.

Haku on her part knew what this boy was trying to do since of course her outfit did make her bust come out some more, but she wasn't the only one since her apparent 'brother' knew what was going on and was growling.

The Leaf Genin was ignoring the females two other teammates and his own dog even though his partner was telling him to stop at once.

"The name is Kiba." He gave a wink to the girl. "What is your name pretty lady?"

"Death…"

"…"

"!" Kiba felt a strong firm hand being placed on his shoulder as he saw one of the female's teammates next to him.

"I recommend you leave her alone." Warned 'Ketsueki' which was ignored by Kiba.

Kiba felt scared for some reason but did his best to hide it. "Who the hell are you bub!"

"Her brother…." He lied

Kiba was sweating bullets now and was wondering what he should say or do and notice his teammates coming to him.

"Forgive us Mist-Nin for his actions."

Naruto gave a perplex look as the boy he was seeing. From the information his Godfather had given him this boy must be from the Aburame Clan which allowed the users to use insects to do recon, attack the opponents, and defend themselves.

"Clearly his must be put on a lease less you want one less member in your team."

Kiba swatted the boy's hand and went with his teammates. "You do look so tough punk!"

Naruto said nothing as he allowed this boy's pride get the best of him just to destroy it later.

"Kiba enough…" commanded Sasuke who decided to help his first friend now.

Kiba looked livid at this. "What the hell? Serious you're sticking up for a bunch of Mist-Nin!"

Kiba was red and wanted to do something about it, but Sasuke just gave a serious look. "Trust me dog breathe… they are in a league of their own." Kiba said nothing as he just scoff at that answer.

Just then a Nin came by having white silver looking hair with glasses. "If I were you I would quite down."

Everything turned their head towards that Nin as only Team Mist was the only one that was wary of this boy since he came up to them without the knowledge.

"You are making a scene you know."

What he said was true as the teams noticed that different teams from villages were all looking at them. Some with lust and some with murderous intent.

Kiba just scoffed at them while 'Ketsueki' looked at the boy. "May I ask who you are?"

The boy gave an unholy smirk that only the Mist Nin saw. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi… I have done this test almost nine times now and I will say that it is hard to pass."

Everyone was shock, yet the only ones that were wary were Mist since the question that came to their head was. 'How in the hell is it possible to fail that many times?' one would know when to get over the trails if failed multiple times, but it would seem this was not the case.

Sakura spoke. "Serious? Is it that hard?" she asked scared that she may fail.

Kabuto gave a warm smile to this girl. "Indeed it is but during my failures I have been able to gather information on every ninjas in this room."

That got Kiba's attention as he was about to go ask this four eye freak some things about Team Mist but Shino held his arm. "Do not do what is not right Kiba." The Inuzuka Heir did not care as he yanked his arm away from his teammate.

"Tell me… what do you have on Team Mist?"

Kabuto gave a questioning look. "All three of them?"

Kiba gave a nod as Kabuto did his magic to gather the information of Team Mist.

"Let's see now..." Everyone was wanted to know who these people were beside team Mist. "It shows that Haku Momochi is the adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi who was known as the Demon of the Mist and was one of the seven Swordsmen in the Hidden village of the Mist." Everyone in the room who was able to hear this gave a shock face and some were scared as well. "Also says that she has a Kekkei Genkai that allows her to use Ice. Also a possible candidate to become one of the Seven Swordsmen as well due to her skills in master the famous Kubikiribōchō." This part Kabuto was confused. "It seems as though she along with her teammates had gone missing for three months till now."

Kiba had a skeptical look on his face. "Is that all?" he gulped thinking he should not have said that.

"No… it shows that she was also part of the Civil War that was occurring in the Mist and helped bring down the Fourth Mizukage."

Now everyone was scared of Team Mist.

"What about her other two teammates?" again asked Kiba thinking that they weren't so tough.

"Hmmmm I can't I can't seem to have any information on Ketsueki." This bothered Kabuto dearly. "But on Chōjūrō Yūkan'na I do…" Kabuto mulled over the information. "Already enlisted in becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen, trained by one of the swordsmen himself who was the owner of the blade Hiramekarei, and was considered the bodyguard of the current new Mizukage."

Yup if anyone in the room were not scared… now they had a reason to be scared.

"Well that is all I have on them beside them doing side jobs like mercenary or assignation."

Kiba ignored that part as he laughed at Ketsueki. "Looks like you aren't that important if they have no information on you!"

Only he was the one laughing as everyone in the room knew that if they didn't have any information of you then you were considered a very dangerous person.

Kiba decided to ask Kabuto more questions about other people or the test while Team seven waved their goodbye for the time being and went else well.

"Ketsueki-san…" Naruto heard his male teammate. "We must be wary of that one for he has information that only Lady Mizukage may have."

Naruto gave a nod. "Indeed my friend but that also means we have some spies in our village that are giving information to other villages."

"What should we do with him for I sense he is not what he appears to be and is hiding something." Stated Haku as the team just witnessed a genin team from a small village from what they heard known as the Sound Village beat Kabuto, but also saw many ways to avoid that since they saw how Kabuto moved and in Naruto's case sense the movement with his feet.

"If we encounter him… capture him, but if not able then…." He left that hanging for a while since he can feel Kabuto staring at him. "End Him."

His two teammates gave a nod at that.

(Hour and half later)

A man known as Ibiki had come and told them about the first test which was a written test that made them test their ability to gather information. Which was simple for Team Mist since they have done that many times in order to know what the fourth Mizukage was planning. Thanks to a high level training in using Shadow Clones Naruto was able to henge them into small mice that allowed them to see all the answers and dispel them which then allowed him to shoot black needles into his teammates arms and send some of his chakra to them that allowed them to have his eyes for a while.

This technique was made possible with his godfather as he was told from him that the eyes he have were able to do many things in this world.

Naruto had solved many mysteries those three months and new abilities.

One of those abilities was that he was able to make these black objects any size he wanted in that matter and place them in any human which allowed them to have his eyesight which helped a lot just in case. He can create them at any time and use them at his will, but he hardly needs to since times never needed it till now.

It was no sooner that people started to get caught and were force to leave.

Then Ibiki told them the true meaning of the test by revealing his scars on his head and thus made it were more people wanted to leave.

Team Mist were not surprised when he stated that they all passed later on.

Only a few had stayed till a women in some revealing clothing came and announced her name being Anko and to meet her at a training field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was strange when they met at the front gate of the Forest of Death especially that women who kept staring at Sasuke like he was some kind of special treat…

Now they were running for the lives as that grass Nin was no other then Orochimaru!

Sai along with Sasuke and Sakura were trying to outrun the Snake Sannin, but they knew it was futile since Sai knew how strong the Sannin truly was and was just toying with them. Still Sai would take this advantage by buying them more time.

Sai pulled out his handy scroll and brush and started to make his ink beast justu.

Sai didn't know how much he made as he made so far over a dozen as he then made an eagle to fly them away from danger.

They hopped on the eagle as Sai could tell that his other beast inks were destroyed meaning Orochimaru was done playing with them and was coming at them full throttle.

The pale boy could see the fear on his two teammates. Sakura was obvious as she kept clinging to her 'Sasuke-Kun' while Sasuke himself was wondering what to do.

Yet Sai pulled out the Kunai that his friend had given him and contemplated on what to do. Sai clutched the kunai hard whether he should do what he needed to do or not, but that blocked out as his Ink eagle was destroyed and sent them falling to the tress.

'How did this happen… Danzo-sama should have known and should have gotten my message and send reinforcement… so… how did this happen?" was the last thought he had as he held the kunai close to his hard already knowing what he had to do.

Kami Forgive him.

(Team Mist – Moments ago-)

There was a good amount of Nins in the forest and Team Mist already knew what was needed in order to pass this test… beside they also had someone to look for and kill.

"You two know what must be done." Naruto spoke being the leader he was giving the orders. His two teammates gave a nod. "Good, now if trouble arises flare you chakra and we shall be there to assist understood?" again they gave a nod. "Remember find the heaven scroll needed to pass this exam, and if possible do not kill less they pose a threat to us in the future."

All three Genin left with speed that can rival a Jōnin.

(Chōjūrō)

The once nervous Nin was jumping trees from tress searching for any team to which he hoped that they have the heaven scroll. From what he can remember there were two Teams from the Hidden cloud Village, two from the Rain Village, six from the Leaf, two from the Grass Village, one from the new village from the Sound, one from the Rock village and some other teams in which he didn't bother to remember.

He came to a stop as he stood still on top of a branch as he stared at the distance and without much of moving tilted his head as some shurikens came by whizzing by his face.

"You have skills brat." Spoke a male voice.

The wielder of Hiramekarei gave a calm yet serious look as he could sense where these Nins were.

"Look at that blade!" shouted a female voice.

"Hey that looks like one of the seven swordsmen blade…" spoke another voice indicating that it was the last male teammate.

The female snorted. "Why would a kid like him have a sword like that?"

Ignoring the female the first male voice spoke once more. "Which scroll do you have boy?"

Chōjūrō hoped that his answer was the one they needed as he pulled out his scroll revealing the earth scroll which he was chosen to hold since his two teammates have faith that he can hold it since he knew that whoever they come to face they would steal their opponent's scrolls as well.

The same male voice spoke once more since a few seconds ago Chōjūrō heard them whispering.

"Your other teammates are not here I would guess meaning you're by yourself."

The new member of the swordsmen said nothing.

The other male teammate spoke this time. "Look kid drop the scroll and sword and you can live another day."

No reply.

"Look you brat! Do you want to live or not!?" shouted the female

"My honor dictates that I fight to the death as a swordsmen of the Mist if needed."

Silence there was for a minute or two till the female screamed and leaped in the air revealing which team they were which was one of the team from Cloud.

Chōjūrō knew that that Cloud Nins were weapon users and was glad seeing that he can test his skills other than Naruto or Haku.

Yet the young swordsmen did not bring out his sword to parry but instead used his hands to grab the female's blade shocking her to know someone would just grab the blade with their bare hands.

It was strange to see this happen as there was no blood leaking from his hands as well and their shock ended when they heard a sigh.

"I was hoping for a well decent challenge to test my skills…" the girl was sweating for some reason as if she can feel the killer intent coming from this boy as she tried escaping with her sword, but was held in place due to the boy having her sword still on the palm of his hand. "But it would seem I will have to find another after this battle." His eyes met hers as she saw the look of a killer… a true swordsmen ready to kill without hesitation.

The blade snapped in two shocking the girl some more as the young blue hair teenager used the broken part of the blade to attempt on piercing the female cloud Nin only to have one of the male teammates pull her away as the other male had leaped over both teammates to try and cut the enemy in two, but only for the second coming of the wielder of Hiramekarei to use the broken blade to parry the coming blade above him.

"Don't think your tough brat!" said the one attacking the boy as he decided to add some lighting element to the blade of his in which was cutting the broken blade.

Yet Chōjūrō was not surprised as he used his agile body to let go of the blade and turn a full circle to land a devastating kick to the male's back sending him flying to a tree and thus begun falling to the ground where he would have died from the impact were it not the female grabbing him.

The trio landed on the ground as did Chōjūrō as he held a bored look.

"Is that all?"

The two members that were still up looked down right piss.

"Hand me your scroll and I guaranteed to leave you be."

They did not like that as the two teammates dashed to the boy hoping to get some form of advantage to either subdue or kill him.

The only male had his blade ready to attack as did the female since she took the blade of her down male teammate.

Both went for the kill as they swung their blades at the boy only to once again be shock as the boy held both swords with his palm.

"Weak." He said as he pulled both Nins close to him to where he elbowed them in the face making them stumble backwards still with their swords in their hands.

The male was the only one bleeding on his nose as one can see it was broken. "Dam brat you should pay attention to your surroundings!"

Chōjūrō then noticed a small ball in front of him as it blew up with a ball of light blinding him as he had to cover his eyes for a brief second allowing the cloud Nin to do what they needed.

"Die!" shouted the male teammate he thought was still knockout as he went and stabbed Chōjūrō in the back making the boy gasp. "Now!" he shouted as the two other teammates rushed with their blades as the blue hair teen tried to parry with his palms again but was to slow this time as both cloud Nin went through the boy.

The boy held both blades shaking trying to pull them away from him but the cloud Nin just pushed harder into the flesh of the boy.

"Just die already!" shouted the female as at last the boy's arm fell limp. The female started to laugh. "Finally!" yet she stopped as she noticed that there was no blood.

"As I said…" spoke a voice. "Weak"

The girl along with her two male witnessed the body they had stabbed turn into water and just as they were about to defend themselves they were all hit hard in the back falling unconscious.

Chōjūrō came out of the shadow with a bored look as he slowly walked to the bodies and his shadow clones.

He must admit they came in handy in training and scouting and was grateful that he was taught by Naruto.

Still he bend over and obtained the scroll he needed to pass for his team.

The swordsmen could easily just kill these three, but their pride has been broken and felt that they will not pose a threat to him or his team, and with that said and done he left them at the spot, took their scroll, and went off to see what else he can find less he just goes back to his teammates.

(Haku)

It wasn't long till Haku found some Nins from the hidden Rock Village whom were too busy disputing about whether to gather as much info on the Leaf village or to just continue the exam.

Haku on her part made it easier for them by knocking them out and checking which scroll they had which was a heaven scroll.

Haku was in luck as she put the scroll away and went on her way leaving the team she beat alone in the forest. She didn't care much what happened to them now as she just went off to find any other teams either to take their scroll or help them, but she did know that she had one mission that she had to do which was find that white hair boy known as Kabuto and end him.

So Haku ran and ran some more either on ground or the branches till she heard someone screaming and it sounded like a girl.

Haku landed on the ground hearing the voice getting closer and closer as she saw a red hair girl with glasses crying and running her way, and from what Haku could tell this girl was from the Hidden Grass village. A minor village add that and didn't have much Nins roaming around.

The girl on the other hand saw this other female Nin and was glad to know that she wasn't alone right now.

The girl ran faster and embraced the other Nin crying. "Help me please!"

Haku was about to ask what was happening till someone beat her to the punch.

"Get back here you fucking bitch!" shouted a male voice which showed to be a Nin from the Rain Village. Haku did not care who these people were or how they looked like for she already knew what was about to happen to this girl due to the fact that two other males came out behind the one that shouted.

The trio of men stopped on their track as they eyes Haku like a piece of meat. "Woe! Look at the size of those boobs!" shouted the male on the left.

The one on the right took a foot forward. "Man! Forget that red head! This is looks better!"

The one in the middle gave a cruel laugh. "You know guys this is our lucky day! Two girls to fuck!" All three of them gave a nod. "What makes it better is that she is alone!"

"Your right! Those two guys that were with her are nowhere to be seen," spoke that right one.

The left took his mouth piece out and started to lick his lips. "Better for us right?!"

They all laughed as they started to walk towards them slowly.

"Look! She is scared!" said the left one as he wiped the saliva off his mouth. "Don't worry for we will make sure you feel everything today."

The red hair girl was shaking and wanted to leave but couldn't for some reason and she was wondering whether this other female was scared, but that changed when she saw how the girl was staring at these men. The girl was frighten and it was not at the three male Nins that were about to rape them… no she was frighten on how the girl in front of her was looking at the three rain Nin.

"Unforgiveable."

Haku's eyes were shut as the trios all looked confusing till the one in the middle spoke. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" he asked but with a hint of amusement thinking that they had these in the bag.

"Kill…"

Still they continued to walk to the girl not realizing that a thick cloud of mist was surrounding them.

Her breathing was steady as she opened her eyes and there was a strange dark reddish purple aura surrounding her as the red hair female backed away as she was seeing something that no one else was able to see beside her.

"Allow me to show you who I am…"

The trio stopped as they were probably a few feet away from their soon to be victims as they noticed the mist.

Yet it was too late as the mist covered them all.

"What the hell!?" What is going on?" shouted the one in the middle as the others did not reply as they were too scared to speak of move since they were feeling the full effect of the killer intent coming from one person.

The grass Nin could only be a few feet away as the mist only covered the area that the four people were in right now. She blinked a few times seeing as how the three chakras that were clearly the three boys were walking in circle as the Mist Nin was standing still not moving till now.

The girl wondered what was about to happened till she heard one of the male voice scream so loud that she fell on her knees as one can hear the sound of flesh being cut.

The scared girl saw with her special ability that allowed her to see chakra no matter what as if it was their life itself.

She noticed how one of the life force from that chakra disappeared meaning that person just died.

Then as quick as they came… the screaming began, and then ended making the frighten girl gasp as those three balls of chakras were now gone.

The mist disappeared as well as the girl had to hold back the vomit she was about to throw as she now witness the blood and gore that was in front of her, for that mysteries female that just saved her was standing in the middle surrounded by blood and limps spread out.

Haku saw the frighten girl no doubt that this was her first time seeing something like this, but first she went and checked to see what scroll they had which was a earth scroll.

She walked towards the girl seeing as she couldn't move and guessed that the red head was thinking that she was about to die.

Haku knelt down and smiled at the girl. "What is your name?"

Said girl muttered trying to say her name as if it were a command. "K-K-Karin…. Karin Uzumaki.

Haku could not hide her surprise at the name she just heard. "Where are your teammates?"

Karin turned her head away letting Haku know the whole story already as she lifted the girl up. "Come… there is someone that will be dying to meet you."

Karin gave a confused look. "Who?"

Haku could only smile at the girl as they both went up the trees and went to search for the one that has been wondering if there were anyone else that could be related to him.

(Naruto-Present)

The nine-tail vessel was really bored as he had yet to come across any teams so far. As of now he was jumping branches to branches until he felt something tinge.

Naruto just looked at the sky. "Sai…"

Naruto without thinking used his new found training he been focusing on thanks to his Got-Father in which was to help duplicate the Yellow Flash ability. Granted he isn't as fast as his old man or use as many teleportation seals, but he can at least you one and teleport even if it took a while.

So without a second thought he teleported to one of his new recruits and see what seems to be the problem.

(Team 7 –Present)

Sai was out of chakra, Sakura was knocked out, and Sasuke was also running low of Chakra.

"Kukuku."

Sai did not like this one bit. He had already thrown the Kunai that Naruto had given him but due to the fact that they were running the kunai went farther than he expected.

"It would that play time is over… Now Sasuke-Kun come and allow me to bestow you the mark that would no doubt make you come to me for more power." The snake Sannin placed his hands together as is neck extended towards Sasuke at a speed that shock them as Orochimaru was about to place the seal on his soon to be new body.

Yet before he was close enough two words were spoken. _"Banshō Ten'in"_

The snake was stopped in place as he turned his head slightly trying to get a glimpse of who this person was and feared who it may be only to be sent flying through many trees.

Sai saw the person come out of the shadow and was so glad to see who it was.

"Yo, Sai…." Greeted Naruto as he did not expect to see Orochimaru and had to make sure this time he remembered to send a messenger toad to his God-father and let him know what is going on so far in this village he used to call home.

"Ketsueki!" shouted Sai still using the undercover name. "Thank Kami!" Sai was showing so much emotions that he never thought he show and if his Master would to see this then there will be no doubt he be put to death.

"When I asked to use that kunai when you were ready I did not expect you to use it when you guys were being chased down by Orochimaru!" Naruto semi- shouted at the soon to be ex root Nin. "Besides what does Orochimaru want with you guys if he was chasing you?"

Sai gave a tired sigh as Sasuke came to his side who had left Sakura in a safe area or the time being. "I would assume he is after Sasuke since all this fight was about Sasuke." The clueless Uchiha whom thinks he and his brother may be the last of their clan gave a nod at that confirmation.

"The Sharingan I would guess…" Naruto summarized making Sai give a shock look.

"Of course! With the Sharingan in his possession he would be able to know all justus in the elemental nation…. Yet how can he do that? Would he have to get Sasuke and take his eyes, because from what we just witnessed he wanted to place a seal on him?"

Naruto mused over this and recalled the information he had on the snake bastard thanks to his perverted god-father.

"Orochimaru was always one for immortality… my guess he was going to somehow use that seal to bind him to Sasuke so that when the time came he could take his body and transfer it to him." Concluded the holder of Mr. Nine.

Both Sasuke and Sai gave a disturbed look.

"Look while there is time I suggest we-…" that was all Naruto was able to say when in the last sec he dodged a blade that took off his headband that was covering his eyes and pierced the tree.

Naruto couldn't believe he let his guard down that badly as Sasuke finally got a look at the one he swore to be one day as well and hope to make a bond with.

The Uchiha did not know what kind of eyes those were but they radiated power in them and made him feel weak for some reason.

Naruto on his part send a death glare at the Sannin.

"Kukuku… I would never have thought I'd face someone with the Rinnegan again after so many years has pass."

That perked Naruto's ears since he already knew who the other person was thanks again to his God-father.

"So you faced someone else with the same eyes as me?" asked the demon holder of the Kyūbi.

Orochimaru knew where this was going and would gladly give him information from his past just to humor him in any way

"Ah yes… he was quite strong indeed. In fact last time I check five of us were quite a team doing side missions and all… ah the days where I could conduct my experiments with no worries."

Naruto did not like the sound of that and knew he had to pass this information to the toad sage to prevent future interference.

"What were their names if you are so kind enough to tell me…?" Naruto said in a sarcastic way.

Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle. "I will tell you more if you offer me something in return boy... or should I call you by your name… Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto said nothing yet in the inside he was panicking because he wasn't so sure if the Snake Sannin would be willing to share this information to anyone in the Leaf, and Naruto didn't want no one from the Leaf to know who he was… not yet that is. So Naruto's only response or action was to only raise his hand revealing his open palm.

Now the traitor of the Leaf smiled as he knew some of the techniques from his long time 'Leader' back when he was in the organization. So Orochimaru prepared himself. "Come and show me what you can do!" he shouted as he lunged forward just as Naruto said the magic words sending once again the snake into many trees.

Naruto whipped his head to the side staring at the two conscious males. "Run!" was his only word as Sasuke picked Sakura up and dashed forward to the tower while Sai even with little chakra did his best to stall Orochimaru along with Naruto who opted to make thousands of Shadow clones and head towards Orochimaru.

Naruto would have fought the snake bastard but he didn't want to bring any Leaf Anbu to his location and making his identity known right then and there. Shocking to know that no one has yet to know who he is… must have been the outlook and the headband covering his eyes.

Speaking of which he was able to retrieve his headband and saw how it was damaged from the blade… he would have to fix that when he had the chance.

Naruto was behind team 7 and had to admit… they were dam slow! If anything the snake would catch up to them sooner or later because already he can tell some of his clones were being wiped out even though they are giving him hell.

Just as things were going the way it was they neared the tower and thanked Kami that they made it and it also made Naruto realize that Orochimaru had stopped the pursuit.

"Alright… first thing first." Naruto said noticing the tired look from team 7. "Do you have the scrolls you need to pass?"

"…."

"Dam…" Naruto cursed as he started to think of a plan till his two teammates came out of nowhere.

"Ketsueki-san!" came the voice of Chōjūrō as both he and Haku noticed team seven.

Naruto stopped his blue hair teammate from further speaking by lifting his hand. "It's alright… we are among friends now."

Both teammates gave a nod.

"Naruto-Kun we felt your chakra spike and thought something was happening to you." Spoke Haku as she had a worry look.

Naruto gave a sigh. "Before I explain do you two manage to have any extra scrolls on you?" he said not bothering to worry if they lost their own scroll since he was confident that his teammates would not be bested.

Haku and Chōjūrō pulled out the scrolls they had gotten from different teams and showed them to team seven as they chose the scroll they needed to pass.

Team seven took their other scroll out as did team Mist ready to do what was needed.

"Ok, first of all Orochimaru is here and knows who I am…"

Haku and Chōjūrō were surprised at this and wondered what was the snake Sannin doing here till Naruto later on explained why the snake bastard was here for, and how that may have changed now due to the fact that the Sannin knows what he has.

Just when Naruto was going to explain on what to do the red head girl that was with Haku decided to speak and reveal herself surprising Naruto.

"A-Ano…" stuttered the red head.

Naruto gave a glare. "How did you hide your presence so well from this distance?"

Karin took a step back scared by the look of his eyes till Haku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun this here is Karin…" she paused for a moment making Naruto want to know what else she was going to say. "Karin Uzumaki."

The curiosity as to know how this Grass Nin was able to hide her presence was soon forgotten and filled with… something he couldn't describe. The only thing Naruto did was walk towards the girl that was part of his family… a family he thought had died away and also though he was alone yet now here is one in front of him.

Karin took more steps back as she saw how the boy was looking at her and didn't know why he was looking at her like that even though his chakra was so bright and warm she wanted to reach out to him, but was scared because of his eyes. She turned her head slightly to make sure she wouldn't fall when all of the sudden she felt the blond hair boy embrace her in a hug. A warm loving hug she had never once gotten till now.

"I thought I was alone…" he hugged her trying to hold back the tears inside of him.

Karin then realized what he meant and started to hug him back and started to unleash all her tears, because all of her life she was alone never to have anyone to help her or love her.

Chōjūrō and Haku smiled at this reunion and was glad Naruto had a family still to be around even if it was one for it did not matter to him. A family is a family to him no matter how many there was.

Team seven was confused as they stayed quite for the time being.

Naruto broke the hug as he wiped the few tears he had as did Karin… well she had to wipe lots because her nose was red and eyes were swollen, but she didn't care for she wasn't alone now.

Naruto looked into her eyes. "Is there any more Uzumaki's at your village?"

Karin looked away. "I only had my parents but someone murdered them… all I can say was that it was some pale looking man with yellow eyes and he wasn't alone… there were ninjas with the Leaf headbands. They wanted information on other people like 'us' for some apparent reason. My parents had placed me in a hidden room and due to how I can conceal my chakra thanks to my ability to conceal my chakra. I witnessed my parents fight them to the death." Naruto clenched his fist as the hate on this village grew more and more and how he regrets not killing Orochimaru now. "Then my village in which I was living with my parents burnt down… I managed to survive and was afraid at that moment because I was alone till someone came and saved me."

"What was his name?" asked the other member of the Uzumaki.

She sighed. "His name was Orochimaru…" this made Naruto freeze but Karin continued. "He found me and asked how I hid so well and when I told him he took me in. It was no sooner that he told me to participate in this exam."

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders. "Karin Orochimaru was the one who killed your parents and as of right now he is an enemy to my team and village." Karin went bulged eye on that information. "Do you know anything on what Orochimaru might be planning?" she said no to his response.

Karin wanted to cry some more now for to think that she thank the man that saved her only to realize that he was the same man that took her family.

"Loo don't worry ok? I have someone that can take you to my village where you will be protected and loved k?" Naruto said bringing a smile to her face.

She gave a nod at that as Naruto went on to do what was needed now while making sure Sai and Sasuke knew what was to be since he felt he could trust them for the time being. The only person that would be excluded from this was Sakura since she was still out cold.

XxxxXXXXXX

It was a world record for Team 7 since they were the first team to make it along with Team Mist. No sooner the Sand siblings came along.

Naruto had already done what was needed and had summoned a Toad that he asked Karin to go inside of must to the disgust of the idea which made her lose consciousness along to the toad to put her in his belly while listening to the message that Naruto had given him to tell his perverted God-father. The Toad gave a salute and poof away.

Naruto had also placed the extra scrolls outside the entrance of the tower just to see who else may need it as he stood next to his 'Sensei' Xu since apparently placing the heaven and earth scroll in an 'X' formation summons whoever was place in it which was lucky for them that their sensei was the one to show up. Since he came the team told him what was happening so far. Naruto of course came with his plan and told Xu to let Kakashi know as well since he can help them just in case.

The Teams that came early were able to rest for the time being as days went on and more teams came by.

It was at last time for the great Third Hokage to make his presence as all the Genins that made it had their Jōnins present.

All Genins were in a single row facing the leader of the Leaf Village.

"Congratulations to everyone that has made it." He smiled as he went one by one seeing all those that had made it. "I know it-…"

The professor as he was known stopped as he choked inside as he went whipped back to stare at one person that was giving him a fox like grin. A grin he mistaken into thinking it was a smile of recognition when in reality it was a smile of doom.

Sarutobi was only able to whisper his name… "Naruto…" as said boy stared back at him with his Rinnegan glowing with the fox grin of his showing.

**A/N: So I think this is my first time leaving a cliff hanger. Honestly I had another 10,000 words to go, but I was reaching my limit in holding this chapter since it has been two months since I updated and I know I lose some of my readers. Can't blame them of course but we all have lives of our own and mine is always quite busy or I sometimes tend to forget to write this story. Lots on my mind but please bear with me. Next Chapter will be over 10,000 once again. I shall do my best to update faster. So Forgive me! (Bows head) but please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People this is a NarutoxFemHaku! No other! Never tried a harem so just going to stick with this. I also have read many stories and only encountered one where Naruto is in the Mist Village. So I am hoping this story goes big and people read it with joy. Now if you don't like what I am putting then I am sorry but this is my story and I write what seems legit. Some Konoha Nins will be joining Mist as you already know. The question remains is you will be joining! This chapter will show who will be joining or give hints on whom will be joining. Be warn as well! I will make some crossovers! From different Animes! Just so you know there will be names from those animes that sound familiar and are said to be strong. This is my story and I will make them strong indeed but some will be good or bad. As I said! My Story… KUKUKU…**

**Chapter 5: A Match Waited For.**

(Flashback)

"So what you are telling is hundred percent accurate?"

"No doubt about it sensei…"

"I do hope you are right Jiraiya… I do hope so."

The Third Hokage and his student Jiraiya were just discussing on how Naruto was coming back to the Leaf as a Mist Nin.

Jiraiya for his part had to lie and thank Kami that his sensei was to over joy to realize that it is somewhat a lie since he has been hiding so much from his sensei.

"Is there anything else I should know?" questioned the old kage.

All the Toad sage do was give a negative nod.

The Third mulled this over and wondered what he had to do… should he rig the exam and make it to where he can get Naruto alone? Should he somehow allow Danzō in on this information? 'No, if anything Danzō may already know that Naruto has returned and is planning his own move… granted we have not heard anything from his own operatives that went to the Mist to see if they can capture the boy.'

The Third shook his head. "Thank you my boy… you've done well for the Leaf and I hope to Kami that we can have Naruto back in our home."

Jiraiya gave a fake smile. "Just so you know it won't be easy sensei… if anything he may not come back due to how he has been treated."

The man that trained the Toad Sage gave a dark look but changed it quickly, but to slow to allow Jiraiya to see it. "Do not fret… ill find a way for Naruto to return home." That did not make Jiraiya feel good about those words.

"Well I'll be off and see if I can help in any other way." The hermit gave his good bye as he exited from the window and went on to do what he does best….

This allowed the third Hokage to sit on his chair and think of the many plans that will allow him to obtain the weapon of the Leaf back…

And it came to his mind of many possible ways and as it did all he could do was close his eyes and drift away. 'Forgive me Minato but what I do… I do for the best of the Village.'

(Present)

The Third Hokage could not believe his eyes as he took a glance at the one person he has not seen in many years. It was obvious that his student Jiraiya had informed him of Naruto entering the Chūnin Exam, but he had his doubt.

Now at this very moment the Third could see the smile on the boy's face.

Sarutobi believed it was a smile of one missing the other, yet for Naruto it showed that he was about to end everything here.

It was a slight moment that everyone was wondering what had happened with the Third Hokage and when he noticed everyone watching him even the Ninjas from his Village he coughed in his hand. "Excuse me… I seemed to have remembered something and made me lose track of what I was saying." Everyone was concerned and of course it was his Nin, yet the one that was sprouting an amused smile was one his other student who was disguised as a sound Jōnin Nin. "Now as I was saying congratulation on making it to the third part of the exam." The Genins were all hyped and ready to proceed. "But I regret to inform that do to the fact that many of you have passed we must have a preliminary exam and root out those that cannot make it and thus have the final exam."

Everyone down heard this and were looking at each other on what will happen now. As of Naruto and his teammates they did not show no fear or amusements.

"Now if you all will please join your sensei's up on the rails as the machine here will determine whom will fight and proceed to the final exam." Stated the third as he witnessed everyone for to their respected spots while keeping his eye on Naruto who seems to be enjoying his talk with his teammates. The Third grit his teeth seeing the boy happy from a different village. He has played his par as a grandpa figure and this is how he gets rewarded? 'In due time…. In due time…'

Of course the mighty Hokage had gotten the reports on all whom passed and ddecided to make this exam into his favor.

The machine begun its spin as everyone was wondering who will fight first in this match and while it was spinning Naruto had time to speak with his teammates for a while.

"Naruto…." They all faced the screen as they whispered to each other hoping none will hear them. "Lord Jiraiya has received your message and is on the lookout for his former teammate." Naruto said nothing. "Also your 'friend' has been placed in a secure area in which no one knows where and only he himself knows."

Naruto felt relieve that all was going well so far…

Just then the machine stops as a ring indicates who will face off the first round…

Everyone looked to see whom will fight and of those two… they smiled as Naruto gave the biggest smile ever.

'Seems like all is going to well…'

Naruto could hear his opponent shouting how youthful it must be that he will face the Nin that he had faced hours ago.

"Yosh! Lee my boy it would seem you had the chance to face the one that has shown you respect on your true hard work!" Gai shouted at his student as giving him thumbs up with Lee jumping with joy.

Lee's two teammates weren't so into this excitement.

Neji Hyūga who was related to Hinata gave a bored expression as he saw Lee's opponent. "Hm… fate is on your side Lee." Lee stopped his bouncing and gave a sad look. "He is nothing and it was luck that made him make it so far."

Lee did not tolerate this tone as did the man that could be his son as well.

"I think I'll agree to this Lee." Spoke his female teammate TenTen. "He doesn't seem so tough."

Gai gave a disapproving look. "My youthful student… if anything his calm composer just shows how much of a threat he can be… he shows nothing but joy in this match." Everyone looks at him even those from other teams. "He is doing his very best to hide his excitement." Lee on the other hand couldn't agree more with his sensei as he too couldn't hold it anymore.

"Yosh! I shall not keep him waiting then!" with that said Lee jumped the rail and landed gracefully onto the stage.

Naruto just started to walk down the stairs smiling as ever as he watched Lee stretch his body.

At last Naruto and Lee were face to face smiling.

"Now…" the man that appeared who looked like he was dying coughed. "My name is Hayate and I will be the ref for this match." He coughed some more. "Our first match will be Ketsueki Momochi vs Rock Lee… ready?" he asked as both Genin gave a nod. "Begin!" as the ref jumped away from the fight.

Both Nin stood still waiting.

"Lee…" started Naruto as Lee gave his outmost attention to him. "When we first fought I saw a glimpse of your skills and what I said to you and your sensei was true…" Lee felt so much joy hearing that as he did his best to hold down his tears, but Gai who was crying was over joy to hear that. "That is why I want you to fight me all out… Right now!" Naruto shouted surprising Lee. "No warm-up! Just straight to the big fight!" Lee understood this and looked up at his sensei who gave a nod and smile.

"So be it Ketsueki-san!"

Lee crouched down as he went to his legs and undid the binds on them as he pulled out his weights and as he did he lifted them up in the air and dropped them causing them to sing to the ground hard and forming craters.

Everyone on the rails were shock and the only few that were jealous of Naruto was Sasuke, Chōjūrō, and Garra. To fight someone that will hold that much weight will mean that they must be fast and strong.

Naruto gave a whistle hearing those weights fall to the ground. "Impressive." He stated hiding his excitement. "It would seem like I cannot hold back as well." He went up to his binds shocking his teammates for it was rare that he will face someone with his eyes revealed! Hell he hardly fought them with his eyes shown to them! "First though Lee I must ask… I want to face you only in Taijustu and not on my Genjustu or Ninjustu or would you want me to use those as well against you?" Naruto had already undid his binds and let it drop making everyone wanting to see what was so special in hiding his eyes, yet had them closed. Only team mist, team 7, along with Orochimaru and the Third whom was given information that said boy may have the legendary eyes and has yet to see them.

Lee gave a thought about this and understood this since he was only able to use Taijustu and nothing else due to his chakra coils being messed up. Still Lee wanted his opponent to go all out!

Lee couldn't decide and just gave a defeated look. "Yosh! I would have loved to face you with everything you have, but if you insist then I do not mind!"

Naruto gave a smile at that. "Trust me Lee I want this to be the best fight ever and didn't want to have using anything else but Taijustu as my opponent and I believe you will give me that right here… right now." Cue Gai crying and Lee holding his tears again. "Beside you should be honored to know that I rarely show my eyes to anyone for hell I hardly show them to my teammates!" again more tears. "I reveal them to you because you will be someone that will make me go all out." With that said and done Naruto opened his eyes slowly revealing his infamous Rinnegan to everyone.

For many they were confused as why they looked like that, but to those that have known of the legend were shock and surprised.

Orochimaru looked with hunger, Gai sense was actually super excited and had wished to Kami to have the opportunity to face someone with those eyes, Asuma dropped his cigarette and Kurenai held fear knowing those eyes were more dangerous than the Sharingan themselves, but the Third had other thoughts as he was thinking how lucky he was to have these eyes under his village and was thinking in placing the young boy in the CRA to produce more Nins with these eyes.

O how the Leaf will reign supreme over all.

Lee on the other hand was surprised to see this and guessed that they must be pretty powerful due to how he knew what the Sharingan and Byakugan can do but didn't know what these pairs of eyes can do.

But none of that mattered to Lee right now as Naruto just said the magic words…. "Shall we begin Lee-san?" Lee gave a nod and smiled and disappeared as only those above Chūnin can trace his speed. Lee was next to Naruto whose eyes were wide open from the display of speed and before the fist can make contact to his face his words were… "Fascinating."

Naruto was punched on his right cheek and was sent flying to the wall where debris was form.

Lee just waited and knew that wasn't the end of it and he guessed correctly as Naruto got out of the rubble with a smile.

Everyone watching were surprised by the speed and power, but the Third thought that will be the end since he knew Lee should be a good enough challenge to knock Naruto out so that he may be retrieved, yet it seems Naruto had trained his body for this upcoming exam.

The Third sat on his chair supervising everything and cursed his luck. 'Dammit Jiraiya! There was no information about the boy's abilities.'

Back on the fight Naruto just dusted off the dirt that was on him. "Truly impressive Lee-san. I must say I don't believe I've met anyone your age with speed and power of yours." He walked towards Lee slowly making Lee tense all his muscle. "It just shows you how much the human body can go when training it and I would fear that in the near future you will be known throughout all nations due to your skills." Naruto when on all fours making Lee question his stance as did everybody else besides team Mist. "Now…" his head hung low. "Do not even blink as it will be your doom." He looked up at Lee who even though was said not to blink and when he opened his eyes once more Naruto was no longer there.

"What the-?"

A hand slammed onto Lee's face as Naruto came from his right side and threw Lee to a wall as well in which a crater was formed from the impact.

Again someone with that much speed was not seen by anyone only those above Chūnin even so Gai was the only one that someone with that much speed can rival that of his student when his weights were off.

Lee came out of the wall with some cuts left of his spandex but his smile never fading as he and Naruto disappeared in a blur and started their fight once more.

The sound of boom and the sight of the floors breaking and craters forming where only able to be seen by certain people as minutes passed in which the two speedsters could not be seen.

Finally they revealed themselves on the floor looking tired as they ran towards each other and at the same time sent their fist to each other only to make contact with their fist against fist, yet that did not stop them as they continued to send fist against fist never stopping as one can see blooding forming on their knuckles.

"Amazing! I would never have believed that there was someone in this village that can match Naruto in raw power and speed!" exclaimed Chōjūrō as it was hard enough to keep up with the speed they were emitting.

Even Haku herself was trying so hard to keep up. "If that boy was at the mission of wave… I believe I would have lost due to his speed." Haku admitted as their sensei Xu was impressed at this display.

Ketsueki and Lee once again traded fists only to again block it with their own fist.

They locked eyes and still wore those smiles!

Then without thinking both teen used to legs to fight, but Lee here has trained his legs constantly and when it made contact with Naruto on his leg said boy could feel his left shin snap at the raw power Lee just sent with his left leg. Naruto had to break the leg battle and jumped back some to give himself some space.

Lee could tell he won that little fight as he can see Naruto wobble his left leg some indicating that he may have broken it.

"Don't think this has stopped me Lee-san."

Lee said nothing as he ran towards his opponent hoping to have the advantage now, but the leg of Naruto was already healed thanks to his 'tenant' as Naruto jumped high making Lee miss his footing as he tried to catch a glimpse of Naruto only to see a fist nearly hit him and thanks to his training he was able to avoid a major hit that could have knocked him out.

Said boy did many back handsprings as he caught a look at his opponent only to see him inches away from his face Lee had to parry a fist with his forearm as he was on the defensive trying to avoid being hit by those fist of his.

Lee used legs and arms to try and defend himself as for some reason his opponent got a second wind and started to attack him without stopping. Lee couldn't have been happier as he could feel some bruises forming due to blocking so much, yet he had enough and decided to counter!

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee went down as he tried leg sweeping Naruto in which he failed but was hoping for that as Naruto took one step back due to the surprised and did not see Lee send his heels to his face and then appear on top of him using his heels once again to smash onto his stomach and unto the ground.

Naruto felt the air leave him from that blow as he could feel Lee using his body to jump off, but with quick timing Ketsueki got a hold on Lee's foot and doing a quick 360 and lifting himself up used the momentum and slammed Lee straight to the ground as many could hear the impact.

Naruto let go of Lee's foot thinking it was over as Naruto was trying to catch his breath but saw Lee still awake and conscious looking at him as well.

Lee using whatever strength he had left pushed himself up and wobbled some due to the fact he hit his head hard from that impact.

Young Lee gave a grim smile at his sensei as Gai knew what his student was about to do, yet didn't find himself trying to stop him.

"Ketsueki-san! I am so grateful to have faced a worthy opponent as yourself, but it is time I show you my resolve in ending this battle!" Naruto did not know what the boy was planning but was to excite to stop him and see what he had planned. Lee placed his arms in an X formation in front of his face as blue chakra started to build up. His hair was standing and his skin was turning red.

"Gate of Opening Open!"

Naruto felt the rise of power building up.

"Gate of Healing Open!"

Kakashi's eye were wide open as he witness this as did many. He looked at his rival with a shock expression. "Gai you did not teach Lee this forbidden technique did you?" exclaimed the eye one Jōnin as he saw Gai give a confirm nod. "How many can he open?" this time Gai was silent.

"Gate of Pain Open!"

Naruto had enough as he remembered in the Forbidden scroll that what Lee was doing was going to tear his body apart.

Naruto dashed towards Lee in hopes of stopping him by sending a powerful punch, but just mere seconds from reaching Lee spoke once more. "Gate of Limit open!"

Gai was thinking Lee will only stay at four! Yet to know that he opened Five was a major shock to himself!

Naruto was already near his head as he sent his punch that went through Lee?

'What speed!' was what Naruto thought as what he hit was an afterimage of Lee as the real lee stood behind Naruto with a strain look as Naruto turned his head and…

'Naruto-kun!' thought Haku as she just saw Naruto get sent flying across the arena only to then go flying up and down; left and right; horizontal and diagonal; backwards and forward.

No one was able to see Lee as the only thing they were able to see was Ketsueki being hit many times as though he was a ragdoll.

As for Naruto he could already feel all his bones breaking and healing as fast as possible until he felt his speed slowing down and noticed that a white cloth was wrapped around his waist. 'Shit I need a way to defend myself and get the upper hand! But I don't want to rely on Ninjustu!' Time seemed to slow down as Lee appeared in front of him and had his fist raised up ready to deliver the final blow. 'I need more power!'

That was when he heard a growl.

"**All you needed to do was ask…"**

Naruto said nothing as he quickly mentally said thank you as he already felt the sudden rush of power thanks to the mighty Kyūbi.

Everyone was able to feel the spike of Chakra as well and those who knew the feeling were scared that the Seal was breaking besides Kakashi as he had faith in his little brother.

Lee delivered the punch even though he too felt the spike of chakra.

Naruto was sent flying to the ground as a large crater was formed and lots of debris was sent up to the air.

Lee landing on the ground causing mini craters waited to see if it was done only to see Ketsueki rush to him with his speed doubling and if anything was close to his speed. What also brought some fear onto Lee was the fact that Ketsueki looked different having his eyes turn red with ripples and a single black slit in middle, also the whiskers on his face were thicker making him look like that of an animal.

Lee couldn't react in time as he saw the fist coming close to him when all of the sudden the fist came to a halt as he saw Ketsueki in the same form.

Lee was breathing hard and was debating whether he should open another gate till his opponent spoke.

"Lee this form of yours gives you power, but it also has its risk." Lee knew that already and was feeling it. "There is no shame in admitting defeat right here and right now." Lee wanted to disagree on that. "But know this… I have more power hidden in me and I can continue on unlike you with your body taking its toll." Lee could see that he was right. "You fought admirably and with honor, but I would rather have you live then killed or badly injured in which your ninja career may end." Lee let go of the gates as he allowed his body to fall at last only to be held by his opponent. Naruto smiled at Lee as he too allowed himself to go back to normal. "Wise choice my friend."

"Winner of this match goes to Ketsueki Momochi!" announced Hayate as Gai quickly went to pupil's side and helped him go to medics.

Lee went along with the medic just to make sure all was well as Gai stayed behind.

Naruto was waiting to see what Gai wanted to say until said man gave a deep bow.

"Thank you Momochi-san!" Naruto was confused on this. "You showed great strength and kindness to my student and allowed him to stop himself from breaking himself and for that I am grateful." Gai left and ran towards his student to make sure all was well.

Naruto on his part gave a sigh of relief as he was glad he was able to make Lee stop… still it was a very interesting match to know that someone born like this was able to make him go so far.

'Wonder if Lee would be interested in joining the Mist?' pondered Naruto as he took a while to make it back up the stands with his teammates whom congratulated him on his match while Haku started to strangle him for being so reckless. Still what had them worried was the fact that Naruto revealed many things to the Leaf and those around them. Yet Naruto held no worries for some reason as he saw the Third looking like something went wrong.

The Third was upset and that reason was that Naruto survived the first match. 'I must make this quick as possible so that in the final fight Naruto will have to face at least two enemies.'

The screen started to turn once more as the Hokage started to proceed with his plan…

Who will fight next?

What will happen next?

No one will know unless it is too late.

**A/N: hello everyone… I guess it's been many months now since I updated and I can't say I am sorry. For some reason I have not had the motivation to right for some apparent reason. Maybe it was the fact I wanted to focus on finishing the Naruto Manga in which I am sadden to know it is over. Many info on what is to come for this story as well. Also I do not know if I have mention this but I will only use Manga info on this story, but there will be moments where I turn to the Anime itself and add certain things from there. Now in the next chapter it will be longer than this one because I wanted to focus on Naruto and Lee. The next fights will be a three way battle. I have a list on whom will be fighting but it is always great to hear from you guys and see whom should fight against whom. Of course here is a list of the Teams that have survived.**

Team Mist: Naruto (Ketsueki), Haku, and Chōjūrō

Team 7: Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura

Team 8: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba

Team Sand: Garra, Temari and Kankuro

Team Gai: Lee, Neji, and TenTen

Team Sound: Kin, Dosu, and Zaku

Team Kabuto: Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi

Team Samui: Omoi, Samui, and Karui

Team trio: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji

**A/N: Remember a three way battle will be happening because I want it to be more interesting than one on one. If there is any question please say so and I shall do my best and answering them. As always Read and Review… also I'll say this! Three people will be joining the Mist! Can you guess whom! hehehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I understand that in the first chapter I made Naruto and Haku kiss. Let me explain… Haku is two years older than Naruto. I think that is what I put in this story if not I am sorry, but know this! Haku is already at that age now and her life has always been about living and running. She been curious and when one gets curious the human body tends to do what their curiosity ask them to do. Naruto had no clue what was happening thus went along with it. Hopefully that helps explains some things… right? But Naruto has now grown and understands the concept of the female body… somewhat.**

**Chapter 6: Preparing for the Final!**

The screen popped up again this time three names came up. One was confident, the other was fearful, and the last one had a bored expression.

"May the fighters known as Ino, Sakura, and Haku come down here to the arena?" asked Hayate as he coughed some.

Asuma along with Ino's two male teammates cheered her on as Ino gave her confident smirk thinking that how her clan can go inside the mind of her opponent, this may be an easy win for her. Beside she had a plan that will allow her to advance and be with her Sasuke-kun.

Sakura on the other hand was scared since she knew her opponent was strong and very scary! She tried looking at her Sasuke-Kun for moral support, but for some reason he was staring at the girl Haku. She noticed how she was mouthing something that only Sasuke was able to understand because when she stopped mouthing whatever she was mouthing Sasuke got this sad look all of the sudden. 'Did Sasuke-kun ask that tramp out and get rejected?!'

No it was something else and she wanted to believe that was the case.

She then looked at her sensei but she just decided to just leave since all the man did was read his porn, yet Kakashi was with Sasuke and he too had a sad look.

'I guess… this was meant to happen one day.' Thought Kakashi as he clenched his book hard for what he saw Haku mouth off was something he wish he would never witness in his life. 'Sorry'. Kakashi knew what was next to come… and he knew it will bring major heat to Naruto as well.

Both Ino and Sakura had already gone down and were waiting for the Mist Nin as she was staring at the two girls with shame and pity. But the girls didn't see it that way they saw it as though the Mist Nin was afraid of them!

Before Haku can come down Ino decided to have a talk with her old friend.

"Hey Sakura…" Sakura gave her a side glance. "How about you and I team up and bring this bitch down?" Sakura actually liked that idea and was actually thinking the same way.

"Sure." Sakura just smiled as he put her long pink hair up as did Ino as they were side by side.

Both knew though that once they brought down the girl that they would fight each other then and both of them were hoping that one of the other would be too tired to continue.

Haku at last decided to stand on the rail and take a forward step as she fell and landed straight to the ground and continued to walk forward.

"I shall make this quick…." Was all Hayate needed to hear as he brought his hands down and begun the match.

Haku was already half way in the middle of the arena as she could see both girls giving each other the look as they decided to rush Haku just as she was reaching her handle on her Kubikiribōchō.

The girls pulled out their Kunai having them near their face since they didn't want their good look to go bad yet just as they were mere feet from Haku… she was already behind them releasing her hand from the handle.

Yet again only those Chūnin level or above were able to witness something they haven't seen in these exam for so many years. There were many reactions of course…

Asuma once again dropped his cigarettes and had the look of horror sketch on his face making his two male students wonder why he looked like that. Gai was still with Lee of course but if he would have seen this moment he would give his old rival a sympathy look. Kakashi knew much of course, but to see it happen to one of his student was tragic. Never in his life did he think he will lose one of his students like this. Kurenai was only able to pray to Kami herself that Hinata didn't face someone like that Mist Nin.

The Third Hokage was speechless at the scene and took a look at Naruto and his team as they showed no remorse.

Orochimaru though gave a surprise look since he didn't see this happening, but did not care those Nins since he knew they were weak.

As for some of the Genin that were on different level and that some were able to see it.

Well Sasuke on his part was able to see the movement and wanted to hold down his vomit as he was thankful he didn't die on his first A rank mission as did Sai. Neji was something else as he never took a life… hell! One would say that none of the Genin here he knew took a life yet! He was surprise to see Lee lose and now he was mortified to see this happen in front of his eyes and for once he was questioning Fate.

Kabuto was the only one on his group to see this happen since only his master/ Jōnin sensei were able to see it. Kabuto merely just pushed his glasses up and showed no care to the two weak Kunoichis.

The Nin from Cloud just thought of it as good fortune… Less Leaf Nin for them in the future.

Hayate just gave a grim look as he called off the match making said two girls question why.

"Hey what gives!" shouted Ino as her and Sakura turned around to see Haku give them a pity look.

Ino was so frustrated by that look that the moment she lifted her hand that was when she noticed she no longer had it. She stared at her missing hand and looked down to see it right there on the floor.

"Eh?" was her only response as half her head slid off from her head and fell to the floor along with her body.

Sakura could only stare in horror as seeing her best ex friend die in front of her as she took one step backwards only to see she was falling backwards. When she thought it was weird that she couldn't feel her legs she lifted her head up just a little and noticed she was cut in half.

No scream; no response… just a glob of blood out of her mouth and the life left her.

Those that were at last able to see the outcome… well those with weak stomach like Chōji threw up. Shikamaru was too devastated to know that and old friend of his was dead. No longer will the Trio be made for this generation.

Team sand were oblivious to this as their brother Garra had that excited look at seeing death and blood made together while team sound along with the two teammates of Kabuto had no words only mortified looks.

Haku turned around and walked back to her team as they gave a nod of satisfaction, yet for Naruto it was a bummer. I mean he saved that girl three times and she had yet to become stronger, now because of that she was dead.

Hayate called in the clean-up crew to pick the bodies and put in in the morgue.

'Such speed she had.' He recalled that moment as he can see that girl called Haku in slow motion as she dash forward to the two girls with her blade extended. Ino was the first since she was ahead of Sakura few meters. Haku only needed two swings to end it as she brought her blade in an arc slicing Ino's Hand and half of her head, then she twisted her body and cut Sakura in half. Haku then stood up straight as she allowed he speed to take her away few feet or so from her opponents. 'That girl will be much known in the future' as he also noticed how said girl's blade absorbed the blood from the two girls.

The screen began to spin seeing who will face off now….

Karui-Yoroi-Zaku

The proctor didn't have to say anything as all three opponents formed a triangle formation as they eyed one another.

"Begin!"

The match began and while that was happening Team Mist had decided to walk to Team 7 and Team Asuma.

Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke watched as they started to come to them as did Asuma but out of Kakashi and Asuma… Asuma was the one that didn't want to have to see these people.

"Kakashi-san." Xu started as he too stared at Asuma. "Asuma-san". Team Mist bowed their heads in respect. "I wanted to formally come to you and apologize for the death of you student. I know it must have been hard to lose them and will also be hard to replace them."

Kakashi gave a weak smile but it became a frown. "It was expected to happen anytime soon… whether in here or in a mission…" he gave a deep sigh. "If only I was more responsible in training her…" he looked at the ceiling. "She could have survived…"

Xu understood the loss but he disagreed on that. "It was not all your fault Kakashi-san." Kakashi wondered why he said that as he gave him a curious look. "You see it is not just your job to help them, but it is also their job to help themselves." He looks at Sasuke and Sai. "See your other two students here show they work hard and they could have gotten stronger if you also helped but it shows that even if you don't help them they make sure to push themselves as though you were training them." Sasuke and Sai were praised by the sensei of their friend and it felt nice to them that Naruto along with his team were giving them a nod of acceptance.

"And tell me! What of my students?" shouted Asuma as Neji along with TenTen and team 8 was wondering what the conversation was about as did the father of Asuma as he was seeing what was going on while also watching the match.

The match seemed intense at the moment as Zaku's only weapon was his arms as he was shooting air canons from the palm of his hands and trying to bring some distance to him and his opponents, but the speed that Karui was having it showed that he had gotten a few cuts from her blade she had. That was also the chance at times to allow Yoroi to graze her with his hands as he was able to absorb some chakra from her and use some water style ninjustu to try and end both his opponents, yet it seems the cloud Nin are really good since it was hard to hit the female Nin.

Karui was feeling the after effect of losing some of her chakra though and had to make sure she advance so that she may help her other teammates in succeeding in their other mission.

"Look I know I am not the best sensei around here but who is!" shouted Asuma as he looked as though he wanted to fight as Gai sensei had returned and was told of what happened so far by Kurenai and was shock by the news, but knew how the exams will be. "It did not give you the right to allow your dam student to kill my student!"

"Now Asuma you know that the exams are like this… we lose many people through this." Kakashi tried to calm on of his Leaf peers but it showed it wasn't helping.

Asuma shoved the hand away and pushed Kakashi away as well. "Get off me Kakashi! You have no right in trying to defend this Mist Nin!" he eyes Naruto as Kakashi knew where he was looking.

Kakashi didn't know what to do as he tried to say something only for Gai to intervene.

"Asuma please do not allow your flames of youth to diminished from this loss or do you not remember the many friends we lost as well when we did our exams." Gai reminded Asuma as Asuma could remember those days. He lost many people then… including family as well.

There was silence for awhile

"Winner is Kauri!"

Those that were arguing noticed who the winner was and also noticed her two opponents on the ground. It would seem that Yoroi was stabbed in the back and was hit in a vital area in which one can see his shock expression. He died of blood loss…

Zaku was still alive but everyone can hear his cursing at the female Nin on how he will get her back for cutting his arms.

Medical teams went and took both the dead and handicapped Nin away as Kauri refused to allow any Leaf Nin from touching her as she went back with her team.

Everyone saw this and Asuma can only scowl at this scene.

"Why do the young die?" granted he didn't care much for the other Nin he was just sadden at the death of his young Genin.

"….."

"….."

"I know how it feels to see young people die…" Asuma did not want to hear nothing as he saw the boy that his father loved so ever much.

Asuma wanted to lunge at the boy but was held back by Kakashi and Gai. "Do you know who you are boy?!"

Kakashi was shock on what Asuma was going to and was curious what or how Naruto will react.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he gave a perplex look.

Asuma couldn't believe this….

"You don't remember anything? About your home? The Leaf?" Naruto started to pretend to feel as though his head was hurting and those that knew him that saw the joke played along…well his team that is and Kakashi was getting the jiff of what may be happening but was wondering why Naruto was faking it.

The Third saw this and was shock and glad to see that there was a high possibility that Naruto was placed in a Genjustu or something to make him forget the Leaf. 'Fools! To think that their justu will have a hold on Naruto!? Still I should take advantage out of this and make sure that the memory he has here are the good ones.

"Will Neji, Kiba, and Dosu please come down to the arena to face off?"

Haku went and got ahold on Naruto. "Come Ketsueki… ill mend your headache." Haku along with Chōjūrō went back to their area as Xu gave an apologetic bow and followed them back.

"Fight!"

Asuma was released by his two peers as he looked at them. "Did you see that?" he asked as Gai was confused and Kakashi was curious. "I need to go speak to my father."

Asuma went off and left his students alone as he went to speak with his Father and tell him the news.

With Naruto and his team though… well they were giggling yet trying to hold it in.

Xu was using his body to cover them. "Well done Naruto… with this surely they will have to do whatever you ask just so they can believe that you were brainwashed." Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes it seems all is going well… if anything I should be able to find the home of where my parents lived and see what I can take from there and perfect some of the seals I made."

Everyone gave a nod at that.

It was obvious that Jiraiya had given Naruto books on seals and books that made his father famous. Granted the seal he was trying to perfect be originally the second Hokage thanks to his God-father telling him that, he was still trying to do what his father had done. Place seals on any weapon and teleport to them.

For the time being all he was able to do was do what he wanted! But the seal on the weapon will burn out thus allowing him to use it only once per seal and not continually.

Would have helped him immensely while trying to escape from the snake bastard himself.

"Are you sure though that this is what you want to do Naruto-Kun?" question his girlfriend.

Naruto gave his fox grin. "No worries… if anything this will allow the old kage to focus on a way to have me alone and allowing you guys to find anything we can use against the Leaf. Also will help me know where the home of my parents are so that when I'm away from the old geezer I can head there and seal all my belongings in a seal and train with them as soon as possible."

Chōjūrō placed his hand on his chin. "Still there are many risks to this little side mission… anything can happen and add to the fact that you have revealed your eyes to the Kage I wouldn't be surprise If you will be attacked by someone and be taken."

"True, yet I doubt the old man would allow it…. For knowing him since he would think I was under some Genjustu he would do his best and remind me of the good times I had here in the village and not allow any bad ones resurface."

"I also believe that with you expose, more of his Anbus will be having their eyes on you and allow us to do some recon around the village just in case." Explained Xu as he reminded them of their other goals.

"Yes, hopefully all can go well…" reassured Naruto as he took a glance at the Third and saw how Asuma was whispering something in his ear.

"Winner is Neji"

Everyone stopped to see who had won and noticed Neji with blood coming out of his ears as one can also see Kiba and his partner Akamaru were on the corner of the arena knocked out.

If anything it would seem that Dosu used his gauntlet to use the sound and affect Kiba's senses since his clan are stronger in those areas than most Nin thus making him to be the first to fall victim of the power of sound.

It was then Neji and Dosu alone as Dosu knew what the Hyūga were made of and had to keep his distance which didn't settle well for Neji since Dosu can aim his gauntlet and shoot the sound out of it and attack Neji.

It lasted some time and Neji surely would have lost would it not the fact that he got tired of the distance and decided to get to the offensive side and rushed Dosu. Dosu did not anticipate the speed of the Leaf Nin and was not able to defend himself well as Neji started to attack with many barrages of the gentle fist, yet Neji did not stop as he dealt the fining blow to his opponent and struck Dosu in the heart killing him instantly.

When Gai saw this he did not approve his student's action since it was clear that Neji could have just won by immobilizing his opponent but decided to end him. Gai said nothing to him as Neji just passed him and waited to see who will fight next

Temari- Shino- Misumi

"Father what do you plan to do then?" asked the Son of the Third Hokage

Sarutobi was already thinking on what he can do and could already hear the fight begin in which he didn't care much.

There was so many ways to get Naruto alone but it seemed so obvious and who knows if his 'teammates' would be near him after this exam also add to the fact that his traitorous student Orochimaru was here as well and he had to be found and stopped as soon as possible since knowing his snake student he would already know what Naruto holds and would do anything in his power to obtain it by any means.

The Third waved his son to leave him as he placed his hands near his mouth as he thought on his plans.

'Danzō probably already knows of Naruto's presence here since he always has his dam Root's lurking about add Sai to it and that's a sure fact… should I ask Jiraiya for help? No… he will probably be too busy on his research, but it is Naruto so maybe he may be able to assist me in this since I will have to overlook so many issues with today's exam and help ease the deaths of many Genins that participated this year.' The Third was getting a headache from this as he rubbed his temples. 'So many things that must be done today….'

The Third can see Naruto getting his head rubbed by his "sister". 'That whore must know what Naruto contains and the whole village as well… pampering to make him love them just to use him in the future.' The third was disgusted! Granted he would have done the same only make the boy suffer and allow himself seem the hero so that he can be the only one that controls Naruto. 'I'll have to separate them as soon as possible before they do whatever they can to him to make him forget this place again!'

"This match is a draw!"

Hiruzen saw how all three were down for the count. Now it wasn't like he didn't see the fight. He saw how Shino had sent his insects at that one sound Nin and made his insects eat all his chakra knocking him out of the match. While that was happening Temari started to send some wind justus at Shino that made said boy get some cuts, but that didn't stop him in sending his insects to attack her. He made sure to spread them so that she wouldn't be able to see them for all he had to try and do was evade her attacks and survive. Sadly though he was not quick enough as she landed a big hit on him but that was when the bugs were on her and had already done the deed and just as he was falling she fell too.

-Mist-

"Lady Mizukage…"

Mei who was as of right now was trying to get some paper work done and was wishing to melt them right now as when she finishes ten twenty more pile up. It is almost a curse for her and she regrets taking the seat.

'O if only I can find me a handsome man and marry him…. He would ravish me and make a family with me.' Mei started to imagine the man that will one day come to her eyes and make her fall in love with him. He will be dedicated in her and the village of course, but mostly her and when all things are done they will retire in their nice average home where he would massage her and caress her and say the most romantic things ever before they make love.

What Mei didn't realize was that her trusted advisor Ao was right in front of her as she drooled and started to mumble words he did not wish to hear.

Ao coughed hard to get the attention of the Mizukage which worked as she noticed him there and wiped away the drool that was there while giving him a death glare that made him wonder why he chose to be her advisor.

"My Lady… here are the papers from today's work." Ao handed Mei more papers to her as she saw the load he had carried and wanted to cry. "Also I must inform you that we must prepare to visit the Leaf so that we may bear witness the team you sent and show that we are still standing."

Yes Mei knew that already and wondered how they were doing… she should be getting a message no later today and see who passed and what the progress is on their other mission.

Just when Mei was about to answer though a small brown toad came hopping from the window.

Mei stared at the toad and knew it was the Toad sage's.

"Yes?" she asked.

Which she wished she didn't as the toad threw up the red hair girl that Jiraiya had placed due to request from Naruto.

Mei never been so disgusted at the scene as was Ao as they held back their lunch as the girl was covered in slime, yet the toad did not stop there as the toad coughed up a scroll which landed on the desk of the Mizukage which in turn sent some slime on her clothing.

O how she hated her job….

She carefully opened the scroll and read its content.

_(Mizukage:_

_ This girl here is one of Naruto's lost cousin. Her name is Karin Uzumaki. She was found by my old traitorous comrade…. Orochimaru. She may know some things about where the village may be, we have also gotten some information from her. Sadly though we must inform that Orochimaru is here in the Leaf and is after Naruto. It would be wise to have yourself some body guards and some Nins with you, because the snake isn't the only problem but my sensei as well. He has already witness Naruto and I have no doubt that he will try everything in his power to get him back… so if you are coming prepare yourself for a fight just in case. I will not be able to assist as you know why, but I will try to support you and my god-child in the shadow._

_P.S. She is really shy so please try not to scare her to much now that she knows what is going on.)_

Mei saw the girl laying on the floor sleeping and smiled.

'I would need an apprentice… maybe she can be the one… I can teach her many things about being a women and how to get the attention of men.' Mei started to day dream again. 'She will be like my very own Daughter!' She could already here Karin calling her mom and telling her how she has so many men wanting to marry her.

Ao just saw two stages… serious and childlike.

'It will be best I leave then…' thought the one eye Mist Nin as he walked away from Mei before placing a blanket on the little girl and left.

-Leaf-

"O man! Things are heating up!" shouted Naruto

The matches have been great and interesting to watch…

The match between Garra, Kabuto, and Chōji was quite interesting granted that Kabuto decided to forfeit the match and make him more of a threat since what he said about being hurt and too tired was false. What made matter worst was that he would take side glances to the Sound Jōnin. It was at that moment he knew that Kabuto was no Leaf Nin and wondered if he and that man were working together.

That left Garra and Chōji to face off which was a good match to watch.

The chubby Nin would use his family Justu to overcome his opponent through sheer raw power which seemed to work for some time till Garra decided to end him only to fail at times. The Sand Nin would try and crush the Leaf Genin only for Chōji to expand that part of his body and get out of the hold of Sand and try and counter attack, but the sand will always follow the attack and defend Garra no matter what.

It also didn't help that Chōji didn't know any other justus which Asuma blamed himself for not teaching them any kind of justus.

At last though it had ended when Garra started to use his sand to punch and beat the poor chubby boy as many was able to see the force behind those attack and when Chōji was down Garra still kept hitting him only for Asuma to come to the arena with his trench knives and stopped the match.

The Leaf Nin was sent to medics as Asuma went back up to his last student who didn't look all that well…

Naruto really wanted to see his final teammate battle along with Sasuke and Sai and see how well they do in their fight.

I mean the fight with Hinata, Kankuro, and Samui was interesting as well since it showed that Kankuro was a puppeteer and used his long distance puppet to take the hits while trying to evade the attacks of both Hinata and Samui.

Samui had some skills with her blade but it didn't sit well when facing someone whom was skilled in Taijustu as the moment Hinata was close up to her opponent was when they fell down with some of their movements immobilized.

Kankuro was the last one as he tried making his puppet cut the girl since he has some poison laced in it, but Hinata saw all of this coming as she was able to take apart the puppet and made Kankuro forfeit.

Hinata had won that battle which made her cousin Neji not happy one bit.

The screen turned once again as everyone that was hurt had returned to the respective spot.

(Chōjūrō- Shikamaru- TenTen)

"Finally…" responded the last Mist Nin as he started to walk down the stairs to face his opponents.

TenTen on her part was also excited and glad she was able to get her chance and show her mad skills! While Shikamaru was complaining on how this was such a drag to face two opponents at the same time.

All three were in the same formation as everyone was in in their fights as the proctor gave each Nin a look and swung his arm down to commence the fight.

Everyone eyes each other as Shikamaru just gave a grunt and lifted his hand up. "Proctor I forfeit…" Asuma was ashamed to be called a sensei since he knew that Shikamaru had no other skills of course beside his shadow manipulation and facing two people at the same time was a one way ticket to losing.

The Mist Nin couldn't blame him as he had gotten information on that boy's clan and how their only weapon that have is their brain and the ability to trap a person in their shadow and given how said boy didn't train on other skills he decided to just quit.

Chōjūrō was disappointed in this village as he was hoping to face some strong will Nin, yet there was one person that may prove him wrong depending if she was good or not.

Shikamaru had already left the arena and went back to his last surviving teammate…

The Mist Nin had placed his blade on the ground as he sat down crossing his legs as he started to meditate making TenTen wonder why he was doing that now of all places.

"Hey!" shouted TenTen as she was furious to know that her opponent was not taking this serious. "Are you going to fight or what?" the Mist Nin said nothing as he continued to meditate.

'Fine! Let him sit like that! This will be an easy win for me and will allow me to advance either way!' thought TenTen as she prepared her scrolled and took out many different kunais.

She wanted to see if the boy would do anything so she threw one Kunai straight to his head and thought he would dodge since she never thought of killing anyone.

The Kunai was sent flying to the boy and it seemed he wasn't going to dodge which made TenTen scared thinking he was going to allow himself to die!

"Dodge you idiot!" she shouted as her eyes became wide of fear when she saw the Kunai hit the below the nose.

Everyone was silent thinking that it was over but only those with keen eyes was able to see that the Mist Nin had captured the Kunai with his teeth as he spat it out shocking TenTen.

"Please come at me with the intent to kill…"

TenTen could not believe he had just said that as something inside her mind was set free as she started to bring out all her weapons. She first started with her Shurikens and kunais and started to send them all to the boy. The boy still sitting just lifted his blade and started to swat them away as if they were flies to him never opening his eyes…

TenTen was awed by his skills as she decided to come up close with her own katana which hearing her footsteps made Chōjūrō open his eyes at seeing the girl come after him.

He held back his smile as he quickly got up and parried with said girls attack only using one hand though to carry his infamous Hiramekarei. "You're pretty strong for a Leaf Genin who knows how to carry a sword."

TenTen smiled at that compliment as she tried putting more force on her attack but saw it was no use. "Trust me I know many things and I have trained my body to wield any form of weapon!" she replied as she decided to kick him only to have him use his free arm and push her back.

Still that was what she was hoping for as she took out her other weapons and started to throw them at him. They were small ones that eventually became big ones and some had explosive tags on them.

Chōjūrō was surprised by all her weapons and had to dodge so many due to the size. Some he was able to cut and throw away, but it was showing that the bandage on his blade was getting ripped meaning that it will soon show its glory to the girl.

'Never has anyone seen the look on my blade… she sure is putting her all in this fight.'

That is when he noticed her smirking all of the sudden and saw her twirling her fingers and saw a bunch of many different type of blades in midair circling as well…

"Let's see you try and dodge this!" TenTen shouted as she used all her strength to send all her weapons at the boy.

The mist Nin was shock by this attack coming towards him as he placed his blade in front of him to take the attack. When it did come all the cloth that was covering the blade came off as everyone was able to see the dark grey color of the blade and how it glowed in the light.

"I'm not done yet!"

The wave of blades was above him as she sent them down hard making Chōjūrō use his blade again to cover himself from the barrage of the many blades. He could hear them hitting his blade and felt some of them cutting his flesh. When it had ceased he saw and noticed the Leaf Genin in midair holding one of her scrolls. "This ends now!" She summoned a huge ass ball covered in spike as it slowly descended towards him.

Chōjūrō just smiled at the scene as he gathered his chakra into his blade and made it take the form of a hammer.

TenTen was not able to see this due to the fact that the ball was huge and covered most of her vision from her opponent, yet next thing she knew was the ball blew up in front of her sending small debris towards her hitting her all over her body and a big one on her head.

TenTen lost consciousness and fell straight to the ground only to have her opponent save her from hurting herself.

Chōjūrō had his blade back on his back as he could hear his blade humming from that little excitement and made said boy happy to know his blade was satisfied for the time being.

The mist Nin had scooped the girl up bridal style and placed her on the ground.

'You will be a fine opponent in the future…' he thought as he walked away as the proctor claimed him as the winner as medics went and took TenTen to get checked on.

Naruto and his team congratulated their teammate as they waited to see who was next and noticed that there was only four people left.

That is when the Hokage stood up. "Now due to the fact there is only four more people left I will now decide that it will be a four way battle. Last one to stand shall continue the match!" Everyone hearing this was surprised for never in their life was there a four way battle in an exam like this. "May the last four contestant please come down?"

Sai, Sasuke, Kin, and Omoi all went to the floor looking at each other and seeing who will come out on top.

The proctor looked at all four and begun the match.

Sai and Sasuke looked at each other and gave a nod as they decided to work together to beat these two Nin and fight each other last.

"_Fire style: Fireball Justu!"_

The first attack was sent as the ball of fire went after the Cloud Nin as Sai started to draw some ink beast that went after the Sound Nin.

Omoi dodge the fireball as it hit the wall behind him and saw Sasuke run at him with his two tomoes Sharingan eye blazing.

Sasuke brought out his two Kunai as he went on to try and battle the cloud Nin with his sword. Sasuke though did not think this through as Omoi was skilled with his blade and was able to counter any attack that Sasuke was able to bring, so Sasuke tried to mix it up with his kunai and Taijustu.

As for Sai it seems he was doing well since Kin was not a fighter but a Genjustu user as she tried using her bells to cast Sai in a sound base Genjustu but was failing due to how said Leaf Nin was always summoning this ink beast!

It was at that moment that Sai saw the moment of opportunity as he used his Ink Beast to distract the girl and come up from behind her as he brought out his blade and stabbed her right through her back.

Sai had no trouble killing since it was part of his training back in root, yet he still despised it due to a certain memory.

Sai swiped his blade leaving a trail of blood on the floor as he saw his opponent dead and saw Naruto give him a nod.

Said boy decided to help Sasuke as he saw said Uchiha struggling with the Cloud Nin.

"Sasuke!"

Said boy looked at his teammate and jumped in the air as Omoi saw the attack and used his blade to cut down the lion looking ink beast and falcon beast as well, yet that was all was needed as he sensed his other opponent coming at him only to disappear and come under with a heal hitting his chin and sending him flying in the air as Sasuke did not stop there as he started to send some devastating combos at the boy as he landed on the ground hard making him unconscious.

Up on the rail Rock Lee was surprised that Sasuke was able to copy his move and use it against his opponent.

'Impressive Sasuke… quick thinking.' Thought Naruto as he saw the potential in Sasuke and knew that if trained well both mentally and physically he can be close to Lee and give him a challenge.

Back on the fight the two losers were quickly taken away as Sai and Sasuke were a little worn out.

Sai had used lots of Chakra to try and end Kin and then to end the Cloud Nin. So it was safe to say that Sai may not finish this fight as he looked at Sasuke who looked like he was still able to fight.

Sai put his stuff away. "Proctor I am finished…." He looked at Sasuke as he had wide eyes. "I am almost out of Chakra and if continued it will guaranteed your victory."

Sasuke gave a nod at that as he went to Sai and gave him a handshake saying thank you because inside the mind of the Uchiha he knew that if Sai did not help him in his fight he would have surely lost the battle.

The Third Hokage started to clap at the display and hoped that one of those many Nins will be able to beat Naruto so that he can have his hands on him soon.

"Congratulations!" he started as those eight who have won went down to the stadium. "Now as for the last fight…. It shall be held in one month allowing you all to rest and train for that duration. The Fight will be taken in a bigger stadium of course where many will witness your fight as those who made it will also be seen by your Kages as they surly will, or hopefully come to witness your grand display!" A Nin brought out a box and set it near the Kage. "Now to see who will fight in the coming month! May the first Nin please come up and pick the number?"

Naruto was the first to go as he picked his number 3, Haku was next and she picked number 2, After her was Chōjūrō who picked number 5.

Sasuke was next as he picked his number… He blinked a few times as he turned his head towards Ketsueki and showed him his number, which in turn made Naruto raise his eyebrows and gave a grin for Sasuke had picked number 4.

Neji was next as he got the number 6 and eyed his opponent which didn't affect the Mist Nin.

Hinata was next then as he got number 1 as she had the look of terror since she knew her opponent was strong.

Naruto saw Hinata walking slowly back in line as he went by his girlfriend's ear. "She seems scared of you Haku-chan."

Haku mealy gave him a look saying 'You Think?'

Naruto just smiled. "Let's see if she over comes that fear and gives you a worthy challenge." Haku could only agree to that.

Next was Garra as he picked number 7 leaving Karui to get number 8!

The Hokage just smiled at the picking and was glad Sasuke would face Naruto since he had the Sharingan and hoped that with the right training will be able to defeat Naruto or place him in a strong Genjustu that will immobilize the blond boy to be taken away or be broken out of the Genjustu that was placed on him.

"For our first battle! We will have Haku vs Hinata!" The board showed who will fight as it was set for the coming month. "Next will be Ketsueki and Sasuke!" It showed their faces. "Neji vs Chōjūrō and lastly Garra vs Karui!" The names were placed and as the date was set. "I wish you all the luck and pray to Kami that you all train well for the upcoming match!" with that said he left to his tower to devise a plan to see what he can do to get Naruto alone.

As of everyone they decided to get out of the place and get some good deserve rest!

-Outside of the stadium-

Team seven was about to set off when Naruto and his Team came forward.

"Congrats Sasuke on moving on to the final…" spoke Naruto as he gave a firm shake to Sasuke as he returned it as well. "I do hope you train hard so that when the time comes… you may give me a challenge."

Sasuke just gave a smirk at that response. "Trust me… I'll make sure you will never forget our fight."

Naruto just smiled at that but gave a serious face. "Kakashi… again I am sorry for the loss of your student Sakura." Haku gave an apologetic bow.

Kakashi waved it off though he was hurt. "I guess I can say you did her a favor…" Sai and Sasuke looked at their Sensei at his words. "If anything there could have been a mission that would have gotten her captured and she could have been killed or worst."

Sai understood this part and so did Team Mist as it is hard being a female Nin for the risk is harder for them.

"Naruto if I may…" Kakashi was about to begin only to be stopped by the boy he considered family.

"All is due time Kakashi-san"

Kakashi got the hint and just gave a nod.

"So Kakashi what do you plan to do?" asked Xu.

Kakashi gave a puzzled look then smiled. "Well knowing the counsel they will want me to train Sasuke since we both have the Sharingan and I can help him learn more from it." Xu gave an understanding look. "And you?"

Xu didn't want to say much do to how he was in enemy territory. "Well I can't do much for my three students since they will have their free time in training whatever they may want, but I will be there just in case they need some advice on certain things."

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile as he noticed Naruto speaking to Sai and handing him a Kunai that looked a lot like his late Sensei.

"Well then seems we will be off then!" cheered a cheerful Xu as he and his students went to go back to their hotel.

As they left Kakashi can only pray to Kami herself that Naruto be protected since all hell will be falling on him soon due to this event.

"Kakashi sensei…" spoke Sasuke as the scarecrow looked at one of his surviving student. "There are some things I will like to speak to you about on certain things that may happen in the future for me." Kakashi gave a confused look but none the less he was glad that Sasuke was changing which seemed good.

-Hokage Tower-

A meeting was being held as many can be heard screaming and crying as it was hours later that the third exam had finished.

Sarutobi was once again gaining a headache from this constant yelling and asking the head of a certain blond and they still do not know that it is Naruto they are talking about!

Mebuki Haruno was shedding tears like never before as some of the civilian counsel men were supporting her for the loss of her daughter.

As did the ninja counsel for Inoichi had loss his daughter as well, but was not crying to hard since he expected this to happen one day… he had only hoped it wouldn't come that's all.

"Silence everyone…" the third began to speak as he saw everyone quieting down and saw his old teammates as well especially Danzō who was staring at him as though giving him a message. "I know many of you are upset at the fact on what has transpired here today in the exam and I can assure you many things will be dealt with." There were whispers among the people. "But this is not what I have gathered you here for…."

Mebuki's eyes were swollen from all the tears she had shed. "Then why have you gathered us hear then _Lord Hokage_?" the way she said that made him realize how upset she was towards him for not doing something about her daughters death.

Said Kage just gave a sigh and knew what he was about to say was going to bring the mother of all shit's towards his face.

"The son of Minato and Kushina has returned to the Leaf."

Silence was all there is as only a handful of people… meaning only the ninja council knew who the boy was and was surprised he had returned since they could easily remember how said boy looked like.

"What?!" shouted a civilian as he wondered why the son of the great fourth Hokage had left in the first place as did many others that thought the same.

The Kage just raised his hand to signal them to quit down. "The reason I have never informed you was the fact that during that time our forces was low and if our enemy knew that the Fourth had a child, then surely they would have done everything in their power to kill him." The people understood this now. "Now after 6 years he has returned."

"Wait are you saying that he has been in the village for some years?" questioned another civilian as she was curious on to why he had left now…

"That is where you people come in now…" everyone was curious on what he meant. "The child of Minato and Kushina is no other than Naruto Uzumaki who is known right now as Ketsueki Momochi."

"…"

"…."

"…"

Mebuki was of course the first to response. "Wait your telling us that the Demon child is the offspring of two important people that were considered heroes in our village for defeating the Kyūbi and sealing it inside the boy?" she shouted. "And you're also saying he is the one along with the bitch that killed my daughter?"

He gave a nod.

They all started to shout.

"Lies!"

"How can this be?!"

"He could never be the child of our two great heroes!"

Mebuki then noticed how the ninja council were quite. "Did you people know about this?!" she demanded as they didn't answer her.

"The reason they knew was because they knew not to tell anyone." Replied the Third as he didn't trust the council for anything since they thought they had power over everything.

They were furious at that accusation!

Mebuki once again spoke as she was considered the leader for the council. "So you're expecting to bring him back home?"

"Yes that is the plan…"

Mebuki just crossed her arms. "Well we won't allow that demon to return!" everyone agreed on that… well those that were the council.

At last Danzō decided to share some words. "It is not whether you want to or not…. It is what our village needs." He started to explain as those that were against were confused by it beside Mebuki since she too was a ninja at once but retired as did her husband. "See what you idiots did was something that was foolish, and that was sending our weapon to a different location." The old war hawk can feel the eyes of his old rival when he said '_weapon' _but he knew he was right. "Every village has its own weapon and what you did made us vulnerable to be attacked by any village if they had found out that we lost ours. That boy holds one of the strongest demons in the entire nation and you lots scared him off. Worst of all you tried killing him! Imagine if you had killed the boy…. Then the seal would have broken and unleashed the beast upon us!" All the council were stupefied at that.

"You surely can't be serious that if we had succeeded in killing the boy the demon would have escaped right?" asked a male member as he remembered the times where he thought he succeeded in killing the demon brat.

"I assure you that it is true." Replied the one eye veteran. "And now we have the opportunity to have him back to defend our home!"

Murmurs were being spread as again the leader of the Council rose up. "Still he must be punished for his crimes for what he has done in this exam!"

The Hokage coughed in his hands signaling everyone to quit down and sit. "That is why once he is captured we will make sure his memory of the Village he has been staying is erased and is reprogrammed to stay in this village and of course make him what we want him to be, but all I can say is that once it is done just try not to kill him." Everyone can live with that if it means beating the demon once again and making sure it is back in its place as the loyal lapdog.

The Hokage along with his rival and old teammates just smiled as the Ninja council said nothing at all as they were shock that their Hokage would say such a thing and allow it. Yes they needed Naruto back, yes they knew what he has done in this exam was cruel especially allowing his teammates killing a clan heir and a council member's daughter, but it was the life they chose! Still this was Naruto! The son of the great Fourth Hokage! Would they allow this to happen?

"Now I have plans to make sure that the boy comes back to us so that we can get him and place him in a holding cell that will allow us to alter his memory. I need all of you to work together so that we may succeed! As of right now from what I confirm it would seem that the Mist has placed a seal or strange Genjustu on the boy which is suppressing his memory. We must all be kind to him and show him who we are to him and hopefully weaken the seal or Genjustu to finally nab him and have him ours again." Everyone agreed to that even if they didn't like the fact on being nice to him. "Is there any objections?

None said anything even though the Clan Heads wanted to say something else they knew they couldn't since they worried what may happen to them or worst…. Their family.

"Good let us begin on retrieving our lost weapon."

-Uchiha compound-

Sasuke was heading home as he knew he was going to need things to train with Kakashi-sensei in order to beat Ketsueki even though he has heard Sai and Kakashi call him Naruto. Sasuke can only guess that Ketsueki was a cover name which didn't bug him as he knew that all will be explained.

He knew for a fact though he wanted to get stronger and not the way his brother told him too, because for some apparent reason that Naruto boy has made him open his eyes to something new, That is why he was going to let his sensei know that he was going to go after Naruto and defect the Leaf to join the Mist. He knew that with Naruto there he would find way to get stronger by forming bonds, and for now his revenge will have to be put on hold.

Sasuke made it home where he felt alone as always and cursed the memory he had here. Still he pushed it aside and went to grab some things.

As he did he wondered to his brother's room and saw many things that were left behind.

The mask when he was an Anbu was one of the many things as Sasuke decided to wear it and see how it would have felt if he been an Anbu himself.

What Sasuke did not realize was that inside the mask was a sealing symbol. Sasuke was confused on this as he decided to check it out by biting his thumb and placing it on the seal.

What came out was a scroll… one scroll mind you.

Sasuke took the scroll and noticed the Kanji known as '_White'_ Sasuke wondered what that meant as he opened it and noticed it was a contract scroll to summon animals.

Sasuke was always complaining and how he wanted one like his brother since he thought the black crow was cool, now here he was looking at an animal contract scroll and wondered what kind of animal it may be.

So Sasuke sat down and opened the scroll only to see a note in it.

(_Sasuke:_

_ Happy Birthday little brother and congratulations on becoming sixteen years old. I had no clue on what to get you until I remember when you were younger that you wished to have a contract like mine allowing to summon crows. So I found one of course, yet this one is different from all and unique. I know Father was always hard on you because of me and I had wished things could have been easy for you._

_ Now this scroll contains the White crows. As I said they are unique as you are little brother, this animals are outcast by all kind of birds especially the black Crows, yet they are strong as the black Crows when grown. They are hard to survive due to their looks but as I said because of their unique way of looking I give them to you. And who knows little brother we can battle and see whose crow is stronger._

_ I make this letter to you just in case I am not there for your birthday since I know I am always away in missions. So again… happy birthday little brother.)_

Sasuke noticed he was crying…. This was what Itachi was doing that once day when he decided to enter his big brother's room and Itachi slammed the door on him to hard that young Sasuke's nose making it bleed and making his brother apologize so hard that young Sasuke just laughed and had asked if they can play.

Now Sasuke knew why his brother was in the room… he was preparing his early birthday gift.

Sasuke just grasped the scroll as he summoned the first white crow that revealed itself to him and as it did it cawed at him and for some reason Sasuke understood the strange white crow. Sasuke placed his one finger towards the crow as he allowed it to peck it and draw blood from it. The crow then went to the scroll and dabbed the blood on it while writing Sasuke's name on it.

Sasuke saw this and saw how the crow looked back at him and gave a bow towards him and poof away and making said scroll turn to white feathers that seemed to have entered Sasuke as if it was one with him now. Sasuke knew now that he had his own summoning scroll now and knew more of his brother and noticed that there had to be something going on with his big brother because why else would he had done this? Sasuke will find out the real reason as to why his brother did what he did…

The young Uchiha packed everything already and was ready to start his training and hopefully his new life!

-Root HQ-

Sai was kneeled before his Lord as he had to do this at a regular basis.

"What do you have to report Sai?"

Sai knew his Lord wanted to know any information on Naruto, but decided to change the subject in a way in which wouldn't upset his Lord. "Lord Danzō… Orochimaru has infiltrated the village and is trying to obtain Sasuke for his Sharingan."

Sai saw the look of his Master and noticed he did not care about that. "That is the least of my worries…." Sai could not comprehend as to why his Master would say that to him as though Orochimaru was nothing to him at all at this very moment! Orochimaru was considered the greatest traitor in all history in the Leaf and has done many inhumane things to people! He should be captured and dealt with!

"My Lord! This is Orochimaru! He is in this village and who knows what he plans to do while he is inside!" Sai retaliated by standing up to give his action a true meaning but was stopped when his Lord smacked him with the stick on his right temple making Sai stumble and fall back on his knee. Sai was holding on his head. "My Lord?"

Danzō just glared at his tool. "I told you that is the least of my worries… what I want to know is the Kyūbi brat."

Sai could now understand everything… his Lord and the snake traitor were working together in this… what their plan is… he isn't too sure since but had to find way to inform Naruto. "Forgive me my Lord." He could tell his master was pleased at those words. "As of now there is no update on the boy only that they will be looking around the village and begin their training for the coming event next month."

Danzō knew much as he had his root lurking around the boy as much as possible but as always told that the boy was always avoiding them making it harder for them to track him down.

"I see…." He eyed Sai. "Boy I give you a warning right now… if I find out you are working with that boy or with his teammates… your life ends." He tapped his cane on the ground where in which Sai was able to see many of his root _"brothers"_ and _"sisters"_ glaring at him and having their weapons out and ready.

"I understand my Lord." Was all Sai was able to say as he was waved off to leave allowing said boy to return to his team and say goodbye to his last surviving teammate as he will be of training with their sensei.

Just as Sai left though Danzō couldn't help but feel something off since for a moment he thought he saw Sai have the same eyes as the blond brat. It didn't help to know that Sai always had his eyes mildly closed since he trained his Roots to never show his enemies their eyes since they gave away many things to their opponents. "Go and watch Sai and make sure he isn't doing anything that may jeopardize this mission of mine."

A few of his root went and did what their master told them as the old war hawk had much work to do to insure that the village stays strong to the end.

-Leaf Gate-

Team Mist along with what remained of team seven were at the gate saying their farewell and good fortune to Sasuke as he was getting set to head off with his sensei to begin his training.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in a month Sasuke…."

"I'll be sure to train hard to give you that challenge you want…. Naruto."

Naruto could only smile now that Sasuke spoke his true name which didn't bother him now since the whole village may know who he is now.

"Try not to be late for our fight though… I'll hate to know you came late." Countered Naruto since he knew his big brother Kakashi was said to always be late for certain things.

Kakashi just rubbed his head as he gave a sheepish look. "I feel as though that remark was meant for me."

Everyone laughed at that as they gave their farewell wave and went off to their training.

Sai was left behind and really wanted to speak to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto hushed Sai as he indicated something to Sai on the arm where the arm was on the elbow was. Sai noticed something small sticking out and didn't even realize it till now.

'Of course this part of the arm allows us not to feel much but what is this?' Sai pulled it out and felt something stir in his head and the black little rod fell and turned to dust.

"Don't worry… I saw everything… had to make sure what was going on and now I knew what is happening."

Sai could not believe that Naruto thought ahead and did what he did. It was as though he was ten steps ahead of everyone! And that kind of scared him more than being scared by his Lord and that was saying something, yet Sai knew that this wasn't the type of fear he had towards his Master… this was a different type of fear he could not explain.

"Go and enjoy your day Sai for until we meet again is when all will be done."

Sai just accepted that and went off till the time came.

That only left now his Team.

"Naruto… we shall now head off and do what we were tasked to do." Spoke his 'sensei' as he along with Haku and Chōjūrō went along with him leaving the blond Jinchūriki alone to venture his once home village.

As Naruto started to walk he could not help but feel an odd feeling as he saw all the things he was able to remember. He could not lie that there was some good memories in this village, but he will not regret leaving this village. For all he knew he would not be this strong if he had stayed.

Naruto walked down the business streets as people looked at him with his eyes opened and revealing themselves towards everyone. Most were afraid of him and others showed different emotions.

Naruto could already guess that his fake act on making the Third geezer believe that he was in some Genjustu was already in work as he could see some of the very people that beat him smile at him.

Some faked their reaction as they tried to look in shock.

"Naruto?" asked a man as he owned one of the many meat store in this village. "Is that you?"

Naruto could only try and contain he glee as he faked his own reaction. "Naruto?" I am sorry but you must have me confused with someone else."

Naruto could see the man very clear and see the stupid look he had thinking he was smarter than himself. 'So this is what he planned… to show me kindness and make me feel at home.'

"Everyone! Look its Naruto!" The people near the meat store all came rushing towards them as Naruto got in a defensive stance as he was able to tell all who these people were and see some of the Nins that were meant to watch over him when he was younger only to leave him to suffer.

"Look I don't know what is going on! But as I said you have me mistaken for someone else."

The people around him gave a stupid yet predictable confused look.

"Naruto… do you not truly remember us?" spoke a female who so happened to be Sakura's mother as Naruto did not know this but saw how she was holding her anger. "Don't you remember the times we gave you food, sweets, and played with you?"

Naruto in his head could only give a blank look as if not amused at all and could have sworn he heard his tenant laughing and saying how naïve they are.

Naruto faked a headache as he fell on a knee and grabbed his head.

"Naruto… this is your home. You are the son of the Fourth Hokage." Mebuki stated hoping that will do it and bring him closer to them.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "What?"

"It's true! You are the hero in this village!" shouted a civilian as they started to form a circle around Naruto.

"No that is not true!" Naruto shouted as he could feel the presence of the Third and decided to isolate him and gather some information.

Naruto jumped high in the air and decided to run to an area he knew best and see whether what his God-Father said was true about the location of his Parent's home, and to make sure it was true the old monkey was right behind him.

"Naruto…"

Said boy could hear the sincere call but knew it was just a ploy to get him back to this hell place of a home.

Naruto spun around quickly as he took a glance at the one person he always believed to be the hero in his life but was actually the villain.

"Lord Hokage!"

Hiruzen just looked at the boy and was glad he was alone with said boy and hoped he can somehow break whatever hold the Mist had on him.

"Naruto my boy…it is good to see you again."

Naruto again faked the headache. "Who is this Naruto you speak of… my name is Ketsueki."

The Third walked slowly towards the boy as he could 'See' that Naruto was in pain as he touched Naruto by the shoulder as Naruto looked up at the Hokage.

"Jiji?" those words brought a wicked smile on his old face.

"Yes Naruto! Remember who I am! Who you are!" he started to put force on the boy by shaking him some.

"No… it can't be… I'm not Naruto I'm Ketsueki! I can't be this Naruto you speak of! I can't be the son of the Fourth Hokage either!"

"But you are my boy!"

"Then why did I leave?"

Sarutobi let go of the boy as Naruto stared at the man that betrayed his trust years ago.

"You were taken away by the Mist…"

Naruto faked a shock expression. "That can't be! They told me they found me on the ground dying."

"They must place some Genjustu on you to make you believe that is what had happened when in reality they had taken you because of who you are! Surly you must remember this is your home! Why else would you venture here alone…?"

'To trick you… what else?' thought the sly blond fox. "Everything does feel familiar… but I have these memories in which I was …. Beaten? Abused?"

The third gave a sigh at that. "Again my boy a Genjustu or memory type justu that must have surly been placed on you to look at Konoha as though it was not your home."

Naruto pretended to regain his memory now as he looked at the Third. "So… this is truly my home?" the third gave a nod at that and was glad that this was working. "Then… is it possible to see my parents then!" Naruto started to feel sick thinking how he had to revert back to his stupid childish way when he was here.

"I am sorry my boy… but they passed away."

Naruto faked a hurt look. "What! How?"

"The Mist… they took you from us and murdered your parents when they were vulnerable."

'Another of your dam lie?! Dam old Monkey…'

"But I had a home! Did they leave anything for me?"

The third smiled at that question and knew he had this in the bag. "Of course my boy… actually we are near it."

Sarutobi was glad that his plan was going well as he took his weapon to the one place he thought he never take and the only reason he was doing this was for the sake that he can somehow get the boy back in this village.

_While they walked Naruto asked the old Kage some questions that pertained his family and certain other things….._

_-Home of Minato-_

_It was a short walk that allowed Naruto to remember where he was and how to get here as he was led by the Third and how they at last made it to the front door._

_"This door was meant to be closed so that no one would be able to enter it… only those that have his blood may enter it."_

_Naruto knew much as he bit his thumb and placed it on the seal that was clear as day as he heard the door open. _

_The child of the Fourth wanted to enter the home but knew already that this what he needed to do already and had to continue his trick with the Third._

_"Jiji…" Naruto started even though he hated using that word he had to play his act. "What should I do now? Would the Mist not know I am no longer theirs to control?"_

_The Third was too excited to know that he had his weapon back that he had forgotten of the Mist and what to do with them._

_"Act as though you are still under their command my Boy… I'll figure something out in due time."_

_Naruto just gave a nod. "Well it be best I leave then!" Naruto was about to head off but to add the finish touch he ran back to the old Kage and hugged him. "It's good to see you again Jiji." … 'Nailed it!' he thought as well as he could feel the embrace of the old fool._

_Naruto ran off as the Third sensed his old student behind him._

_"Seems like he is ours once again…"_

_"Indeed he is… indeed he is."_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"…."_

_"Was there something you needed Jiraiya?" asked his sensei. _

_"I plan to train the boy now…." That gave the Third a look of curiosity. "I plan to make him sign the Toad contract to ensure he stays with us." Lied the Toad sage_

_"Hmmmm that sounds excellent…." The Third started to walk back to his tower while having his arms behind him. "You've done well Jiraiya for because of your help and information we have gotten Naruto back."_

_The Hermit could only look behind his sensei's back with a disapproving look. 'Sorry old man… but I'm doing what I can in the name of my late student's memory for this is not what he was hoping for when he gave his life for us all.'_

_**A/N: Yet another chapter. Again sorry is not good enough and at times I wish I can update quick. For some reason I know I lose readers because they expect an update as soon as possible, but we all have our own lives to live. I do my best to update quickly. So to end it off! Read and review please! If there is any questions… please ask and I shall explain all in the next chapter as best as possible!**_

Team Mist: Naruto (Ketsueki) (Win), Haku (Win), and Chōjūrō (Winner)

Team 7: Sai (Lost), Sasuke (Winner), and Sakura (Dead)

Team 8: Hinata (Winner), Shino (Lost), and Kiba (Lost)

Team Sand: Garra (Winner), Temari (Lost) and Kankuro (Lost)

Team Gai: Lee (Lost), Neji (Winner), and TenTen (Lost)

Team Sound: Kin (Dead), Dosu (Dead), and Zaku (Lost)

Team Kabuto: Kabuto (Lost), Yoroi (Dead), and Misumi (Lost)

Team Samui: Omoi (Lost), Samui (Lost), and Karui (Winner)

Team trio: Ino (Dead), Shikamaru (Lost), and Chōji (Lost)

**Advancing: Naruto, Haku, Chōjūrō, Sasuke, Neji, Garra, Hinata, and Karui**

** 8**


End file.
